


What Happens On Board, Stays On Board?

by MoonRiver2220



Series: That Cruise Fic [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: AU Fic, Alternate Universe - Cruise Ship, Awkward Romance, Cruise Ships, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Flirting, Fraternizing with guests is prohibited, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love, RCI, Royal Caribbean, Sex on the high seas, Summer Vacation, The Whole Moir Family, will they won't they
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-05-02 05:09:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 73,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonRiver2220/pseuds/MoonRiver2220
Summary: AU where Scott’s family is filthy rich and he’s a famous NHL hockey player. Tessa is from a broken home, struggling to make ends meet. They meet in the most unusual place but are drawn to one another, even if it is against the rules. Will this be a one-night fling, or will they be able to stay in contact with each other when it comes time for Scott to go back home…





	1. The Application

**Author's Note:**

> I'm comfy on the Lido Deck of the VM ship. Join me?  
> I have extensive RL cruise ship experience.  
> Settle in with a fruity drink, this AU fic won't be smooth sailing.

**Chapter 1: The Application**

 

_We are looking for technically strong, appealing, energetic, and dynamic performers. Prior performance experience is preferred and all applicants must provide a current picture and resume._

_We offer: Competitive Salaries / 5-7 month performance contracts / Paid rehearsal period / Housing / Amazing Itineraries / Professional working environment / Contemporary musical stage productions._

Tessa sighed. “Well, I need the money. This would give me the chance to see a bit of the world and have my rent covered on top of all that,” she sighed again. “And I could get away from _him_ for a while. How bad could it be to work on a cruise ship?”

 

Tessa was struggling at making a career out of her dancing. She was beautiful and extremely talented, everyone tells her that. So why was it so hard to get paid to do this?

 

She just needed a break. A break from the bills piling up on her kitchen counter. A break from her landlord nagging her for last month’s rent. A break from her asshole ex-boyfriend. She thought he was _the one_ , but judging by his cheating escapades of last week, he’s not.

 

But she hesitated for a moment. She had never been on a cruise before. It was what, like a floating hotel? She would have to put on a nightly show or two a week and have the rest of her time to…what…lounge on deck? She really had no idea. Maybe she should have looked into this a bit more.

 

She didn’t want to…no…she didn’t _have_ the money to spend on getting to one of the cruise line’s live auditions. So sending in her application online was the only way she was going to give this a shot right now.

 

Tessa filled out all of the information on the online application and uploaded her headshot, resume, and the link to her talent videos. She hovered her cursor over the “submit talent information” button. She wrinkled her nose and tears formed in her eyes. “Well, even if they offer me a job, I can always turn it down. I don’t have to decide this right now. Just do it, Tess.” _Click_.

 

Three and a half weeks went by and she didn’t hear anything from the cruise line. It had been three weeks of working retail at a London clothing boutique, because they were the only ones who had offered her a job after applying at 29 different places.

 

It had been 2 weeks since she had to move back home with her mom. She used the excuse about breaking up with her boyfriend being too much and she needed emotional support.

 

Her mom, Kate, saw right through her. She knew her daughter was overloaded with debt and couldn’t afford to keep living on her own while working a minimum wage job, without her boyfriend paying half the rent. Kate didn’t have the money to bail her daughter out. Her divorce left her with nothing except lawyer bills. She herself worked two full time jobs to make ends meet.

 

Tessa was on her 15-minute lunch break when her phone buzzed. She nearly jumped off her chair when she saw who the email was from. “Suzanne Killing Wood at Royal Caribbean Cruise Line. Oh. My. God. Is this the reply I’ve been waiting for?” she asked out loud to herself. Terrified to open the email to find out.


	2. Group Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Moir family plans their next vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm comfy on the Lido Deck of the VM ship. Join me?  
> I have extensive RL cruise ship experience.  
> Settle in with a fruity drink, this AU fic won't be smooth sailing.

**Chapter 2: Group Chat**

 

 **You have been added to:** Moir Family Group Chat

 

 **Alma:** Your Dad and I want take everyone on another cruise this summer. The grandkids will be out of school and hockey season is over for Scott. Any suggestions?

 

 **Charlie:** My kids will want Disney Cruise Line again

 

 **Scott:** NO! Something less cartoony

 

 **Danny:** Sorry S but u r out numbered

 

 **Scott:** There are NO single girls on DCL

 

 **Charlie:** Is that the only reason you are joining us on vacay? To get laid?

 

 **Alma:** Boys, enough

 

 **Alma:** What about Royal Caribbean again?

 

 **Alma:** They have Dreamworks characters for the kids and it’s less in-your-face for Scott. Would that appease everyone?

 

 **Scott:** Fine.

 

 **Danny:** Sure

 

 **Charlie:** Nicole says yes so by default, I have to as well

 

 **Alma:** Okay, do we want to do Caribbean again? Or something different?

 

 **Danny:** We have not been to Alaska yet

 

 **Scott:** NO. Too cold.

 

 **Danny:** You just want to see hot chicks in bikinis

 

 **Scott:** What’s wrong with that. I’m single again. I have needs.

 

 **Charlie:** Nicole says winter was extra long this year, so she also wants Caribbean. She says 2 weeks southern Caribbean

 

 **Danny:** We have not done that yet. Mom? Is that too long?

 

 **Alma:** 2 weeks is good for me, I’ll check with dad.

 

 **Alma:** Connecting suites again for C  & D? That worked well last time?

 

 **Nicole:** Charlie types too slow. Yes, we liked having the kids in their own space. Two suites please

 

 **Danny:** Two connecting suites for us too

 

 **Scott:** I’m easy.

 

 **Charlie:** Maybe don’t lead with that at the pool-side bar

 

 **Danny:** Maybe he should. His other one-liners are equally as dumb

 

 **Alma:** Scott are you bringing a friend? Or should we book you single?

 

 **Scott:** Mom, we’ve been over this. Kaitlyn and I are done. I saw her out last week with her new boyfriend. We’re done. Unless I find someone worthy enough of a 2-week vacation, I’m going single. Just book me as a single. Suite, balcony, whatever. I’ll only be sleeping alone in there anyways.

 

 **Alma:** Sorry Scottie, I know that’s still a sore subject

 

 **Scott:** NBD Ma

 

 **Alma:** I’ll check availability and get back to everyone

 

 **Alma:** In the meantime, everyone check that their passports are up to date please. Scott, this means you too.


	3. The Studio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa meets her roommate and prepares to board the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Danny's wife's name really is Tessa. Confusing AF, I know.

**Chapter 3: The Studio**

 

Tessa could not believe how quickly everything had happened. The email had offered her a six-month contract, pending an in-person tryout. An all expenses paid trip by the cruise line. If nothing else, this could be a little vacation, since she thought she might never get the chance to travel to Miami again.

 

After reading the email on her lunch break, she quit on the spot. It’s not like that had been her dream job, or even close to it anyways. The day before her flight, she packed up the bulk of her clothes and some personal items, assuming she might not be back for a while. She was sad to say good-bye to her mom, but they were both hopeful at this new beginning for Tessa.

 

She arrived at The Studio, located on the Biscayne Bay Campus on Monday morning, a little tired from her red-eye flight from Toronto. Tessa was greeted by the facilities supervisor, a petite young brunette named Gabby. Tessa thought she looked like a dancer herself. Gabby said she would show Tessa to her dorm room, which was located next to the entertainment studio owned by the cruise line.

 

“This is a 132,500 square foot facility. We have 14 dance studios, among other rooms here. We have dancers and entertainers from several cruise lines under the RCI brand. The full gamut,” she said waiving her hand around the large atrium. “Choreographers, musicians, technicians, costumers, in-house medical, we have it all here at The Studio.”

 

Tessa just nodded, she was blown away at the professionalism of this whole experience so far, a well-oiled machine. Clearly they are in the business of selling their brand and doing a marvelous job at it.

 

“Next door are the apartments, you’ll be staying there with a fellow dancer named…” Gabby paused while she looked on the clipboard she was holding. “Hmmm…Kaitlyn Weaver. She’s also from Canada. We try to pair up roommates by country, to provide a bit of a home connection. Well, shall we walk over?”

 

Tessa nodded again. A fellow Canadian. Well, maybe she won’t be as homesick as she first thought.

 

Gabby continued to fill Tessa’s head with more information. “It can house up to 470 performers and directors during rehearsals. It’s a revolving door of people, so there are constantly new faces. It can be a little hard to make friends, but we have a social hour every week to mingle the old with the new. The majority are really friendly, so I’m sure you’ll make some connections in no time. After your tryout, which I’m sure will go well, you’ll be working six days a week from 9am to 5 or 6pm. You’ll be training and learning new choreo for your programs. I won’t lie, you will be exhausted. So prepare yourself mentally for that.”

 

Tessa nodded again. She knew that level of exhaustion. Her body was familiar with the long hours of training. She could handle it. She was more than ready for the intense muscle ache after a long day. It meant she had purpose and was doing what she loved more than anything else in the world.

 

They had arrived at her room. “I will leave you here, it was nice meeting you, Tessa. Your tryout is in an hour, back at The Studio. You should have an email confirmation of the room location?”

 

“I do. Thank you, Gabby. I appreciate you taking the time to show me around. It was nice to meet you as well.”

 

“All part of my job!” Gabby replied and she turned to walk away.

 

*

 

Tessa’s tryout went amazingly well. She figured they had already made up their mind about taking her on when they had sent her the email. She came with an extensive resume full of glowing reviews. She overheard one of the choreographers tell the other that he was surprised she had not been snatched up already. She was almost too good for them.

 

She didn’t know why she had been turned down by the National Ballet and the Winnipeg Ballet, or why she couldn’t even land a teaching job at any of the local area dance schools. Maybe that had been the universe’s way of directing her on a new path. Maybe she should have followed through on her figure skating career when she was younger, instead of insisting on pursuing dance. She had been good at skating, but just couldn’t master the toe jumps beyond a single Lutz.

 

Tessa was informed that she would have to learn two full-length productions, as well as the Welcome Aboard show for the first night of the cruise. She may have occasional daytime jobs on board the ship or gangway duties, but most of her days will be rehearsals and preparing for shows. She would be performing three nights per week and there would be two shows per night with an hour break in between. Tessa had just less than four weeks to learn everything and then she was heading out on her first cruise. Could be worse, she thought.

 

She was excited and terrified at the same time. Walking back to her apartment, her head was spinning with all of the information she had been given that morning.

 

Tessa opened the door to her shared room to find, who she assumed was her roommate, lounging on the couch. She looked to be about the same age as Tessa, long blonde hair, very pretty too. “Oh! Hi! I’m Tessa. You were not here when I arrived earlier. I’m new.”

 

Kaitlyn laughed, “Yeah, no kidding you’re new!”

 

Tessa blushed. Obviously, she thought. Her introvert self could be so awkward sometimes.

 

Kaitlyn noticed Tessa’s red face. “I’m just teasing. Don’t stress. I’m Kaitlyn. So, I hear you’re from Canada too? Where abouts? I’m from Toronto, well Texas originally, but I’ve got my Canadian citizenship now, so I’m official.”

 

Tessa’s face lit up. “Really?” she squeaked. “I’m from London, Ontario!”

 

“Huh, small world then! Well, what ship have you been assigned to?”

 

“Um, I have it here in an email, hang on. Too much info today, my brain feels mushy.” Tessa pulled out her phone and began scrolling through emails until she found the one she needed. “Freedom of the Seas, 7 night cruises departing from San Juan, Puerto Rico,” she read out loud and then looked up to Kaitlyn to gage if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Tessa had no idea.

 

“No way! Me too! We’ll be ship mates! That’s great! Maybe we’ll be sharing a cabin on board too. That would make things easy.”

 

Tessa nodded in agreement. She felt she needed a long bubble bath and a nap. But since their room only had a shower, a nap would have to do. “I’m exhausted from travelling and my tryout this morning. I’m going to lay down for a bit until my costume fitting appointment later today, if that’s okay?”

 

“Sure, sure. You don’t have to clear your schedule with me. I’ll catch you later tonight? I’m due back at The Studio right now anyways.”

 

“That would be nice. Thanks,” Tessa smiled at her roommate and walked to her bedroom. Maybe this will be a new beginning. The start of something amazing, she thought as she drifted off to sleep.

 

*

 

 **You have been added to:** Moir Family Group Chat

 

 **Alma:** Who deleted this group chat?

 

 **Danny:** I think you just created a new one Ma

 

 **Scott:** No udes

 

 **Scott:** No idea

 

 **Charlie:** I blame Scott

 

 **Scott:** Shut it Chucky

 

 **Alma:** Boys

 

 **Alma:** I’ve got staterooms on hold. I emailed you the deck plan, check if they are okay.

 

 **Alma:** Charlie, Nicole  & kids 1312 & 1316 connecting junior suites

 

 **Alma:** Danny, Tessa  & kids 1612 & 1616 connecting junior suites

 

 **Alma:** Scott is 1320 and your dad and I are 1340

 

 **Alma:** Freedom of the Seas Southern Caribbean July 7-21 from San Juan

 

 **Alma:** It’s a back to back 7 day sailing, couldn’t get straight 14 day

 

 **Scott:** Nice! You put me in an Owner’s Suite 1 bedroom? Thanks Mom  & Dad!

 

 **Charlie:** Check with Nic

**Nicole:** Perfect, thanks

 

 **Danny:** Clear it with Tess

 

 **Tessa:** Yup, great, thanks

 

 **Alma:** Okay good, I’ll let the travel consultant know and get payment put through tonight. So no changes!


	4. Worst Week Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa's first week on board the ship is less than excellent.  
> 12 loud and rambunctious Moirs board the ship.

**Chapter 4: Worst Week Ever**

 

Tessa’s first week on board was…less than excellent. It was horrible actually. She missed her mom. A lot. Everything that could go wrong, went wrong. She got lost, multiple times. She fell while walking _up_ the stairs, who does that? The motion of the ship was enough to keep her up the whole first night, vomiting. By the second day she was still very nauseous, but her inability to eat kept her from vomiting further. This continued until day 4. If she had any residual weight to lose, it had certainly been lost now.

 

She had a terrible time dancing while the ship was rocking. Kaitlyn kept telling her that the motion was really not that bad, she hardly noticed it. Tessa also had trouble walking down the hallways, stumbling around like she was drunk all the time. Why would anyone in their right mind choose _this_ as a holiday, she wondered. Her cruise experience so far was ranking right up there as ‘worst thing ever’.

 

She was indeed sharing a room with Kaitlyn. She was thankful for that. They had grown close over the last month, nearly inseparable. The girls had even come up with a fun name for themselves, WeaTue, a combination of their last names. They spent their rehearsal mornings sleeping in, then enjoying a late breakfast together. On port days, they would go lay on the beach until they had to board the ship again. Tessa was grateful for port days, giving her shaky sea legs a chance to be on dry land again. And the hot sun and sand was divine. She maybe could get used to a lifestyle like this.

 

Tessa had met several of the other dancers; she was still trying to remember all of their names. The Cruise Director was hilarious. His name was Patrick Chan, but insisted everyone, staff and guests, call him Chiddy. He was in charge of overseeing the entertainment staff and was host for the evening entertainment. During the day he was usually found riling up the guests next to the main pool, hosting funny games and belly flop competitions. Generally being the life of the cruise party.

 

In the cabin next to Tessa and Kaitlyn, was a pair of ice dancers. Tessa watched their rehearsal on the second morning while sipping water and trying not to puke all over the ice as she leaned on the metal railing around the rink.

 

The ice dancers took her breath away. She knew that was what she should have done with her life. Why had no one suggested dancing on ice, she thought. After their performance, Tessa felt bold and walked around to the other side of the rink to introduce herself.

 

“Hi, I quite enjoyed your performance! I’m Tessa; my cabin is next to yours. I’m a dancer in the nightly shows.”

 

The pair skated closer to her. “Hi, I’m Meagan,” said the tiny pixie of a girl. “And I’m Eric,” said her partner. The pair was almost comical. Eric was two and a half feet taller than Meagan, towering over her, over everyone in fact.

 

“Are you two married?” Tessa inquired, honestly curious.

 

Meagan looked up at Eric and burst out laughing. “Nope, definitely not. Just because we dance together, doesn’t make us married. I’m married to someone else, and Eric has a fiancé. And before you go thinking we’re shacking up on the side or something weird, Eric is gay. So that’s not even ever going to be a thing, which is why they allow us to share a cabin.”

 

“Oh,” Tessa replied, slightly embarrassed for even asking. At least that was all out in the open and never had to be discussed again. What kind of idiot asks about a skater’s relationship status anyways. Shame on you, Tessa, she thought.

 

“Is this your first cruise too? Or have you been on for a while?” Tessa tried to steer the conversation to something safer and less embarrassing.

 

“We’ve been doing this for over four years now, with some breaks in between,” Eric said. “We really enjoy our little ship bubble.”

 

“Oh, wow! This is only my second day here,” Tessa replied. She was impressed they had been performing on board for so long.

 

“We can tell,” Meagan replied. “You don’t look well at all, girl. If you go down to the ship medic, he can give you some sea sickness medication, if you want. You will get used to the motion, give it time. But until then, don’t suffer. You’re skinny enough as it is. You can’t not eat for several days, and none of us want to see you pass out on stage from lack of food.”

 

“Thanks. I appreciate the tip. Well, I should be going, I have rehearsals to get to. It was nice watching you skate. You’re both very good.”

 

“We’ll see you around,” Meagan said and Eric gave a little wave as the pair skated away from her.

 

*

 

By the end of her first week, Tessa was feeling much better, mainly due to the medication. She was finding her way around the ship, she was eating again; the food in the staff mess was actually really good. Not that she was much of a chef, so her expectations were fairly low. Her favourite was definitely the dessert selection. She wondered if the guests above her were eating as well, maybe better?

 

She was confident and excited for her second week. Because she was feeling better, she picked up some extra shifts around the ship. She wasn’t sure what she would be good at, so she selected a few of the easy-sounding things. A shift in the library (how hard can that be, she loves libraries), gangway duties on one of the port days and assisting in one of the Bingos. She saw that she could also help out with teaching one of the dance classes, but maybe that should be for week three. She added one more, greeting passengers during embarkation. She wanted to see what it would be like to board a cruise ship, as a paying passenger. Kaitlyn signed up with her as well, citing she didn’t want Tessa to feel awkward. Truth was, she was nosy too.

 

*

 

 **Alma:** Scott I emailed you a packing list. Remember to put your swim trunks in your carry on bag

 

 **Scott:** Not my first cruise mom

 

 **Alma:** But every cruise you spend half your time shopping for the stuff you forgot to pack

 

 **Scott:** Touché

 

*

 

Scott was reading through the checklist his mom had sent him. He had packed nearly everything in his suitcase already. So he moved onto his carry-on bag. He only needed two things, as far as he was concerned: swim trunks and a box of condoms. The only thing on his vacation agenda was get a tan and get laid. And it didn’t have to be in that order.

 

*

 

Twelve loud and rambunctious Moirs met at the cruise pier the morning of embarkation. Eight had flown in from London, four from Calgary. They made their way through the queue and priority check-in. After posing for their individual and group photos with the embarkation backdrop, they filed on board. Excited for two weeks of fun in the sun. And drinking. And eating. And laughing. And being loud. All the things the Moir family loved to do together.

 

As Scott stepped onto the ship, he heard “Welcome on board” and he looked up. Two gorgeous women were standing in front of him. His mouth fell open slightly as he stopped moving. His eyes were fixated on the brunette, his brain had shut off, and he was unable to form any words as a response.

 

He was shoved hard in the back, which brought him down to reality again. “Move it, Scott!” Charlie joked, “You’re holding up the start of our vacation.”

 

Charlie had been behind Scott, and didn’t see the look on his brother’s face. Scott was glad for that, as he got enough brotherly teasing already. He cleared his throat and nodded at the girls and kept walking to find his stateroom so he could dump his bag before finding a drink from the bar and some lunch.


	5. Welcome Aboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa and Kaitlyn discuss options, including a threesome? What?  
> IDK how that snuck into the story. Whoops. LOL

**Chapter 5: Welcome Aboard**

 

Kaitlyn and Tessa were headed back down to eat lunch in the staff mess after their embarkation shift, gossiping about the people that had boarded while they were on greeter duty.

 

“Tess, did you see the way that one hot guy looked at you when he stepped on board?”

 

“Which one Kaitlyn? There were several that stopped and stared at us today.”

 

“The one in the Maple Leafs t-shirt and the amazing flowing dark hair. He looked like a real life Disney Prince!” Kaitlyn gushed.

 

“Oh. Yeah. Him. He was alright, I guess.”

 

“Tessa! Alright? Alright? He was gorgeous! And he was undressing you with his eyes, right in front of all those kids he was with.”

 

“Well, there you go. He’s got kids and probably a wife. Besides, were we not told just a few weeks ago that _fraternizing with guests is strictly prohibited_. We could get our contracts revoked and get our butts tossed off the ship - for good. I need the money, Kait. I can’t risk hunting men at my place of work,” Tessa said firmly. Always the voice of reason.

 

“Whoa, whoa. Relax. Who said anything about hunting. We can be just spectators here. We can enjoy some eye candy. Nothing illegal with just looking, Tess.”

 

“Okay, I suppose you’re right. Wait, didn’t you say that you had a boyfriend back home? Andrew? How does he feel about your wandering eyes?”

 

“He’s cool. Don’t worry, we discussed this before I left. Besides, six months is a long time. People have needs, Tessa.”

 

Tessa’s eyes went wide. “You mean you’re okay with him hooking up with someone else while you’re away?”

 

“Yeah, we’re kinda an on again off again sort of couple. We live together, but it’s mainly because it’s easier and cheaper. We’re both cool with side hook ups if the situation presents itself. So, if you’re not interested in the Disney Prince, mind if I take him?” Kaitlyn asked again.

 

“Kaitlyn!! You’d really risk your job to sleep with a random guest on board this ship?”

 

“Well…I suppose if we were careful…yeah!”

 

“We?” Tessa squeaked. “Oh, hell no. Leave me outta this, Kait. No way.”

 

“Threesome is out of the question then?” Kaitlyn laughed at Tessa.

 

“NO! Oh my god! I’m not interested in a threesome with you and the Disney Prince.” Tessa turned a bright shade of red. How had the conversation gone this far down the drain, she wondered.

 

“So you want him for yourself then?” Kaitlyn quipped.

 

“Ugh,” Tessa groaned. “I don’t want to risk my job the second week in, okay?”

 

“What if you found someone when we’re in port? Would you consider going after someone on land?”

 

“What do you mean? A local? Or a guest who happens to be off the ship?” Tessa was puzzled at what Kaitlyn was getting at.

 

“Well, either, I guess.”

 

“A local, maybe. But I’m really not a one-night-stand kind of person. It’s only been a few months since my boyfriend cheated on me. I’m not sure I’m ready for anything right now anyways. But you go ahead.”

 

“So, I can chase Disney Prince then?” Kaitlyn was grinning, very excited at the prospect of hunting this guy down. After all, he can’t go far in the next week. He’ll be hanging out in just his swim trunks at some point and she’d love to feast her eyes on the muscles she could see rippling under his Maple Leafs t-shirt.

 

“Ha! Sure, go for it. Just don’t throw me under the bus if you get caught. I’ll plead the fifth, Kait.”

 

“Fair enough,” Kaitlyn said with a smirk. “After the shows tonight, I’m going to see what I can find out about him. You can help me keep an eye out for him in the audience. I bet you anything he’ll be front and centre.”

 

“I don’t know, Kaitlyn. I can never see much past the first two rows with the blinding lights in my eyes.”

 

“Your dance position is closer than mine. Just do your best for me, Tessa. That’s all I ask. Hey, are you eating anything besides salad and chocolate cake?”

 

The girls had made their way through the buffet station in the staff mess and were walking towards their usual table.

 

“Nope, I’d rather skip the salad, but I have to balance out the cake somehow,” Tessa laughed.

 

*

 

“Come on, everyone up towards the front. Grab our usual section so Scott knows where to find us,” Alma said as she directed her family into the theatre for the Welcome Aboard show.

 

The family had a standing rule that they would watch the first show of the cruise together, then right after that they would have dinner together. After that, everything was loose and unstructured. Their group could be as small as one or as large as twelve at any given moment. They always seemed to find each other, as big as the ship was. Alma always insisted they all leave their phones in their bags while on the ship. “Just go with the flow,” she’d say on repeat. “If you need someone and can’t find them, stick a note on their door,” the ship doors and walls were magnetic.

 

Alma was looking around the theatre for her son, the single one. If anyone was to go astray at any given moment, it was Scott. He’d talk to anyone, heck, he did talk to anyone and everyone. She knew by the first week, that he would have made friends with half the people on board and he would remember them all, greeting them on a first name basis the next time he saw them. And while he was shooting the breeze with random strangers, he always forgot to watch the time.

 

“Joe,” Alma said nudging her husband. “Would you mind getting us some drinks for the show and see if you can find Scott. We only have five minutes until it starts.”

 

“Of course, dear,” Joe knew what to get for his wife and what to do about their son. This happened every cruise, exactly the same way. It was almost as much of a part of their cruise holiday as was the muster drill they had earlier that afternoon.

 

Lucky for Joe, he knew his son well enough to find him in one of two of his usual spots. Joe only ever had to check the bar at the back or the entrance way to the theatre. Scott always seemed to make it to the general area of where he needed to go. He just got distracted by making new friends to get where he really needed to be. Joe couldn’t fault him for that. His son was just a friendly and good-hearted person. So much like his wife, that Scott had a special soft spot in his heart. He loved all three of his sons equally, but Scott was, well, Scott.

 

He clapped his son on the back, “Hey there, Scott, your mom is hoping you’ll join us for the start of the show.”

 

“You bet, Dad!” Scott turned back towards his new friend that he had been talking to. “It was nice to have met you, Stefan. I’ll see you around!”

 

“I need to get your mom a glass of Malbec, walk with me so I don’t lose you again,” Joe said to his son, keeping a hand on his left shoulder.

 

“Sure, dad. I want to get a beer myself.”

 

Joe made sure to deliver his son to his wife, as well as her glass of wine, with 30 seconds to spare.

 

“Sit down, boys,” Alma hissed. “It’s starting!”

 

They had a good view, centre seats of the second row of the theatre. Alma’s favourite place to sit, and the rest of the family always obliged their matriarch. The other nights they would spread out to their own favourite places in the theatre.

 

Chiddy came out on stage to introduce himself and welcome everyone on board.

 

“…for the next week you have nothing to do but relax and have fun. We’ll take care of everything else!” he finished.

 

The crowd went wild with screams and hollers, he had done his job revving them up. He loved that part.

 

The red curtain went up and the singers came out on stage, with the dancers closely following. Tessa was glad no one asked her sing, she was perfectly happy dancing around the stage and keeping her mouth shut. She looked out into the audience as she twirled near the front. She couldn’t believe it, Kaitlyn was right. Disney Prince at 12 o’clock. Her eyes locked with his for a moment before she moved back behind the singers as they finished up their Welcome song.

 

Welcome Aboard show was a mix of entertainment, after their short number, the girls exited the stage. Up next was a comedian. Tessa had seen parts of his rehearsal, he was really funny. She knew the guests would enjoy laughing at his jokes.

 

Scott couldn’t believe his luck. The hot brunette that he had seen earlier while boarding the ship, was now giving him a private dance. Oh, wait, what? No, there were other people there. Thousands of other people. Scott, get a grip, he told himself while shaking his head back into reality. God, she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. He watched her gracefully move across the stage as the ship swayed ever so slightly. He could watch her do that all day, he thought with a big grin on his face. She moved closer to the front of the stage and their eyes locked for what seemed like hours to him, but really it was mere seconds. And then, she was gone.

 

The song and dance was over and a comedian was starting his routine. Scott scowled. “Well that wasn’t nearly long enough,” he muttered under his breath. “I need to find her. There’s something about her. I need to know more.” Scott was drawn like a magnet to Tessa in the two very brief encounters. He had thought about her all afternoon, and now he was going to be thinking about her all night. He had no idea where to even start looking for her though. He wasn’t hearing anything the comedian was saying. He just stared straight ahead, replaying Tessa’s dance moves in his head, over and over again.

 

“Kaitlyn!” Tessa hissed back stage, trying to catch up to her friend. “I saw him!”

 

“WHAT?!” shrieked Kaitlyn, quickly clamping her hand over her mouth when she realized how loud she had been. She got several glares from the other cast members.

 

“What?” she whispered again to Tessa. “Where?”

 

“Just like you said, front and centre,” Tessa replied, nonchalantly.

 

“I was 100% joking, Tessa. I had no idea where he would be, if he would be there at all.”

 

“Well, Mr Disney Prince was there all right. He was grinning like a stupid Cheshire cat,” she rolled her eyes at Kaitlyn.

 

“Ooooo, he’s got the hots for you Tess!”

 

“Oh, Kaitlyn, puh-leasssseee!” Tessa rolled her eyes again.

 

The girls walked towards the tiny dressing room area to wait for the second show to begin.

 

Scott was brought back to the present by someone punching him in the arm.

 

“Move it Scotty,” Charlie growled at him. “Wake up, time for dinner!”

 

The show was over, Scott had completely blanked out after Tessa left the stage.

 

“Huh? Oh, right,” Scott stood up and followed his parents down the aisle and out of the theatre. He felt torn. He knew he had to go to dinner with his family. But, maybe there was some way to fake an illness or something so he could stay and watch the second show.

 

“Uncle Scott, Uncle Scott!” Charlotte and Quinn shrieked as they each grabbed one of his hands. “Be our dinner date!”

 

Nope. Not getting out of dinner now. Scott sighed internally before responding to his adorable nieces with a grin. “Of course, ladies, let’s go! I heard there is chocolate cake for dessert with our names on it!”


	6. St Thomas - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Disney Prince saves the princess.  
> The Moir family enjoys breakfast together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, find yourself a nice lounge chair out on deck of the VM ship.  
> Part 1 is a longer read. Chapters will now be broken out by cruise port.  
> I had to split this one in half :)

**Chapter 6: St Thomas - Part 1**

 

It was late, just after 11pm when Kaitlyn and Tessa had finished helping to clean up the costumes, props and accessories from the Welcome shows. Both were tired and starving.

“Are you ready to get something to eat? Are we clubbing tonight?” Kaitlyn asked Tessa. She was hoping for a _yes_ and then a _no_ to her questions. She was too tired to go scour the ship for the Disney Prince.

 

“Yeah, I’m famished. I think I want to get to bed after though. We’re going to the beach tomorrow morning, right?”

 

The ship would be docked in port tomorrow, Charlotte Amalie in St Thomas, the first of four ports on the itinerary this week. The girls chatted about their plans while walking back to the staff mess for a late dinner.

 

“Yup, beach. Meagan and Eric said they might join us, so we can split a cab. They suggested Magens Bay, since we’re just laying on the beach,” Kaitlyn paused for a moment. “Unless you wanted to do some snorkeling? For that they said Secret Harbour is better, but it’s a further drive,” Kaitlyn said, feeling like a pro already with all of this port knowledge she gleaned from their friends.

 

“Nope, I’m good just to lay on the beach and relax for a few hours. Take a nap, read a book, stare at the water,” Tessa replied. She was looking forward to being back on dry land and had no desire for water-related activities.

 

“Excellent, me too!” Kaitlyn replied with a smile. “Maybe we’ll get lucky tomorrow and spy Mr Disney Prince out and about.”

 

“I wouldn’t count on that happening. It’s a big port and no tenders, which means guest are just walking on and off. And with all the choices for shore excursions, who knows what he’d pick, if anything. Maybe he’s staying on the ship…”

 

“Whoa there Tessa,” Kaitlyn cut her off from her voracious ramblings. “You don’t have to make excuses for him. I was just joking. The chances of finding him are slim to none. You’ve got a thing for him, don’t you?” she said, narrowing her eyes at her friend.

 

Tessa turned pink.

 

“No, I’m just being logical, that’s all.”

 

Tessa turned darker pink.

 

Kaitlyn glared at her friend. She could tell. Aside from the colour of Tessa’s face, it was more than obvious that she was interested in the Disney Prince after all.

 

“Seriously though, if you’re interested in him, I’ll back right up and out of the picture. But to use your words, ‘ _fraternizing with guests is strictly prohibited’_ are you sure _you_ want to go there, Tessa?” Kaitlyn winked.

 

“I don’t! I’m just saying we won’t see him anywhere tomorrow and it’s for the best.”

 

Tessa continued in her head, _…because he’s gorgeous and I wouldn’t be able to keep my hands off him if I allowed myself to get too close to him._

 

He is all that she’s thought about in the last four hours since spying him sitting in the second row of the theatre. But Tessa would never hook up with anyone based solely on his appearance. Nor would she risk her job. But she could maybe, just maybe, say hi to him or have a small conversation with him, if she ever saw him again. But she wouldn’t see him again. She’s sure of it. Twice was it. It was a very large ship and it was nearly sold out. So that was what, 3500 people give or take. Definitely she’d be able to go the rest of the week without seeing him again.

 

*

 

Tessa was restless that night. Her Disney Prince was all she could think about while tossing and turning. _Her_ Disney Prince? Gosh, Tessa, get a grip, she told herself. She needed some air. But it was past curfew and too early to get up. She looked at her alarm clock. 4:16am. Earliest she would allow herself to get out of bed would be 5am. If she wasn’t going to sleep, she should at least allow her body to rest. That was the logical, _Tessa thing_ , to do. At 5am she’d head upstairs to the running track on Deck 12 and run until her legs burned, just to clear her head.

 

The show dancers were allowed in many guest areas that were off limits to other crew members, because they had extra duties that required moving around the ship and interacting with guests. She was glad for the ability to use the running track and gym. Focusing her pent up energy on something physically demanding had always been her go-to release. That is, when she was lacking a boyfriend or other suitable male companion.

 

At 4:50am Tessa jumped out of bed and quickly changed into a pair of black leggings, sports bra and her blue Royal Caribbean athletic t-shirt. Crap. She couldn’t find her running shoes. Where did they go? Their stateroom was small, they had to be here somewhere. She rummaged around for a good ten minutes before finding them half way under her bed. She was thankful Kaitlyn was a heavy sleeper. Tessa had made her fair share of noise looking for those stupid shoes. She grabbed her lanyard with her ID tag and quietly left their room.

 

*

 

The sun was just peaking up over the horizon as Tessa made her sixth lap around the ship. The track was empty, she hadn’t passed anyone on her walk up. She had climbed the 11 flights of stairs between her stateroom and the running rack, two at a time. That had been her stretching exercises, and helped to balance out all the desserts she had been indulging in lately, she justified to herself. She had strict instructions from the cruise line to maintain her weight as there was no one to perform costume adjustments at sea during her six month contract.

 

Tessa closed her eyes for a moment as she turned along the track and was now running into the sunshine, the glare hitting the water was strong and bright. Of course she had forgotten to bring her sunglasses this morning, searching for her shoes had thrown off her mental preparations.

 

The ship bumped a bit as it pulled into the dock at St Thomas, causing Tessa’s body to lurch forward unexpectedly.

 

She cringed as she flailed her arms around, expecting to hit the track, hard. Oh please, oh please, don’t break anything, she willed her body to cooperate and fall the right way to avoid injury.

 

But a strong pair of hands caught her just before she made contact with the ground.

 

“Whoa, careful, there,” a voice said to her, just as Tessa flung her eyes open in surprise. There had not been anyone else up on deck with her a few moments ago.

 

She gasped. Her brain couldn’t form any words, it was too busy processing what just happened. It’s him. It’s him. It’s him. It’s him. Her mind was racing.

 

“Are you okay? I think I caught you in time, but did you hurt yourself?” the gentle voice asked as he released Tessa and stepped back to look her up and down.

 

Holy fuck. It was HER. The woman he thought about ALL last night as he searched the entire ship after dinner and until well past midnight, desperately hoping to catch another glimpse her. The woman he saw when he closed his eyes last night and tried to sleep, but failed. She was the reason he gave up trying to sleep. She was the reason he had come up to the top deck to breathe the fresh sea air and she was the reason he needed to run this morning. He needed to escape the searing image of her that was stuck in his head. He didn’t believe in love at first sight, but she was making him change his mind, and quick. And holy fuck. It was HER! What are the chances?! His mind was racing.

 

“Um, yeah,” Tessa finally answered after a long and awkward silence between the two. They had just been staring at each other. Neither was able to force their brain to work. Neither was aware that the other was thinking the exact same thing.

 

“I mean, I think I’m okay. Nothing hurts. So, um, thank you for that?”

 

Dummy. Why are you making that into a question. Gosh, Tessa, you are so socially awkward sometimes, she internally scolded herself.

 

“Uh, I should be going, thanks again for catching me,” Tessa turned away from the Disney Prince as she could feel her face turning several shades pinker than she’d like it to be. She started walking along the track, when she heard him shout out to her.

 

“No prob, anytime!”

 

Fool! Anytime? Smooth move, Scott. Sure, now his brain turns back on and he can think of several things he should have said to her. He should have asked her name, or mentioned how beautifully she danced last night, or that he couldn’t stop thinking about her or that she was the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen. No. Those last two would have come across as ‘creepy pervert’.

 

He could have run his hand down her arm, caressing it ever so softly, just to feel her skin a second time. It had been so silky smooth. Just to make sure he hadn’t hurt her when he caught her arm.

 

He could have been a gentleman and at least offered to walk her back to where she was going? No. Maybe also too forward. Scott never had trouble talking to people. Yet, somehow she had left him speechless and unable to move from the spot she had just left him in. His feet were heavy, like lead blocks stuck to the running track. He watched as her body moved away from him, as it got smaller and smaller and then disappeared back inside the ship.

 

Once Tessa was back inside the ship’s interior corridor, she knew she’d be out of his sight. She leaned up against the wall, panting. Oh my god, what the hell just happened? Was that a dream? She leaned forward and peaked out through the floor to ceiling windows that looked out over the running track.

 

Nope.

 

He was still standing in the same spot where he had saved her. Why was he still there? Maybe I should have asked him if he was okay? Did he get hurt when he caught me? Should I go back out and try talking to him?

 

“Ugh, I need to find Kaitlyn. She’ll know what to do,” she muttered out loud to herself.

 

*

 

Tessa was just unlocking the door to her stateroom, when it swung open.

 

“There you are!” Kaitlyn said, surprised to find Tessa on the other side, panting like she’d just run a marathon. “I was worried when I woke up and you were gone, I thought maybe you had gotten sick again or something.”

 

“I’m fine, I had gone up for an early morning run and I…”

 

“What the hell is on your arm?! Who roughed you up? Oh my god! Are you okay? Do I need to beat the shit out of someone? Was it Fedor? He’s such a creep, I told you to stay away from him, Tessa.”

 

“No! It wasn’t Fedor! Just…let me sit down and catch my breath for a second.”

 

“Oh, yeah, sure, of course,” Kaitlyn moved aside to let Tessa into their room. She sat beside Tessa on her bed, inspecting the two red handprints on Tessa’s right arm. Those were big, manly handprints.

 

“Tessa. Where else did he touch you? These don’t look consensual. Did someone force themselves on you?” Kaitlyn was worried for her friend. She was barely 1 month older than Tessa in age, but she mother-henned the heck out of her friend. She had told her many times that she was always willing to work out with her, to avoid this exact situation. Especially when it was off hours and less guests were milling around. That’s usually when guys tried to make a move on the hot dancers or when guests got carried away with the booze, and became a little rowdy.

 

“No! No one forced themselves on me. It was nothing like that at all,” Tessa said, shaking her head slowly. She was still trying to process what had just happened.

 

“Okay, I can see you need a few moments to think through whatever just happened. I’m going to get myself ready, unless you need me to stay with you?”

 

“No, no, go ahead. I’m fine. Really. Just a bit rattled, but I promise no one attacked me or forced themselves on me or anything sex related. Go ahead, we can talk in a bit. I’m just going to lay down, my head is spinning.”

 

Kaitlyn watched as Tessa laid down and then curled up into a ball on her bed. Something happened, she thought as she shook her head. She watched Tessa move her hand over top of one of the handprints without looking. Kaitlyn wondered how badly it hurt, that she knew exactly where on her arm it was.

 

*

 

Eleven Moirs were gathered around a large table in the main dining room on Deck 3, happily munching away on their various breakfast items. The wait staff were doting over the five grandkids, cutting up their pancakes for them and drizzling syrup in the shape of happy faces on top. They made sure their glasses of chocolate milk never went empty and refilled their bowls of grapes and strawberries when they noticed the kids only liked those fruits from the mixed fruit bowl at the buffet.

 

“Has anyone seen Scott this morning?” Alma asked cheerfully as she sipped her second cup of coffee. She didn’t know what made the coffee taste so good, maybe it was the fact that she didn’t have to make it and that someone kept refilling it for her without her needing to ask.

 

Charlie and Danny both looked up at their mom and at the same time said “Yup!”

 

Alma gave them a puzzled look just as someone kissed the top of her head.

 

“Morning, Ma!” Scott said as he slid into the seat beside her. “Were you looking for me?”

 

“Oh! Scott! You have impeccable timing!” Alma grinned.

 

If you only knew the rest of my impeccable timing today, Scott thought to himself with a huge smile plastered on his face. Thankfully, no one was the wiser and wouldn’t be able to tease him about his heroics.

 

“Did you sleep well last night? We’re nearly done with breakfast here already. It was nice of you to join us at least,” Alma joked.

 

“Actually, I’ll have all of you know that I was up at 5:15am and went for a run on Deck 12. Then I showered, so you all wouldn’t have to sit near a sweaty beast and lose your appetites.” Scott ran his fingers through his still damp hair, to make sure to point out that he was indeed, freshly showered.

 

“I’m impressed,” Charlie said from across the table. His attention then turned to his daughter and niece who had started throwing grapes at each other. “Girls, don’t play with your food.”

 

“Well,” Joe interjected to change the subject, “What is on everyone’s agenda this morning?”

 

“The four of us,” Danny said as he waived his hands at Charlie, Nicole and Tessa “are taking all the kids on the Coral World Ocean Park excursion. We’re going on a submarine ride to look at coral and then the kids can touch some starfish and see stingrays and aquarium stuff.”

 

“I’m going to find Nemo!” shouted a very excited Shea.

 

“That’s nice, dear,” Alma smiled at her grandson’s enthusiasm. “Joe and I are going on a catamaran to Honeymoon Beach to do some swimming and snorkeling. They feed us snacks and champagne on the return sail too!”

 

“Alma’s most interested in the champagne part of the trip,” Joe joked with a grin.

 

Alma elbowed him in the ribs.

 

“Scott? What are you up to? Looking for chicks?” Charlie said with his mouth full of French toast.

 

Alma shot Charlie a _look_.

 

“Sorry, Mom,” he said, mouth still full of food.

 

Nicole and Alma shot him a second _look_ and death rays from their eyes.

 

He waived his hands in defeat and used his napkin to cover his mouth. “Sorry,’ he mumbled from behind the napkin.

 

The Moir women knew, you could dress up a Moir man, but taking him out in public was still risky. They often forgot to use their ‘inside voices’ indoors and their manners while at the table.

 

“The beach,” Scott replied. “I’m going to work on my man-tan, maybe it will help me win over the ladies.” Or lady, he thought. There was only one woman he had his eye on now. He was worried that somehow his outlook towards this vacation had changed. When he left home, he wasn’t sure one box of condoms would last him the two weeks. Now he wasn’t even contemplating _how_ many women he could sleep with. He just wanted more time with one woman and he wanted her in more ways than just sex. He wanted an actual conversation, he wanted to know all about her, her likes and dislikes, her family, her goals, her dreams.

 

“Earth to Scott! Scott, do you read me?” Danny said as he kicked Scott’s leg under the table.

 

“Huh? Yeah, beach, I said,” Scott replied as he was pulled from his thoughts about his mystery dancer.

 

“That’s not what I asked, bro. Which beach?” Danny asked again.

 

Scott shrugged, “No idea, whatever beach is printed on my shore excursion ticket. I never really looked when I booked the tour.”

 

“That’s so you, Scott. You love surprises,” Nicole said with a smile.

 

Scott just shrugged again as he flagged over a server to place his breakfast order.

 

*

 

“You what?!” shrieked Kaitlyn. “Say that again, one more time.”

 

“I was running, I tripped, the Disney Prince caught me.”

 

“Christ. How the ever loving hell did you manage that one?” Kaitlyn just shook her head. “Unbelievable! It’s like the two of you are drawn together by some sort of magnetic force.”

 

“Well, he saved me from breaking my wrist or getting road rash on my face. So, there’s _that_ aspect of the whole situation.”

 

“Wow. Wow, Tess. This is insane.”

 

“See? Now you know why I had to lay down. You weren’t even there and you look as dumbfounded as I probably did.”

 

“So, what exactly did he say to you again?”

 

“He didn’t say much, he asked if I was okay and that it wasn’t a big deal that he caught me, and then I freaked out and walked away quickly and came back down here,” Tessa’s eyes glassed over a bit as she recalled the way his voice sounded. He seemed like such a kind and gentle soul.

 

“Wow. Okay. Lots to talk about here, but we have to grab a quick breakfast and find Meagan and Eric so we can head over to the beach.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will they end up at the same beach?  
> What are the chances of that happening?


	7. St Thomas - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott spills his drink, but that gets him a girl's phone number.

**Chapter 7: St Thomas – Part 2**

 

Tessa, Kaitlyn, Meagan, and Eric arrived at Magens Bay beach after their short taxi ride from the pier.

 

“Wow!” gasped Tessa. “It’s so gorgeous! Do we really have to get back on the ship?”

 

Meagan laughed. “Yes, but we can come back here in two weeks time if you like, plus we have several other equally as gorgeous ports that you have not seen. Try them all before you claim your forever-beach-home.”

 

“Ladies, there are four chairs together over there,” Eric pointed half way down the beach.

 

The group set up their home base for the day. They had to head back earlier than the majority of the guests today, as Eric had gangway duty at 2pm. All aboard for passengers wasn’t until 5:30pm.

 

Tessa got comfortable on her lounge chair and closed her eyes, soaking up the sun. The beach grew busier as the morning went on, but not too bad as there was only one other ship in port with them today and the passengers had dispersed on a multitude of different shore excursion options.

 

*

 

Eric was perched nervously on the chair next to Tessa; the other two girls had gone to dip their feet in the water. “Tessa?” he asked quietly, not sure if she was asleep.

 

“Hmmm,” she mumbled back. “What’s up?”

 

“I don’t mean to pry, but how did you get those bruises on your arm, sweetie? Everything okay?"

 

Tessa’s face turned pink, but since she was already hot and her skin was glistening from the sun, she figured it wouldn’t be too noticeable. She opened her eyes and looked over at Eric. He was genuinely concerned about her, what a sweet man.

 

“It’s nothing. Really. I just tripped this morning while on the running track.”

 

Eric gave her a side eye and knew there was more but he wasn’t going to push her right now. “I’m glad it’s nothing then. Hey, did you know that legend has it, that Sir Frances Drake used to hang out in these waters waiting to plunder other ships? This is like a super-piratey island. Maybe we can dig for buried treasure later? Or search for a cave filled with kegs of rum?”

 

“I did not know that, you’re a fountain of information, Eric,” Tessa replied with a hearty laugh and a snort as she swatted daintily at him. Anyone looking on from a distance might think they were flirting with each other, even though that was far from true.

 

*

 

Scott had arrived at the beach mid-morning, after his tour guide had stopped their tour bus at several points of interest along the way.

 

He looked around the beach, hoping to find an empty chair. Just then his heart stopped and it sank to his feet. It was _her._ Again! How does this keep happening, he wondered. She was smokin’ hot in her skimpy black bikini, just barely covering what it needed to cover, but she was conversing and laughing with an attractive man that she seemed to be with, judging by the proximity of their lounge chairs.

 

“Damn it,” Scott grumbled under his breath.

 

Scott watched two other women join his mystery dancer and her man-friend at their lounge chairs. Maybe they are all from the ship, he tried to convince himself. Maybe they are just extra-friendly co-workers. Yeah, that’s it.

 

He spied an empty chair, close enough that he could watch the four of them, but far enough away that they probably wouldn’t be able to notice him staring. As he sat down on his chair, a young boy who had approached him interrupted his thoughts. The boy looked to be roughly 10 years old, and reminded Scott of his younger self.

 

“Excuse me, Scott Moir? I’m a huge fan. Would you mind if I took a selfie with you and got an autograph?”

 

“Sure, kiddo!”

 

Scott was less recognizable off the ice, but his die hard fans would know him anywhere, even if he wore a clown suit and full make up. Of course today he chose to wear a Leafs t-shirt with ‘Moir’ written on the back, which probably drew at bit more attention to himself. Not that he minded, he loved the chance to talk hockey with his people.

 

After chatting with his young fan for a bit and posing for the obligatory selfie, he found himself alone again. He turned his attention back to the mystery dancer. She was handing a bottle of sunscreen to her man-friend. He flipped the lid open and squeezed a generous amount of cream into his large hands before proceeding to gently rub it all over her back. And over her arms. And down her legs. Scott felt like he was going to vomit. He wanted to run over there and tell that guy to get his hands off _his_ girl.

 

But she wasn’t _his_ girl. He didn’t even know her name. She was clearly with that guy. Boyfriend and girlfriend. He was nauseous. He felt so possessive over someone he’d only seen three, now four times in his life and barely had spoken more than a few words to. Scott sighed out loud. He felt he needed a session with his therapist right here on the beach. This whole thing was beginning to feel like an unhealthy obsession, he realized.

 

He had to let this go. He couldn’t pursue her. He needed a distraction and a drink. He got up to check out the beach bar, hoping they served extra-strong alcoholic drinks and not the watery stuff he had drunk on his last beach vacation.

 

*

 

“I’m going to go for a walk, I need to stretch my legs. Does anyone want to join me?” Tessa announced to her friends as she put on a large straw sun hat and her oversized black sunglasses.

 

“Sure, I’ll come with you, I’m hungry and I want a drink,” Meagan replied.

 

Kaitlyn was asleep and Eric requested the girls bring him back some nacho chips smothered in fake cheese sauce or something else equally as greasy and illegal for ice dancers to be eating while under a cruise ship performance contract.

 

The girls walked past a small souvenir shop on their way to find some food. “Oh! Let’s look inside,” Tessa squealed to Meagan, and she obliged. Meagan knew from experience that all the islands pretty much sold the same crap, but to Tessa, this was all still novel and exciting. So she indulged her new friend.

 

Tessa immediately found a rack of postcards and started flipping through them. “I want to mail a postcard to my mom and sister back home.”

 

“I love how old-fashioned you are, Tessa,” Meagan said with a sweet smile.

 

“Yes,” Tessa laughed, “my friends always joke that I am like a little old granny with my affection for vintage music, black and white films, handwritten notes, and evening TV dates with Alex Trebek.”

 

Tessa paid for her postcards and turned to walk out of the gift shop, Meagan following closely behind her.

 

*

 

Scott ordered two of ‘The Painkiller’ drinks from the walk-up bar. He needed something to kill his pain, even though he wasn’t too sure what he was ordering off the hanging menu board. Scott tipped the bartender a $20 bill and asked him to make them both doubles. He chugged the first one on the spot, and took the second to go. The drink turned out to be not too bad: a rum, pineapple, coconut, orange juice concoction.

 

As he was walking back towards his chair, he stopped dead in his tracks in front of a little souvenir shop. “Oh fuuuuuuck,” he said quietly in a huff. It was _her_. Again! Can a guy who is mourning over a hot-girl-being-slathered-with-sunscreen-by-another-man not catch a break here, he thought as he looked up to the sky.

 

She was with a shorter girl, one of the ladies from her group. They were chatting about postcards. He moved to the side of the shop and put his head down, pretending to look at the t-shirts for sale, so he could eavesdrop on the rest of their conversation.

 

“I love how old-fashioned you are, Tessa,” the shorter girl said with a sweet smile.

 

“Yes,” the mystery dancer laughed, “my friends always joke that I am like a little old granny with my affection for vintage music, black and white films, handwritten notes, and evening TV dates with Alex Trebek.”

 

Scott felt giddy learning this information; her name was Tessa! Ha! Just like Danny’s wife. That was amusing to him. He was lost in thought as he turned to leave, before the girls could see him. He was not looking where he was going and walked right into someone, spilling his Painkiller all over her nearly naked body.

 

HER?

 

Her.

 

Oh my god, WHY?!

 

“Oh, I’m so sorry! I’m so clumsy!” Tessa looked down as she apologized, trying to wipe the cold liquid off of her body with her fingers…with no luck. She looked up at the person holding the now empty plastic cup.

 

Their eyes locked.

 

“You…” she whispered after a moment of silence.

 

Their eyes danced back and forth, staring intently at each other, as if they were trying to communicate without words.

 

“Why do you…how do you…how do we…” Tessa could not form a sentence.

 

Meagan just stared at this more than awkward scenario. The two were acting like they’d met before, maybe more than once? She could feel the air getting thick, so full of sexual tension she could slice through it with her skate. This was weird. She had to break up whatever ‘this’ was that was happening in front of her.

 

“I apologize for my friend here, she’s a bit of a klutz. Let us buy you another drink,” Meagan offered to Scott.

 

Scott broke his eye contact with Tessa and looked over at Tessa’s friend. “Um, no, you don’t have to, it’s cool. It was my fault, I wasn’t…I mean I should have been looking…I mean, totally my fault. I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going.”

 

He turned back to Tessa, “I’m sorry, we should get you cleaned up. I mean, you should get you cleaned up…I mean…” Scott groaned out loud at his awkwardness. Damn it, Moir, he thought. Pull yourself together!

 

This made Tessa giggle. She thought his awkwardness was cute. “It’s okay, really. I’ll just take a dip in the water to rinse off my bathing suit.”

 

The thought of watching Tessa romp around in the ocean made his swim trunks feel tight. Nope. Don’t do that now, not here, he thought as he willed his lower body to cooperate, just this once. He had already made a fool of himself in front of her, no need to make a bad situation worse.

 

“I’m sorry I got you sticky,” oh god, that sounded bad, thought Scott. He was making this conversation go in the wrong direction as he felt his neck turning bright red from embarrassment.

 

He looked over at Tessa’s friend, who looked grossed out and puzzled as to what she was witnessing and then he looked back at Tessa.

 

“I’m sorry, I should go,” Scott reached out to put his hand on Tessa’s arm, she winced at the pain and pulled away from him quickly.

 

As Scott pulled his hand away, he noticed the dark bruises on her upper arm. Shit. That was from me, he thought. His face fell, he felt horrible.

 

“I’m really sorry about that,” Scott said softly as he nodded towards her arm and he quickly walked back to the bar. He needed about 6 more of those painkiller drinks, pronto.

 

Tessa turned to watch him walk away. “Moir,” she whispered as she read the name on the back of his Leafs t-shirt. Was that his name, or was he just a fan of the hockey player? Hockey? Toronto Maple Leafs? Wait!

 

Her brain was spinning so fast, putting two and two together. She knew him! Well, knew of him. He played for the Leafs. She was sure of it. Her ex-boyfriend was a huge Leafs fan. He had made her watch countless hours of NHL games on TV and she was always having to listen to him talk about Scott Moir, one of the best Leafs players, ranking up there with the greats like Sundin and Sittler and Clark and…his nose. Yup, she was 100% sure it was him. His nose. She’d recognize that anywhere. Oh my god, she had to tell Kaitlyn. Why didn’t she realize who he was sooner?!

 

“Tessa!! What the hell was that all about?” Meagan hissed, demanding an answer and pulling Tessa out of her thoughts. “Do you know him?”

 

“Yes, well no, not really. But yes.”

 

“Huh? Could you be less clear on your answer? I’m confused…and the energy the two of you were giving off…wait, is he your ex-boyfriend?!”

 

“NO! No, definitely NOT!” Tessa shouted as her eyes widened from shock at Meagan’s question. She grabbed Meagan’s wrist, “come on, we have to go…now!”

 

The two girls ran back over to Eric and Kaitlyn. Eric sat up from his chair, concerned as to why they were running and why they did not have food with them. He gave Meagan a look and she shook her head to tell him she had no idea either what was going on.

 

“Kaitlyn! Wake up!” Tessa was hovering over Kaitlyn, no response. She shook her shoulders, “Kait! Get up!” Not a good time to be a heavy sleeper, Tessa thought. This is an emergency!

 

Kaitlyn’s eyes popped open. “Huh? What? What’s wrong?”

 

“It’s him, Kait. He’s here!”

 

“Who?”

 

Tessa took in a big breath and let it out slowly. “The Disney Prince,” she sighed.

 

Meagan and Eric gave each other a ‘what the fuck?’ look.

 

“And I know who he is,” Tessa continued.

 

Kaitlyn’s eyes widened. “What? Tell me!”

 

Tessa proceeded to explain how she knew him, her three friends listening intently to her information as if it was the juiciest gossip this side of the equator.

 

“Oh, Tess, you can’t go there, hon. Please don’t risk your job. It’s never worth it,” Meagan tried to be the mature voice of reason. She had heard stories of employees being terminated for interacting too intimately with guests.

 

“No, no, Meagan. I never intended to…”  


“Tessa, we all can see how smitten you are with him, even more so now that you know who he is. He’s even from the same area of Ontario as you. This is like fate or something. What’s that funny word?” Kaitlyn asked.

 

“Kismet?” Eric offered.

 

“Yes, that’s it. I’m not saying you should go for it. But at least maybe go over and say hi again before we leave here. Since you did spill his drink after he saved you this morning.”

 

“What?!” Meagan and Eric said in unison.

 

Tessa shot Kaitlyn a look and then had to fill her two friends in with the full story from that morning.

 

“Wow,” Meagan said shaking her head. “This is…wow. I’m saying you really shouldn’t get involved with him right now, not while you’re under contract, but maybe somehow you should…I don’t know, exchange phone numbers and at least text him sometime…or something.”

 

Tessa groaned and put her head in her hands as she sat down on her lounge chair. She then realized her body was still covered in Scott’s drink and it was drying into an uncomfortable, sticky film.

 

“I don’t know what to do, but I need to wash off this…” she waived her hands over her midsection. “I’ll be right back,” Tessa said as she walked towards to water lapping up at the shore.

 

Eric leaned in, “Okay girls, we need to track this hockey guy down and bring him over. Those two need to talk.”

 

Meagan gave him a look.

 

“Hey, I’m not condoning this illegal relationship either, but they should at least have a proper introduction, and I want to witness their sexual tension that you speak of, for myself. For scientific purposes,” Eric winked at Meagan and Kaitlyn.

 

“Okay, Kaitlyn, you go help her,” Meagan said pointing towards Tessa. “Make sure she’s cleaned up properly and is presentable. Eric, maybe tidy up around here, make it comfortable for them to sit somewhere. I’ll go find him, he can’t have gone far and is likely at the bar, drowning his embarrassment. I’ll look there first.”

 

*

 

Meagan had checked the bar and the restaurant, and had walked up and down every row of lounge chairs. No Scott to be found anywhere. She looked at her watch, they had an hour before they had to leave for the ship. “Shit,” she said out loud.

 

She ran her fingers through her short, brown hair, wondering where to look next or if she should claim defeat and head back to her friends empty handed.

 

Meagan turned to look out into the bay, and spied what she was hunting. A sulky-looking Disney Prince, clad in just his swim trunks, slowing emerging from the water. He must have gone for a swim as he was missing his shirt from earlier. Damn, he is hot and physically ripped, Meagan thought…and he really does look like a mix between Aladdin and Prince Eric from The Little Mermaid. She can see 100% why the girls were calling him Disney Prince. She thinks that name should stick around for a bit.

 

“Hey! Scott!” she called out.

 

He turned to look in her direction, and she gave him a wave and walked towards him.

 

It was Tessa’s short friend, he thought. How does she know my name?

 

“Hi, I’m Meagan,” she offered out her hand for him to shake.

 

He wiped his wet hand on the side of his wet shorts, leaving it still…wet.

 

“Sorry, I’ve got ocean on my hand,” he said with a smile and shook her hand.

 

Meagan laughed. “Humour, that’s good.”

 

Scott looked at her, puzzled.

 

“Hey, how do you know my name?” he asked.

 

“Long story, I have someone who wants to discuss that with you though. You need to come with me,” Meagan grabbed Scott’s hand and pulled him through the sea of lounge chairs, back to her friends.

 

Tessa was pacing back and forth, while Kaitlyn kept reassuring her friend that she was brave and that she was not going to throw up from her nervousness. “You just have to say hello and maybe tell him a bit about yourself, or how you know him. Don’t stress out over this, Tessa. We’ll all be right here with you, then it can’t be deemed as fraternizing.”

 

“Okay, you’re right. I _can_ do this…”

 

“Do what?” Scott asked as he walked up behind Tessa.

 

Tessa turned around and her face promptly went three shades whiter than the white sand beach they were standing on.

 

“I…um…”

 

“Please, sit. Both of you,” Kaitlyn cut in to save Tessa from embarrassment.

 

Scott and Tessa obliged, both feeling uneasy about where this was going…it had a teenage, underage drinking, make-out party vibe that neither were sure if they wanted to proceed further with.

 

“This is Tessa,” Eric said, “she’s a dancer on board Royal Caribbean. An employee…we all are, actually. We understand you have met each other, but not formally. She’s not always this mute and awkward, I promise. She tells us that she recognized you as a hockey player with the Leafs?”

 

“Ah, okay. Now I know why you knew my name,” Scott said looking at Meagan.

 

“Sorry, I should add that I’m Eric and that’s Kaitlyn,” Eric said pointing at Kait.

 

“Nice to meet everyone. So…why am I here? Am I being interrogated about something? I’m sorry for spilling my drink on you, Tessa. And I’m sorry about the marks I left on your arm. I truly am.”

 

Tessa blushed and looked down at her hands, her fingers twisting the silver rings on her left hand. “I’m not upset about either of those things, your apologies are more than accepted. I do appreciate you catching me this morning.”

 

“So…you like hockey?” Scott asked, changing the topic to something he felt was safer.

 

Tessa looked up at Scott and giggled. “Not really.”

 

Scott made a pouty face.

 

“Sorry, my ex-boyfriend made me watch all of the Leafs games on TV. He adored you as a player.”

 

“Ex-boyfriend? So, who is this then?” Scott asked pointing at Eric.

 

“Eric?” Tessa shook her head as a grin grew across her face. She giggled again, a cute, flirtatious giggle. This made her three friends give each other knowing glances. Meagan made a chopping motion with her hand to cut the invisible tension in the air. Eric nodded at Meagan.

 

Eric placed his hand on Tessa’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, Scott. I’m not her boyfriend.”

 

“But, I saw you. Earlier. Rubbing lotion on her. _All_ over her.” Scott was confused.

 

Eric laughed. “Scott, relax. I’m gay. You have nothing to compete with here.”

 

Scott let out a huge sigh of relief. He was glad that situation was all a misunderstanding.

 

“So, you’re single then?” he asked hopefully.

 

“She is,” Meagan interjected, “but she can’t get involved with you while she’s working. That would be grounds for immediate termination, and this is only her second week on board. She has too much to lose right now.”

 

Both Tessa’s and Scott’s faces fell. They were like five year olds that had been told they couldn’t have ice cream for dinner.

 

Scott ran his fingers through his hair nervously. “No…I…I wasn’t looking for a relationship, or anything. I mean, maybe I’d be open to that, but…um…”

 

“I’m not interested in a relationship either,” Tessa said, with a stony look on her face. She had shut down her emotions, packed up any sort of energy she had been giving off towards Scott into a box and shut the lid. Tight.

 

Her response made Scott’s heart sting a little. She sounded like she meant it. She really wasn’t interested in him after all. This had been a one-sided attraction, he decided.

 

“Um, well, it was nice meeting all of you. I should probably be going now,” Scott said as he stood up to leave. He felt three hands on his shoulders pushing him back down into the chair.

 

“Not so fast,” Eric said firmly.

 

“Tessa has had the hots for you since you first walked on board the cruise ship yesterday,” Kaitlyn grinned at Scott.

 

Scott’s face lit up. “Really?” he asked as he looked over at Tessa, her face turning bright pink.

 

“Kait!!” Tessa hissed. Kaitlyn would pay for that later.

 

“We can definitely tell that you both are attracted to each other,” Meagan chimed in.

 

“You just have to be careful with how you proceed, that is, if that’s something you both want to do,” advised Eric.

 

“Maybe exchange phone numbers and wait until Saturday, when Scott gets off the ship to start anything though,” Meagan suggested with a smile.

 

Scott’s face went from Cheshire Cat grin to pouty sad in a nanosecond.

 

“What’s wrong with that? You mean to tell me you can’t wait a couple of days?” Kaitlyn asked.

 

“I…I’m…I am actually here for two weeks. I’m not leaving on Saturday. My parents booked us on a back to back cruise.

 

“Oh…shit,” the four employees all said at the same time.

 

“Parents? Us? Who is ‘us’ exactly? Do _you_ have a girlfriend?” Kaitlyn quizzed Scott.

 

Scott groaned and put his head in his hands. He then proceeded to explain the travelling circus he was with, names, ages, all the details they were wanting and probably more. He told them how he’d recently broken up with his girlfriend, and gave details about his hockey career.

 

“Look, I don’t mean to cut this party short,” Meagan said, “but we really have to be getting back to the ship. Eric has gangway duties he committed to.”

 

“Oh, right. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to talk for so long. I can’t help it, I have the gift of the gab, as my mom says. I’m sorry. I guess I’ll see all of you around?”

 

“Wait,” Kaitlyn demanded. “You’re not leaving just yet. Exchange cell phone numbers first.”

 

“Um, I didn’t bring my phone with me to the beach, and as stupid as it sounds I actually don’t know what my number is. I don’t call or text myself too often…”

 

Tessa busted out her big laugh for that one. Her head thrown back, and clutching her sides as if it had been the funniest joke ever told.

 

Scott grinned. She really was the most beautiful woman he had been in close proximity to since, well, ever. If he could make her laugh like that for the rest of his life, he would feel complete. The sounds she made…so pure and genuine.

 

Meagan and Eric looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Kaitlyn wiped a tear from her eye, so happy that these two stupid idiots had found their way to each other finally.

 

“Okay, well, I can give you my number then,” Tessa said after she composed herself from her fit of laughter. “Ball will be in your court,” she warned Scott.

 

“Does anyone have a pen or paper though?” she asked her friends.

 

They all shook their heads no. No one had expected to be writing anything while on the beach today.

 

“I have a Sharpie marker back at my chair,” Scott offered.

 

That response got him four weird looks.

 

“Hey, I’m a famous hockey player. You have no idea how many people are asking me to autograph stuff. I come prepared.”

 

“You have a Sharpie, but no cell phone. You’re too much,” Kaitlyn scoffed at Scott.

 

“You know who that sounds like?” she asked Meagan and Eric. “It sounds just like something Tessa would do.”

 

“Well, that is true,” Tessa replied with a smile.

 

“Okay, we’ll all walk with you to your chair on our way out of here then, deal?” Eric asked.

 

Scott nodded.

 

*

 

The first bus back to the ship was at 3pm and Scott was on it. He couldn’t wait to get back to his stateroom and put Tessa’s phone number into his cell phone. She had written her number onto his forearm. It felt a bit scandalous having ten black numbers there. He kept running his fingers over the fresh ink, smudging it a little each time as he was so sweaty from the summer heat.

 

By the time his bus arrived back at the pier, and Scott made his way through the line up to re-board the ship, it was nearly 4pm. He saw Eric and gave a friendly “Hey man” and a wave to him. Eric replied with a smile and a “Welcome back” standard reply to all guests to as not arouse suspicion.

 

Scott was too impatient to wait for the crowded elevators, and he wasn’t in the mood to stop on every floor either. He ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time. His legs burned by the time he reached Deck 10. He walked quickly down the hallway towards his room.

 

“Hey Scotty!” shouted Danny. His family was just getting back to their room as well. “What’s the rush? How was the beach?”

 

Scott frowned. Bad timing. He wasn’t in the mood to talk to his oldest brother right now. He just wanted to text Tessa. He quickly moved his towel over his arm to cover Tessa’s phone number.

 

Danny saw it anyways. He was a Dad. He saw _everything_.

 

“Whatcha got on your arm there, pal? Huh? Did some girl claim you with her number? Way to go, Scott!” Danny cheered and joked with his brother, slapping him on the back.

 

Scott winced at being caught red handed, or black armed in this case.

 

Danny grabbed Scott’s arm for a closer inspection.

 

“Hey, now! That’s a London area code! How did you manage to find a local girl all the way over here? Well that makes things much easier, doesn’t it?” Danny grinned.

 

“Actually, it makes it extra complicated,” Scott grumbled.

 

“Sure, sure. Well, introduce me later tonight, I’d love to meet her!” Danny winked and went into his stateroom, closing the door behind himself.

 

Scott groaned and continued walking towards his room. Upon entering, he found his phone in his suitcase and started typing Tessa’s number into his phone's contact list.

 

“FUCK!” he swore out loud.

 

Two of the numbers on his arm were now smudged too much for him to read. Damn Caribbean sunshine, he thought. He should have tried to memorize her cell number!

 

“How do I keep getting so close, yet so far away?”

 

He angrily threw his phone on his king sized bed and stepped out onto his balcony for some fresh air to clear his head.

 

Scott would have to wait until tonight, after dinner, and see if he could find Tessa or one of her friends and explain his stupidity.

 

*

 

“Kait? He still hasn’t texted me. Should I be freaking out now, or wait another hour and then freak out?” Tessa whined to her friend.

 

The girls were freshly showered and sitting in the staff-only disco, sipping on wine; white for Kaitlyn and rosé for Tessa.

 

“I dunno, Tess. Give him some time yet. Who knows when he’s getting back to the ship and then maybe he’s got dinner right away or family obligations. He seems super interested in you, so I don’t think you need to worry.”

 

Tessa didn’t receive any text messages or phone calls from Scott that night.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scott...we love you but you're an idiot. Why were you smudging Tessa's number right off your arm? Geez.


	8. Full Day At Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shenanigans out on deck

**Chapter 8: Full Day At Sea**

 

“I don’t know, Kait. What if he never made it back on the ship yesterday? Or what if he got too drunk and fell over board last night?”

 

“Tess-ahhh, come on now. Don’t be ridiculous,” Kaitlyn whined, rolling her eyes at Tessa’s over dramatic ramblings. “I’m sure he has a good excuse as to why he didn’t text you. Don’t worry so much.”

 

The girls were eating breakfast together in the staff mess as they discussed ‘textgate’ when Chiddy walked up to their table, holding his own breakfast tray. He sat down in the empty chair next to Tessa.

 

“Good Morning, ladies! How are we today?” he asked in his most chipper Cruise Director voice.

 

“Ugh,” mumbled Tessa.

 

“Tessa means to say that we are both in a delightful mood this morning…and how are you Chiddy?” Kaitlyn replied to Patrick, with a smile while giving Tessa a death glare.

 

“I’m wonderful, as always, thank you very much!” he replied with a grin.

 

“Tessa isn’t fully awake yet,” Kaitlyn said, kicking Tessa under the table, indicating that she should smarten up in the presence of her superior. “She’s more talkative after she’s had two cups of coffee and the clock strikes 11am.”

 

“Ah, I see. Well, drink up then, Tessa, I need your assistance on deck this morning, 11am sharp!” Chiddy replied with a grin big enough to span the width of the ship.

 

*

 

The adult Moirs were getting themselves settled on the lounge chairs on Deck 12, over looking the main pool. The mini Moirs had been dropped off at the kids clubs on the other end of the same deck. They would spend the day being entertained by ship staff, giving the adults some time to relax and enjoy the sunshine for their first full day at sea.

 

There were no ports to stop at today, so they were going to take full advantage of the amenities on board. The women had booked some spa treatments for the afternoon, and the men were going to wing their activities, not being able to come to an agreement on what to do first. They would just see where the wind blew them. “Typical,” Alma had said at breakfast when they made that decision.

 

Scott had been thoroughly roasted at breakfast about Tessa’s partial phone number, still etched on his arm. He was extra grumpy this morning from the embarrassment of his stupidity and from his brothers bugging him.

 

He felt like doing something crazy and competitive to get even with them. He was trying to decide what though. Best of three rounds of mini golf? Who can stay up longest on the Flow Rider surf board? Rockwall climbing race to the top? Ice cream eating contest? Beer chugging competition?

 

His thoughts were interrupted by the ship’s loud speaker coming from the pool one deck below them. Their lounge chairs were in front of the white railing, so he had a full view of the swimming pool area as he sat on his chair.

 

“Coming up at 11am, join us pool side for the bellyyyy flllllllop competitionnnn!” Chiddy roared into his microphone.

 

“Bingo!” Scott said with an evil grin.

 

“Hey knuckleheads, we’re going to enter that contest, and I’m going to beat the shorts off of you both!” Scott shouted at his brothers over the DJ’s club music now blasting a beat from the same loud speakers.

 

“Prepare to lose, Scott-o,” Charlie said with a matching evil grin.

 

Danny just rolled his eyes at his younger brothers, he knew he could beat both of them in any contest, any time.

 

*

 

Tessa was both dreading and secretly excited for the belly flop competition. Kaitlyn had helped Chiddy last week, the new employees always got roped into helping Chiddy with his activities, mostly to expose them to all facets of the cruise ship entertainment during their first few weeks on board. Kaitlyn had gushed for hours about how crazy some of the floppers had been and the various levels of red that their bellies were after. Tessa kinda wanted to see this for herself.

 

Tessa changed into her standard ship uniform: a royal blue polo shirt with the Royal Caribbean logo and boring khaki Bermuda shorts. She grabbed her lanyard with her id tag on it and made her way up to the pool, arriving exactly 2 minutes before 11am. She quickly glanced around, hoping Scott might be there, but she didn’t see him.

 

*

 

One deck above, Scott saw a gorgeous raven-haired beauty clad in tacky ship-wear stroll out on deck. He bolted upright in his lounge chair, catching the eye of his mother.

 

“Scott, are you alright? Do you feel sick?” Alma was concerned for her son, as his face was pale and he looked like he might pass out. “Sit back in your chair and relax a moment, dear.”

 

Scott’s head was buzzing as he internally processed this scenario. Tessa! How do we keep finding each other?! This is insane. Okay, how can I approach her, without causing anyone to suspect anything? How can I ask for the rest of her phone number without someone hearing me? Ugh!

 

“Everybodyyyyyyy readdddddyyyyyyy???!!!” Chiddy yelled into his microphone and over the loud speakers.

 

Oh, shit, Tessa’s with the Cruise Director, Scott realized as he felt his heart rate increase substantially.

 

“Okay, goofballs, let’s go down and show everyone the Moir belly flops!” Danny cheered as he playfully smacked Scott on the side of the head.

 

Oh, shit. Why did I have to pick this activity? Scott thought to himself as he groaned out loud and followed his brothers down the flight of metal stairs to the pool on Deck 11.

 

*

 

“If we could get all willing and non-willing belly flop participants to come over to me to check in, we’ll get this party started in about five minutes, ladies and gentlemen!” Chiddy announced into his microphone.

 

Several men, mostly ones with big beer bellies, plus the three trim Moir men sauntered up to where Chiddy and Tessa were standing. The event drew quite the crowd, guests were closing in around the pool, hoping to catch a glimpse of the entertainment. Tessa’s job was to help organize the willing participants, keep tally of the scores, and hand out the trophy at the end.

 

 

“My lovely assistant, Tessa, will collect your name, weight and where you are from, then you can take a seat on the side here,” Chiddy said to the group that had gathered and then pointed to an area next to the pool.

 

Tessa worked her way through the line up of 8 men, when she reached the last one, Scott, she was still looking down at the clipboard she was holding to record the information on.

 

“Scott from Canada 176 pounds,” he said to her with a big, dopey grin on his face.

 

Tessa whipped her head up, her eyes went wide and her mouth fell open a bit.

 

“Scott…” she whispered.

 

“Yes, you should write that down,” he said with a wink and pointed to her clipboard with his index finger.

 

Tessa’s eyes went dark as she plastered on a fake smile and said, without moving her lips, “What happened to the number I gave you?”

 

Scott slowly reached his right hand up to his head and ran his fingers through his hair, hoping she would see that two numbers were missing from his arm.

 

“I lost part of it,” Scott said in a low voice.

 

Tessa giggled and started writing on her clipboard. She was still annoyed with him for not having texted her yesterday, but the way he sounded like a small boy, sorry for losing part of her phone number, softened her.

 

 

 

“Scott, where did you say you were from?” she asked him, trying to drag out their conversation.

 

“Canada,” Scott replied.

 

“Show me your arm again,” Tessa said quietly as she wrote his home country down.

 

Scott held his right arm out away from his body, making sure it wasn’t too obvious, and then scratched it slightly, to make it look like he had an itch.

 

“And how much do you weigh?” Tessa asked as she looked over at his arm.

 

“176 pounds,” Scott replied as he put his arm back to his side.

 

Tessa wrote that down and looked up at him with a glare, “one seven, and don’t you dare forget that,” and she turned to walk back to Chiddy.

 

Scott slunk over to where his brothers were sitting beside the pool. He was thankful that neither of them said a word about Scott taking his sweet time giving Tessa his information, before Chiddy started talking again.

 

One, seven, one, seven, one, seven. Scott repeated over and over again in his head. Tessa had looked kinda pissed off at him, and he didn’t blame her. He was at fault for not texting her, he had let her down and he knew he had to make it up to her. Somehow.

 

Chiddy explained to the crowd how the contestants would take turns stepping up onto ‘The Hurt Box’, an elevated wood platform, giving them some height before splashing into the pool. Chiddy revved up the on-lookers, instructing them to count down the jumps into the water and rating the belly flops by holding up 1-5 fingers for their score.

 

Scott waited for his turn, the men before him, including his brothers, had received decent scores.

 

“And our last flopper, from Canada, we have Scott, weighing in at 176 pounds,” Chiddy announced.

 

Scott climbed up the three steps to the top of The Hurt Box, and struck a muscle pose, rippling his well-defined muscles, and then pretended to shoot a puck with an invisible stick. That got him a few screams and wolf whistles of encouragement. They must recognize me, he thought. He took his final pose and the crowd counted down.

 

“3, 2, 1, SPLASH!”

 

Scott jumped, arching his flexible back so that his stomach definitely hit the water first with a huge splash, soaking the poolside onlookers. His finger scores were mostly fives, that he could see. His chances of winning looked good! He took his seat again, next to Danny.

 

“Show off,” Danny whispered to Scott.

 

“And for our winner, we have for you a trophy made of real genuine pressed plastic! Congratulations….Scott from Canadaaaaaa!” Chiddy shouted over the loud speakers, a round of applause from the audience followed.

 

Scott jumped up, acting slightly surprised that he had won, and feeling elated that he beat his brothers.

 

Tessa was standing beside Chiddy, holding his trophy.

 

“Scott, come up and claim your prrrrrrrizzzzzze!” Chiddy belted into the microphone.

 

Scott waved to the crowd and up to his mom, who was watching proudly from the deck above. She knew one of her boys would win that contest. The boys had been having belly flop and cannonball contests in their pool at home since they were small. Scott usually won, as he was the most dramatic of the three.

 

He walked over to Tessa, she was beaming at him. He wished _she_ was his prize instead of the trophy.

 

“Congratulations, Scott,” she said with a big smile.

 

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say that chick is into our little brother,” Charlie said to Danny as he elbowed him in the ribs.

 

“Who?” Danny replied.

 

“The one giving him the trophy. I mean, she’s good looking and all, but she’s tossing out heart eyes at Scott. Just look,” Charlie said nodding in Tessa’s direction.

 

“Huh, I think you’re right…although girls are always draping themselves over Scotty. That’s nothing new. He is easier on the eyes than either of us,” Danny replied.

 

“True enough…hey! I resent that! I’m the better looking one of the three of us,” Charlie retorted.

 

Scott was back, standing in front of his brothers and holding his plastic trophy. “What are we contesting now? Good looks? You both know that I win that competition.”

 

“If you’re better looking, then why are you the only one of us still single?” Charlie said with a laugh.

 

Scott quickly dunked his trophy in the water, filling it up, and tossed pool water on both of his brothers, before turning to run away from them and up the stairs. The boys ran after Scott, he’d have to pay for the unexpected water in their faces.

 

*

 

Tessa’s shift with Chiddy was over, and she was making her way back to her stateroom, as fast as she could, hoping for two things. One, that Kaitlyn would be there so she could discuss seeing Scott, and two, that Scott might have already texted her. She arrived at her room to find it empty, and no message from Scott. She felt her good mood deflate quickly. She looked at the clock, she had rehearsal in 20 minutes. “Ugh,” she groaned out loud. She changed into her athletic gear and laid down on her bed, replaying the morning’s events in her head.

 

*

 

One, seven, one, seven, one, seven. Scott repeated over and over again in his head as he walked quickly back to his stateroom.

 

He had excused himself from his family, citing he wanted to put his plastic trophy in his room so he wouldn’t lose it. He had won many awards during his NHL career so far: Art Ross Trophy, Lady Byng Memorial Trophy, Hart Memorial Trophy, Conn Smythe Trophy and of course, The Stanly Cup, but this plastic trophy that Tessa had handed him, somehow seemed the most significant right now.

 

After reaching his room, and finally entering Tessa’s full phone number into his contacts list, he opened a new conversation and thought about what he should text to her…

 

 **Scott:** I’m so so so so sorry. I managed to rub off part of your phone number yesterday. My arm was too sweaty from the heat, I guess? Please forgive me? Again? I’m not starting this off on the right foot, constantly begging you for forgiveness. Forgive me for that too. I promise, I’m not as ridiculous as this all seems

 

He decided he should send her a picture too, so he posed in front of the full length mirror on the back of his stateroom door. He took a full body picture, wearing just his swim trunks, proudly holding his plastic trophy and displaying his still red stomach. He added his best goofball smile and snapped the selfie. He texted it to Tessa, hoping that it might win her over.

 

 **Scott:** So, I’m supposed to hang out with my bros and dad the rest of today. I won’t have my phone with me. But, I’d love to meet up with you later if we can? Maybe tonight? Let me know

 

Scott turned off his phone and tossed it back in his suitcase before heading back up on deck. Hopeful that Tessa would pity him enough to reply back.

 

*

 

Tessa’s phone buzzed three times, startling her out of her thoughts.

 

“Finally!” she exclaimed with giddiness. She began to read Scott’s messages.

 

“Aww, yes, of course,” she sighed out loud in response to him asking for forgiveness.

 

Then she gazed at his picture, committing it to memory. “Gosh. He’s a snack and a half. I want to run my fingers through his gorgeous hair, it’s the perfect length. I’m glad he won today, he looks good holding a trophy.”

 

She looked closer at the picture, the background of the photo, was that his stateroom? Or where was he? It looked bigger than a stateroom. Hmm…

 

She read over his last message and pouted. She had rehearsal and then two shows tonight. Boo!

 

 **Tessa:** Hey, thanks for finally texting me :)

 

 **Tessa:** Of course you are forgiven :) :)

 

 **Tessa:** Who is the handsome guy in that photo? :) Are you in your stateroom?

 

 **Tessa:** Unfortunately I have rehearsal this afternoon and two shows to perform tonight. I’m not done until after 11pm, and probably wouldn’t be very good company after that :(

 

 **Tessa:** Tomorrow the ship stops in Curacao…what are your plans? Maybe we can inconspicuously meet up there for a drink? :)

 

She thought about texting him a picture, but she decided against taking a selfie in her tights and sports bra. Although he had seen her wearing less clothing yesterday, she _had_ been wearing her skimpiest bikini, she felt slightly self-conscious in her current attire. She’d get Kaitlyn to take one of her later in her costume and full show make up.

 

Tessa turned off her phone and went to look for Kaitlyn at rehearsal.

 

*

 

The four Moir men spent the next several hours playing round after round of mini-golf, trying to beat each other, while simultaneously having a beer-drinking competition. This made their golf scores ridiculously high. Afterwards, they felt incredibly drunk from their shenanigans in the sunshine, so they opted for a napping contest in the shade until dinner.

 

*

 

Scott returned to his stateroom later that afternoon to shower and change before dinner, formal night tonight! The first thing he did though, was pull out his phone to check if Tessa had texted him back.

 

“Yes!” he said out loud to himself, a big smile on his face.

 

She had indeed texted him. Fives messages! Scott sat down on his bed to type out a reply.

 

 **Scott:** Yup, my stateroom. My parents booked me in an Owner’s Suite. This place is massive, like a mini apartment, haha!

 

 **Scott:** And yes, I am the handsome devil in the picture

 

 **Scott:** I will be at the second show: second row, centre aisle. Just like last time. I will keep my eye out for the most beautiful dancer in the show. Break a leg tonight!

 

 **Scott:** Tomorrow I booked a Speedboat adventure and snorkel shore excursion, it’s in the morning, so I’m free after lunch until whatever time we have to be back on board the ship

 

 **Scott:** What do you have planned for tomorrow?

 

 **Scott:** If you stay by your phone, I can text you when I’m back at the ship and we can figure out where to meet? I’d love the chance to talk to you in person over that drink

 

*

 

 **Tessa:** I had Kaitlyn take a picture of me backstage before the show, what do you think :)

 

Tessa selected the best one of the four pictures her friend had snapped while they waited for their turn to go on for the first show. She texted that to Scott with her first text message.

 

 **Tessa:** I hope you enjoy the show, I’ll look for you :) :)

 

 **Tessa:** Speedboat adventure? Sounds like fun! :)

 

 **Tessa:** Owner’s Suite? Wow, can you send me some more pictures? I’d love to see the rest of it! :)

 

 **Tessa:** Eric and Meagan have daytime shows tomorrow, so it’s just Kaitlyn and I. We’re heading to the beach in the morning, and she has to be back on board for 1pm to help host Bingo. So, that works out well for us to catch that drink :)

 

 **Tessa:** I’ll wait for your text tomorrow…don’t lose my number this time :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tessa wants to see the inside of Scott's stateroom? Whoa there, Tessa. Slow down lol.  
> Will they be able to find each other in Willemstad and have a drink? Or two?
> 
> I like reading your comments! Say hi here or on Twitter @Tutu2220


	9. Curacao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa meets up with Scott for that drink...

**Chapter 9: Curacao**

 

The ship docked in port at 8:01am, and was cleared by customs at 8:22am. Scott met his tour group at 8:55am and was on his bus by 8:59am. Tessa and Kaitlyn didn’t roll off the ship until 10:47am.

 

“Maybe I should start putting energy drinks in with your first morning coffee?” Kaitlyn suggested.

 

“No,” Tessa said grumpily. “That stuff is bad for you anyways, I’ve read.”

 

“Oh! Look a coffee shop! Do you want to…”

 

“Yes! Dear Lord, yes!”

 

“Why are you so tired this morning anyways, Tess? We didn’t even go anywhere after the last show wrapped,” Kaitlyn quizzed her best friend.

 

“Ugh,” Tessa groaned as they entered the coffee shop. “I couldn’t fall asleep. My brain was spinning and wouldn’t shut off.”

 

“Hmmm, this spinning, would it have anything to do with a certain Disney Prince?” Kaitlyn smiled an evil grin at Tessa, knowing full well that it did.

 

“Ugh,” Tessa groaned again. “Coffee first,” she whined.

 

*

 

Tessa was half way through drinking her extra large cappuccino before she finally started talking.

 

“I can’t stop thinking about him. What he looks like. The way he smells. How I want to run my hands through his hair. And rip his clothes off…”

 

“Tessa!!” Kaitlyn hissed. “Oh my God, Tessa! Really?! Take it a step back, girl!”

 

Tessa shot Kaitlyn a look, so she lowered her voice.

 

“Tessa, you only officially met him once, briefly, and watched him belly flop into the pool. How are you this head over heals in love with someone that you really don’t know much about?”

 

“I know plenty,” Tessa retorted.

 

“Okay, when’s his birthday?”

 

Tessa wrinkled her nose.           

 

“What’s his favourite colour?”

 

Tessa stuck out her tongue.

 

“How old are his brothers? What schools did he go to? What’s the name of his first pet? What’s…”

 

“Okay, okay. Fine. I don’t really know him at all. I only know bits and pieces of his hockey career that may have stuck in my head at some point when Ryan talked about him. And the few details that he told us when we were on the beach, although I _was_ daydreaming through most of that.”

 

“Tess! Why were you not listening to him talk? That’s why we were holding that intervention in the first place!”

 

“I’m sorry, his body was just _so_ distracting!”

 

“Gosh, you’re talking like a horny teenager with a fan crush on him.”

 

“Well, that’s how I feel,” Tessa pouted.

 

“So, what do you want? Do you just want to have sex with him and then never talk to him again? Or do you want a relationship with him? You know full well that neither should happen on the ship this week. Or next week.”

 

Tessa groaned and put her head down on the wood coffee shop table for a minute, contemplating what she wanted to do.

 

She looked back up at Kaitlyn. “Maybe I just need to get laid first to get my head in the game. It’s been too long, Kait. I don’t know. When he’s near me, I get this electricity pulsing through my body. It’s like my brain short circuits and I just want to jump on him.”

 

Kaitlyn gave Tessa a side eye. “You’re right. I think you just need to get laid. You are making no sense, whatsoever. So, are you just going to lead with that line when you see him this afternoon?” she asked sarcastically.

 

“NO!” Tessa scowled at her friend. “That would not be appropriate…would it?”

 

“Tessa! No! You should definitely not lead with that. You’ll sound like a slutty, desperate dancer who trolls for men on vacation.”

 

“Well you’re no fun!”

 

“What happened to Tessa Virtue, voice of reason? You both need to take this slow. And if you have the desire to speed it up within the first hour of your date this afternoon, you need to picture Chiddy strangling you and tossing your limp body over board for fraternizing. It’s bad enough that the two of you are risking a meeting in public anyways.”

 

“Never mind Chiddy, my mom would murder me if she found out I was fired. Ugh, maybe this whole thing is a bad idea after all. Maybe I should text him and cancel. I can say I’m sick, or I hurt myself last night or something?”

 

“He saw you dance on stage last night in the second show, I doubt he’d buy the injury story. Besides, I think he’s genuinely interested in you. He doesn’t seem fake. I don’t think you should blow him off. I just think you should not sleep with him _today_ , is all.”

 

“So, tomorrow I should?” Tessa said with a grin.

 

“No! Why don’t you text him now, did he say when he would be back?”

 

“Around lunch, I think?” Tessa pulled out her phone and texted Scott.

 

 **Tessa:** Let me know when you’re back from your tour

 

 **Tessa:** Where do you want to meet up for drinks?

 

*

 

 **Scott:** Hey, I’m back on the ship

 

 **Scott:** I had a genius idea, just don’t freak out

 

 **Scott:** I mean, don’t take this the wrong way?

 

 **Scott:** I booked a room at the Renaissance Hotel. At the end of the cruise pier, turn right. It’s an 8 minute walk from there

 

 **Scott:** I figured we could meet at the hotel, that way no one from the ship sees you talking to me?

 

 **Scott:** We could order room service, or something?

 

 **Scott:** Please don’t think I just want to get you to sleep with me

 

 

*

 

Tessa and Kaitlyn ended up skipping the beach and wandered around Willemstad instead. It was a cute Dutch port, the old town centre was filled with pastel-coloured colonial architecture. Tessa was much too restless to sit still today. She had too much nervous energy and sexual tension built up in her body. She didn’t hear her phone buzz the first five times, but the sixth one caught her attention.

 

“Oh! He’s texting me!”

 

“Well, what did he say?” Kaitlyn asked as she watched Tessa’s eyes widen.

 

“Um…”

 

“Well? Is he bailing on you or something?”

 

“Definitely an _‘or something’_ ,” Tessa turned her phone around so Kaitlyn could read Scott’s messages for herself.

 

“Shiiiit, he’s booked a hotel room! The sly fox! Well, are you going to text him back? He can see that you’ve read his texts,” Kaitlyn pushed the phone back towards Tessa.

 

“Oh, yeah. I guess I should before he freaks out and does bail on me. What should I say?! I don’t want to come across as too desperate!”

 

“I thought you were desperate though, Tess?” Kaitlyn said with a wink.

 

“Hmmm, I’ll go with this,”

 

 **Tessa:** Okay, that works

 

 **Tessa:** Text me the room number once you’ve checked in?

 

*

 

Scott let out a huge sigh of relief when he read Tessa’s reply to his text messages about the hotel room. He didn’t want to seem too forward, inviting a pretty girl up to his room. He hardly knew her, and he had only just booked the room 30 minutes ago. He truly hoped that she didn’t think he was only after one thing. Well, he certainly wouldn’t mind if that happened, but that wasn’t his initial intention. He didn’t want her to be fired from her job. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself if that happened. He needed to protect Tessa.

 

*

 

 **Scott:** Room 517

 

 **Tessa:** I’ll be there in 10 minutes :)

 

Scott paced the hotel room for 9 minutes, and then he heard a soft knock on the door. It had to be her! He walked quickly to the door, ran his fingers through his hair a few times and took a deep breath. Why am I so nervous? He thought to himself as he swung open the door.

 

“Hey,” he said casually to Tessa.

 

“Hey,” she whispered back.

 

Neither moved or said anything else for a few moments. They were both super nervous and not sure where the afternoon was going to take them. Both wanted what _could_ happen. Neither was sure it _should_ happen.

 

Scott cleared his throat. “Um, you look nice. Please, come in,” he gestured with his arm and stepped aside to allow Tessa space to enter the room.

 

Thankfully she broke the awkward silence.

 

“So, how was your tour this morning? You said you were going on a speedboat?”

 

Yeah! Yeah! Speedboat!” Scott grinned at Tessa. A little voice inside his head told him to smarten up and be cool. Take this slow. “I mean, it was fun, we went through the mangroves and the Spanish Water Lagoon. We got to stop for an hour to do some snorkeling, and on the way back we saw some pelicans. I’d do it again,” Scott shrugged his shoulders. That’s better, buddy.

 

“That does sound fun,” Tessa said as she looked down and picked at the soft pink fabric of her skirt.

 

“Um, do you want to sit?” Scott pointed at the king bed and then realized what he might be implying and also pointed at the two armchairs that were next to the patio door.

 

Tessa nodded and took one of the chairs. Scott took the other. Neither wanted to sit on the bed incase the other took it the wrong way.

 

“So…um…what did you do this morning? You mentioned you were going to the beach?”

 

Tessa crossed her legs and then uncrossed them. She folded her hands in her lap and then unfolded them and fiddled with the zipper on her purse.

 

Scott noticed every movement. He could tell she was nervous, restless.

 

“Kaitlyn and I found a little coffee shop and then walked around town. We changed our mind about the beach. I wasn’t in the mood, I guess.”

 

“Oh, that’s too bad,” Scott said, trying to figure out what she meant by that. She wasn’t in the mood? What does that mean? It could mean a million things! Ugh!

 

“So…” Tessa started but didn’t continue. She squirmed in her chair.

 

“Um, did you want to order some food? Or some drinks? They’ve got a menu. Here,” Scott said as he handed the little black book to Tessa.

 

“Yes! I’m starving!” That was the truth, although she knew she was too nervous to eat anything she was going to order. She flipped through the book, not sure what to get. Was she paying for this? Was he? Or were they going Dutch while on a Dutch island?

 

“Me too, I skipped lunch on board the ship. I figured it might take too long and I didn’t want to keep you waiting.”

 

“Oh,” Tessa said softly as she looked up at Scott. “That was really sweet of you,” she smiled at him.

 

“Order whatever you want, everything’s on me today!” Scott grinned.

 

Tessa was thankful he somehow read her mind _and_ offered to pay for the room service and the room?! But that was too much. She couldn’t have him do that. The room must have cost a fair bit and she knew room service wasn’t cheap either. “Oh, but I can’t do that. Let me pay for half at least,” she offered.

 

“Definitely not! First of all, I’m a gentleman. I asked you here, you are my guest, and I left _my_ credit card number when I checked in. Everything will just get added to my bill. And besides, in case your ex-boyfriend didn’t tell you, I’m one of the highest paid players in the NHL, with no girlfriend to spend my money on. Let me take care of this for you. It’s the least I can do since I hurt your arm and spilled my drink on you.”

 

“Um, okay. So…am I your girlfriend now then?” Tessa was confused. Did he imply that he was spending money on her because he didn’t have a girlfriend but wanted one? Ugh. She tuned out a bit when the word ‘girlfriend’ rolled off of his tongue and she lost where he was going with that.

 

“No, I mean, unless you want to be? I was intending to take things slow. But if you want to speed it up a bit, I’m game for that too.”

 

The tension in the room was building. It was the awkward, stomach flip flopping sexual tension. Tessa felt dizzy.

 

“Um, I think I want to go slow too. I mean, part of me does and the other part definitely doesn’t.”

 

Whoops. That slipped out by accident. She realized it too late and couldn’t retract it or correct it. Yikes. She just looked at Scott, her eyes wide with fear about how he would take her comment.

 

Scott ran his fingers through his hair again and then cleared his throat. “You know, I have to be honest with you…”

 

Oh, gosh, here we go, thought Tessa. He’s going to ask me to leave…

 

Scott stood up from his chair and started pacing back and forth.

 

“I’m super nervous…”

 

Oh! That’s not what I thought he was going to say?! But at least he’s being honest.

 

“Really nervous, actually, like I kinda want to vomit right now. I don’t know why. I mean, I don’t even get nervous before taking the ice in a game seven of the playoffs. And I have never have trouble speaking with women, or people in general. But I’m so nervous about talking one-on-one with you right now. I guess I just don’t want to screw up something that could be really amazing, you know? I don’t want to say the wrong thing and then have you get mad and walk out of here and I never see you again. I don’t really know where I want _this_ to go, I mean, it could go in several different directions. I’d love to get to know you more, and spend time with you, but I also can’t let you get fired from your job. But, I really, _really_ like you. I mean, what I know of you so far. I suppose we really don’t know each other that well,” Scott rambled as he continued to pace back and forth.

 

“No,” Tessa said quietly in reply. “Not yet, anyways.”

 

Be bold, Tessa. You can do this. Get what you want. She gave herself a pep talk and then stood up.

 

Scott had his back turned to her. She took a step forward to close the gap and waited for him to turn back around.

 

Scott turned, not knowing she was standing behind him. This caught him off guard. Tessa wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his, softly at first, then she increased the pressure when he didn’t pull back.

 

He didn’t exactly reciprocate, but she got the impression he was okay with where this might lead. She pulled away from him and looked him in the eyes.

 

“I’m sorry. I just really wanted to do that,” she blushed, her cheeks turning a cute shade of pink.

 

“No! Don’t be sorry! I really wanted to do that too,” Scott blushed, his neck turning lobster red.

 

Awkward!

 

“So, um, are you ready to order something then?” Scott asked, trying to change the subject and give his body a moment to stop pulsing with adrenalin. He adjusted the waistband of his shorts, trying to relieve a bit of the discomfort that was starting.

 

Scott sat down on the bed as Tessa retreated back to her chair.

 

“I could really use a drink right now to calm my nerves,” Scott said as he reached over to pick up the phone next to the bed. “What’s your poison? Do you drink? If not, that’s okay, maybe chocolate milk?”

 

Tessa giggled. “I do actually love chocolate milk, but a glass of wine would be nice. Riesling? I could use something to calm my nerves too.”

 

Scott nodded as he pressed the button on the phone to order room service.

 

“Hi, could I get two bottles of the Riesling and one of everything off of your food menu sent up to room 517 please?” There was a pause, while he listened to the person on the other end. “Thank you,” he said as he hung up the phone.

 

“50 minutes,” he said, turning around to look at Tessa. Her mouth was hanging open slightly. “What?” he said with a grin.

 

“One of everything? How much do you think I can eat?” Tessa squeaked.

 

“Why decide what you want, when you can try a bit of each?” Scott smiled as he shrugged his shoulders.

 

Tessa just shook her head and smiled back. This guy is too much.

 

“So…” Scott started, breaking the silence, “Tell me about your dancing? Is that your career? How did you end up getting a job on a cruise ship?”

 

Okay, this is what she was comfortable with. She started telling him about her dancing and family life, from as far back as she could remember, bringing him up to present day. “…and that’s how I ended up on the ship.”

 

Before Scott could respond, there was a knock at the door.

 

“Room service” came the muffled voice from the other side of the door.

 

Scott got up to open the door. Three carts were pushed into the room, full of food.

 

Tessa giggled as she looked at all the food and watched Scott generously tip each of the four staff members that had brought up the carts and two bottles of wine, already chilling in ice buckets. He just dished out money like he was made of it. Oh. Wait. He kinda was.

 

She watched as Scott poured them each a generously full glass of wine and then handed one to her. He sat on the chair beside her and tipped his glass towards hers. “To getting to know each other better?”

 

“Definitely,” she agreed as she clinked her glass together with his.

 

“Mmmm,” Scott mused as he swished and swallowed his first sip of wine. Tessa watched how he was expertly tasting and taking in the wine, as if he’d been to several vineyards and official tastings before. “That’s actually not bad. Aromatic, hints of citrus, specifically lime, and…honey…”

 

Tessa giggled nervously. “So, you know a bit about wine?”

 

“Yeah, you could say that. My parents own a vineyard in southern Ontario. You’ve maybe had some of our wine before? MacCormack Cellars?”

 

“What?! Wow! Yes, of course I know that brand well. I didn’t realize you were related to one of the biggest and most acclaimed vineyards in Ontario. What other surprises do you have?”

 

Tessa was shocked but grinning like a fool. A fool head over heels in love with a gorgeous man who happened to be an amazing hockey player and his parents owned a massive winery. She had to be dreaming. This was too fucked up to be real in any universe.

 

“Hmm, what else about me? I like karaoke?”

 

Tessa wrinkled her nose.

 

“Okay, maybe that’s not so impressive. I like to do ballroom dancing?”

 

Tessa’s face lit up. “Really?” she squealed.

 

“Yeah, my coach says it improves our movements on the ice. Most of the guys refused to take the lessons. But I actually liked it, so I kept it up. Not too often, just whenever it fit into my schedule. Mostly in the off season.” He blushed a little at his admittance and ran his fingers through his hair nervously.

 

“We should dance sometime,” Tessa suggested.

 

“Definitely. I mean, I’d really like that. I imagine you’d be very good at it.”

 

“You could say that,” Tessa blushed.

 

Scott stood up and walked over to the food carts. He looked over the selection and picked out two plates and walked them back over to Tessa. He put them down on the table between their chairs.

 

“Lemon meringue pie and a mystery plate…looks like salmon rolls maybe?” Scott guessed as he handed Tessa a fork.

 

Scott took his own fork and dug into the pie first.

 

Tessa looked at him, horrified that he’d start with dessert.

 

“What?” he said, his mouth full of pie. “Life’s too short. Start with dessert first.”

 

Tessa grinned. “I like the way you think!” she said as she poked her own fork into the pie, scooping off just the meringue.

 

Now it was Scott’s turn to look horrified.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“I like to eat it in layers,” Tessa shrugged. “First the meringue, then the lemon part, then the crust. I don’t know why, I’ve always done that. This is one of my favourite kinds of pie, but I do like them all, apple, rhubarb, any pastries really. And breakfast. If I had to eat only one meal all day it would be breakfast.”

 

“Good to know,” Scott replied with a smile as he pointed his fork at Tessa and then scooped a fork full of meringue off the slice of pie.

 

Tessa put her fork down and stood up from her chair.

 

“Everything okay?” Scott asked, concerned as to where she was going.

 

“Yup, just getting more comfortable, she said with a devilish grin.”

 

Tessa turned her chair so it was facing the table face on, instead of the side. She kicked off her flip flops and crisscrossed her legs as she sat back down. Thankful she had chosen a flowy pink skirt and a white t-shirt and not something tight.

 

“Refill on your wine?” Scott asked, as he finished the last of his.

 

“Sure,” Tessa smiled back.

 

*

 

They managed to get through most of the plates of food, at least tasting each one, and nearly both bottles of wine. At some point they had both moved onto the bed, sitting up against the headboard, with a generous amount of space between them still.

 

“Tess?”

 

“Mmmm”

 

“I feel much more relaxed now. I’m not nervous anymore.”

 

“Me too. The liquid courage probably helped. I’ve got a generous buzz right now.”

 

“I don’t know what I was so worried about. You’re so easy to talk with. I feel like I’ve known you for 20 years. I mean, we don’t have everything in common, but most people don’t. We’re allowed to have separate interests, right?”

 

“Of course. It would be boring if two people spent all of their time together doing the exact same things. It’s healthy to have different interests and friends outside of a friendship.”

 

“So…is this where we’re at? Are we…friends?” Scott asked, a bit scared of her reply. Hoping she’d agree, or maybe they could be a bit more than _just_ friends? He wanted to pull her body close to his and…

 

He didn’t have a chance to finish his thoughts as he watched Tessa scamper across the bed and snuggle up beside his body. She fit under his arm like the space had been carved out just for her. She fit against him the way none of his previous girlfriends had. It was if they were meant to be together. Soul mates.

 

“Definitely friends,” Tessa said, breaking the silence. She looked up at Scott. “I’d like to be more than just friends too, if that’s what you want. But if not…”

 

Tessa didn’t get a chance to finish. She was interrupted by Scott’s lips falling hard against hers. She was stunned for a second and then relaxed, kissing him back, matching his intensity. Both sets of hands roaming and touching and feeling. All. Over.

 

If she didn’t know any better, she’d think he wanted to be more than _just_ _friends_. Right now. Right here. In this hotel room. Her thoughts started swirling. She couldn’t focus on anything but where his lips were on her body and how much she wanted him. All of him. So badly.

 

“You…smell…so…good…” Scott mumbled in between placing kisses down her neck and across her shoulder blade. “What…is…that…vanilla…strawberries…”

 

“Mmmm…” hummed Tessa. She was melting under the heat of his breath. Each kiss drove her further and further to an edge that she wanted to jump off of.

 

Scott pulled away first. Tessa felt his body tense up before he moved.

 

“Tess,” he whispered as he leaned his forehead against hers, trying to catch his breath.

 

“I know,” she whispered back.

 

“We shouldn’t do this now,” they both said at the same time.

 

“I want you so badly,” Tessa said as a tear rolled down her cheek. “You have no idea…”

 

“I think I have a pretty good idea. Believe me. I want this as much as you do. But I think we should wait. I don’t want you to lose your job because of me,” Scott said in a soothing voice as he brushed the tear from her cheek with his lips.

 

“Why do you have to be the sweetest man on the planet?” Tessa whined.

 

“I care about you, Tessa,” Scott said as he pulled her into his lap. She could feel how hard he was against her thigh. It was super distracting. She wanted to reach out and touch him. Help him.

 

Instead, Tessa reached up and brushed her fingers through Scott’s hair. It was just long enough for her to grab a fist full, but not too long that he looked like a slob. It had the ultimate flow and it turned her on. The more she touched his hair, the faster her heart beat. She was sure he could hear it.

 

“Please, Scott. I don’t want to wait. I don’t think I can. Maybe if we just did this now, and took the anticipation out of the equation, we could make it the next two weeks as just friends? And then after that we could resume this?” she said waiving her free hand between them.

 

Tessa had no idea where in her brain that illogical thinking just came from. But she didn’t care. She was so turned on in this moment that she just needed someone, _anyone_ , to put her out of her misery. Right now.

 

She moved off of Scott’s lap and swung a leg over his body, straddling him. She cupped his face with her hands and leaned into him, gently kissing his lips.

 

Scott grabbed Tessa around the waist and pulled her closer, tighter against his body. She whimpered at the friction, it was something, but not enough.

 

“Are you sure, Tessa? Once we cross this line…we can’t go back.”

 

“Positive. I have never been so sure of wanting something in my entire life.”

 

*

 

“Maybe that was a bad idea,” Tessa said quietly as she laid naked next to Scott on the bed.

 

Scott groaned.

 

“No, no. _That_ was amazing. _You_ were amazing. But maybe, I don’t know. I guess I’m second guessing myself now that we’ve…consummated our friendship?”

 

“I don’t have any regrets,” Scott said firmly. “You were amazing and it had been quite the dry spell for me these last few weeks. I did need that release. I feel lighter, more relaxed. What happened in this room, can stay in this room. I won’t say anything, even to my family, if you don’t want me to.”

 

“That’s probably for the best until we figure out what the hell we’re going to do next,” Tessa giggled.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday TV! :)  
> I just had to make the room number 517, even though the hotel only has 4 floors.  
> This chapter happened by accident. They were supposed to wait until a few more chapters before that happened. Whoops :)
> 
> I like reading your comments! Say hi here or on Twitter @Tutu2220


	10. What Happened After Curacao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened in their hotel room, did not stay in their hotel room...

**Chapter 10: What Happened After Curacao**

 

Scott had insisted Tessa leave the room first, so that they would not be seen together walking back to the ship. She agreed that was probably the safest, most logical option, but a little part of her died inside. She felt so connected to this man she met only three days ago. She wanted to stay by his side and walk hand in hand back to the ship with him…and straight into his stateroom. A large part of her wanted to forgo being an employee right now and just be Scott’s partner. Forever.

 

Tessa shook her head as she walked along the pier towards the massive ship. All of this was just so unlike her usual, logical self, she thought.

 

I think things through before committing. Okay, so I had definitely thought through having sex with Scott, several times actually, before committing to it. I thought about it a lot, she justified as she smiled to herself.

 

I always weigh all of my options, okay, I mostly did that. No, wait, I did do that. I weighed all of them. If I get my ass booted off the ship, then so be it. I found the man I want to spend the rest of my life with. That’s all that matters at this point.

 

Is it though? Yes. Dancing on the ship was just a way to make some much needed money. This is not and never has been my career. I’m not cut out to spend the next several years onboard a ship, the way Meagan and Eric have done.

 

Am I sure he’s the one? Tessa continued to question herself internally as she waited in the line up of passengers.

 

Yes. A million times yes. I feel it so deep in my soul. I have never been more sure of anything in my life. It never felt like this with Ryan. I thought he was the one, but looking back, I never felt the way I do right now. And I was with Ryan for three years.

 

Tessa pulled out her ID tag and pass as she re-boarded the ship, thankful that none of her friends were standing there today. She had to figure out how she was going to tell Kaitlyn. Or should she not tell her? Scott said he wasn’t going to tell anyone. Maybe she shouldn’t either?

 

Tessa unlocked her stateroom and pushed the heavy door open.

 

“There you are!” Kaitlyn exclaimed. She had been sitting on her bed, reading a book she borrowed from the ship’s library.

 

“So? How was your date with Scott?” She grinned from ear to ear as she looked Tessa up and down.

 

Her smile faded quickly and her eyes narrowed.

 

“Oh my God, you didn’t. Tess-ahhh!! You had sex with Scott!!”

 

“How the hell can you tell that?!”

 

Tessa quickly looked her own body up and down. She didn’t see anything visibly obvious.

 

Kaitlyn leaped off of her bed and wrapped her arms around Tessa in a giant hug.

 

“Tess!” Kaitlyn groaned. “Really?” she asked as she stepped back to look Tessa in the eyes.

 

“I can tell…because you’re glowing…radiating! Not the ‘I think I’m in love with Scott Moir’ glow you had earlier today when I left you at the cruise pier. But a ‘I’ve been thoroughly fucked by Scott Disney Prince Moir’ look.”

 

Kaitlyn spun Tessa around so they were both facing the large mirror on the back of their stateroom door.

 

“Look.” Kaitlyn said.

 

Tessa looked at herself.

 

“I don’t know, Kait. I don’t see it.”

 

“We’ve been spending every day together for the last several weeks. Trust me when I say I can spot any difference in you.”

 

Tessa scrunched up her nose. “Really?” she squeaked.

 

“Really.” Kaitlyn replied.

 

“Huh.” Tessa stared at herself in the mirror and then looked up at Kaitlyn’s face, her head was perched on the top of Tessa’s shoulder.

 

“So? Was he as amazing in bed as we assumed he’d be?”

 

“Kait!!” Tessa shrieked, her face turning bright pink.

 

Kaitlyn lifted her head up off of Tessa’s shoulder and crossed the small room to lay down on her bed on her stomach. She propped herself up on her elbows and put her chin in her hands and grinned.

 

“Well, I like a good romance novel. And your life these last few days has just been writing itself. We’ve arrived at the juicy part of the book. The first of many, I’d assume. You have to give me details! Read me the book of Tessa and Scott!”

 

Tessa ignored Kaitlyn for a moment while she thought about where to start. From the beginning of their ‘date’, she guessed? She pulled a pair of tights and an athletic shirt out of her cupboard and started to change out of her skirt and t-shirt.

 

“Okay, I’ll tell you. But you have to promise me that none, _none_ , of this leaves this room. Okay?”

 

“I promise!”

 

*

 

Scott slid into his chair at the dinning room table. Last to be seated, as per usual. Everyone’s eyes on him. Burning into him. It’s like they knew what he had been up to that afternoon.

 

They didn’t really know, he was just being paranoid that someone would catch on.

 

“Glad you could join us tonight, Scott,” Alma said to her youngest son as she put her arm around him and pulled him towards her for a little side hug.

 

The wait staff placed Scott’s usual beer down in front of him and waited to take his meal order. The others had already ordered.

 

“Scott,” Joe said looking at his son from across the table. “how was your speedboat tour?”

 

Scott ran his fingers through his still damp hair. His family knew his tics. “Um, good, it was a bit shorter than I would have liked, I guess. Next time I’ll just rent my own speedboat. We only had an hour at the beach.”

 

“Good idea, actually. Alma, maybe we should do that in the next port?”

 

“What’s that, dear? Rent a boat or spend an hour at the beach?”

 

“Rent a boat, love. We can have our own little romance at sea,” Joe winked at his wife.

 

“What else did you do today, Scott?” Danny quizzed.

 

Why is everyone grilling me! Scott thought to himself as he picked up his beer to stall. He had to come up with some excuse. He had not planned this out and didn’t expect all of these questions.

 

He lifted the glass to his mouth and took a big gulp.

 

“Scott got himself laid today! Good job, Buddy!” Charlie grinned at his little brother.

 

“Charles!” Nicole hissed at her husband. “Not while there are little ears at the table!”

 

Scott was caught off guard as he proceeded to choke on the beer he was swallowing when his brother made that declaration to the entire table, and the four tables in the vicinity.

 

Alma pounded her hand on Scott’s back as he sputtered and tried to catch his breath. Scott excused himself from the table and walked out of the dining room to finish choking in a more private setting. The doors to the main dining room closed behind him and the little vestibule was abandoned.

 

A moment later Charlie was pulling Scott in for a big hug.

 

“Are you okay?” Charlie pulled back to look at his little brother at arms length. “I’m sorry, Buddy. I was only joking around. Is she the one who gave you her number? The one from London?”

 

Scott nodded as he coughed.

 

“You really like her, don’t you?”

 

Scott nodded again, still unable to speak properly.

 

“Good. You deserve to be happy. So why are you not having dinner with her then?”

 

“It’s complicated,” Scott replied in a raspy voice as he looked down at his shiny black dress shoes.

 

“Okay, I won’t pry any more. I can see you don’t want to talk about it right now. I’ll drop the subject. I’m here for you when you’re ready, all right? I love you, Scott.”

 

“Thanks, Char. I know you and Danny have my back. I love you too, brother,” Scott said as he pulled Charlie in for a bear hug.

 

“So, am I going to be your best man, or Danny?”

 

Scott twisted Charlie into a headlock.

 

“Sorry, man. It’s SO obvious!”

 

Scott squeezed tighter.

 

“Uncle! Uncle!” Charlie gasped.

 

Scott let go of Charlie’s neck. “Come on, our food is probably getting cold.”

 

*

 

Later that night, Tessa and Kaitlyn made their way up to the gym to check if it was busy. It was surprisingly full with either diehard athletes or guilty over-indulgers, so they opted to do some laps on the running track first. They did not have to perform tonight and wanted to work off the pasta they had for dinner.

 

“So, have you talked to him since you got back on the ship?” Kaitlyn asked as they started their first lap.

 

Tessa didn’t reply.

 

“Tess! What the hell? Just a few hours ago you were gushing to me about how in love you were and how amazing your afternoon was with him, and you haven’t even texted him? Why are you giving him the silent treatment?”

 

“I don’t know, Kait. I guess I’m not sure what to do next. We kinda skipped a bunch of steps in the middle of our relationship.”

 

“You can say that again. But you two don’t seem like the conventional relationship type anyways. I would expect you will do everything in a backwards sort of way.”

 

“What do you mean by that?” Tessa was honestly confused by her friend’s comment.

 

“Well…you met under interesting circumstances, in the weirdest of locations, you both act like you’ve known each other for more than 20 years and then jump in the sack on day three of only finding out that the other person even exists. Clearly neither of you is interested in quote unquote dating, like normal people would. You’d rather risk your job, sneaking around port hotel rooms and then what happens when you get back home…in SIX MONTHS time, Tessa? He goes home next week and you won’t see each other for SIX MONTHS! Did you _really_ think that part through?”

 

“Whoops. I _thought_ that I thought everything through. I guess I missed that part,” Tessa sighed.

 

“Yeah, ya did.”

 

“UGGGHHHH!!” Tessa cried as she tipped her head back to the black night sky. The realization of what she had started this afternoon was hitting her like a ton of bricks.

 

*

 

Scott was just exiting the ship’s fitness centre when he heard a female scream out on deck. He quickly scanned the area he was standing in, not sure if someone had hurt themselves or was being attacked. But he didn’t see anything.

 

He had always felt that helping people was in his blood. If he had not been a successful professional hockey player, he likely would have become a fire fighter, just like his two brothers were.

 

Scott stood still and listened for more screams or something to indicate there was a struggle. Maybe it was just someone having a bit too much fun. And then he heard crying coming from mid-ship. He walked towards the crying, his body on high alert, ready to fight someone off if need be. He saw a woman crumpled up on the running track and another woman leaning over her, rubbing her hand on the woman’s back.

 

Scott jogged over towards them but before he got too close he shouted, “Is everything okay?” He had not wanted to frighten the women, as their backs were to him.

 

The woman rubbing her friend’s back looked up towards him.

 

“Scott?” Kaitlyn said as she squinted in the dark.

 

“Oh my God, Tess!” Scott whispered as he ran to Tessa, she was still curled up on the ground, her body shaking from crying so hard.

 

“What happened? Did she hurt herself?” Scott asked as he started rubbing his hand on Tessa’s back.

 

“You could say that,” Kaitlyn replied sharply.

 

Scott looked up at Kaitlyn, puzzled as to what she meant. He turned back to Tessa.

 

“Tess, are you okay? Can you stand up?”

 

Tessa uncurled her arms from around her body and sat up on her knees. Tears were streaming down her face as she looked up at Scott.

 

“We made a huge mistake…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit. Now what?  
> Can't rewind time.  
> Are they truly on the same page? Or is Tessa just freaking out?
> 
> I like reading your comments! Say hi here or on Twitter @Tutu2220


	11. What Happened After What Happened After Curacao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans for the future are made...
> 
> I was impatient and just had to figure out where these characters were going. So you get an unexpected chapter. I should be outside planting my flowers.

**Chapter 11: What Happened After What Happened After Curacao**

 

Tessa uncurled her arms from around her body and sat up on her knees. Tears were streaming down her face as she looked up at Scott.

 

“We made a huge mistake…”

 

“I don’t believe you actually mean that, Tessa,” Scott said as he reached out and took Tessa’s left hand. “I think you are just scared. Scared of how we proceed, where we go from here. Fear of the unknown, the unplanned.”

 

“Yeah,” she sniffed. “That actually sounds more logical than calling it a mistake.”

 

“Look, we should talk. But maybe not here, eh?”

 

“That’s probably a good idea,” Kaitlyn chimed in. “Where though?”

 

“My stateroom? It’s late enough that the room stewards are done and gone from the hallways. I’ll go ahead of you and leave the door propped open?”

 

“I don’t know, Tess…” Kaitlyn warned.

 

Tessa looked up at Kaitlyn. “I know where the cameras are and how to avoid them. I overheard Fedor talking about it to Zac at dinner tonight. Apparently the whole fraternizing thing is only a loose suggestion? I don’t know if that’s true, but it does happen. Frequently. I am not the first, nor will I be the last. And besides, this isn’t a one night stand,” Tessa turned to look at Scott. “Right?”

 

“Definitely not a one night stand.”

 

“Okay, but no sex!” Kaitlyn said firmly, looking at both of them as if they were 15 year olds.

 

“Agreed. No sex,” Scott and Tessa said in unison.

 

*

 

Tessa made her way to Scott’s stateroom without being seen, she hoped. She had not passed anyone along the way, thankfully. She kept her head down and walked with a purpose, so if any cameras did catch her, she hoped it wouldn’t be obvious that she was a little freaked out that she was actually doing this.

 

As Scott had said, the door was propped open and she let herself in, closing the door behind her.

 

“Scott?” she called out as she looked around.

 

Dear Lord, this is a freaking palace, she thought to herself. Her entire stateroom was the size of a large closet. She slowly scanned over every inch, committing it to memory, in case she was never invited back to where the rich people stay. She knew she’d never be able to afford staying in a room like this, even with the staff discount.

 

Scott appeared from around the corner. Corner? His room had corners?

 

“How big is this place?!” she exclaimed.

 

“Too big for just one person,” Scott said running his fingers through his hair. “I don’t know why my parents put me in this suite. Anyways, we should probably stay inside and not go out on the balcony. Voices travel far out there. You’d be surprised at the shit I’ve heard out there in the last few days.”

 

Tessa just nodded in response as she followed Scott to his…living room? There was a freaking sectional sofa in his living room. I guess you need that to watch stuff on the big screen TV? There was also a dining room table with four plush chairs, it looked more expensive than anything she’d ever owned.

 

Tessa took a seat on the sectional, close but not too close to where Scott had sat down.

 

“Talk to me Tessa. What happened up on deck?”

 

Tessa took a deep breath and sighed before beginning. “Kaitlyn and I were discussing, well…you…and she reminded me that you’ll be going home at the end of next week and I’m stuck here for the next six months. Six months, Scott. I don’t think I can do the long distance thing. I have too much free time right now, I’ll sit and stew and feel sorry for myself. I’ll get into my head and somehow make everything between us into a mess. I’ll go stir crazy. I don’t know how we can make this work. And then what happens after six months? I don’t know if I can continue working here. This really isn’t what I want. You know that…I explained this all to you earlier…how this isn’t my dream job.”

 

“Yes, okay, the long distance thing will suck. But we can Skype? And text? And talk on the phone? I should be able to squeeze in another week-long cruise during my regular season to come visit you. I’ll look later tonight at the schedule.”

 

“Okay…yeah, that all makes sense. We can do those things. I guess I won’t be completely isolated from you. We can stay in touch. Yeah!” Tessa was warming up to the long distance idea. She hadn’t really thought it through. If she had, she might not have freaked out so badly. Good thing no one else had witnessed her embarrassment up on deck.

 

“So…” Scott started slowly and then paused. “I…I had a thought. An idea, or…proposal, if you will.”

 

Tessa’s heart stopped beating for a good several beats.

 

“Proposal?” she squeaked as her mouth went dry and her face went pale. Oh my God, is this really happening?

 

Scott could tell he stuck his foot in his mouth and used the wrong choice of words. Now he was flustered. He dug himself into a hole, now how to get out?

 

“Um, not like marriage. I mean, I do want that with you. Marriage. Eventually? If you want that? Um, fuck. Sorry. That all came out wrong. Ugh.”

 

Scott ran his fingers through his hair, his face and neck turning red. Tessa could tell he was embarrassed and she had to do something. Quick.

 

“It’s okay. Don’t stress over it. Um, so what’s your idea? Besides a marriage proposal…which, by the way, _if_ you were to ask me…in the future I mean, I would say definitely yes. Just so we’re clear on that subject.” Tessa grinned as she moved closer to him on the sofa and grabbed Scott’s hand.

 

“Good. That’s a relief.” Scott said as he stared into Tessa’s green eyes, losing himself for a moment in the rare colour. He’d truly never seen anything like them.

 

“So?” Tessa prodded.

 

“Oh, right. So…you know how earlier today we were talking about what our dream jobs would be. If money was no object and you could choose anything?”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“So, that got me thinking. I thought about it a fair bit during dinner. What if we were to become…business partners?”

 

“Business partners?” Tessa didn’t understand what he was getting at.

 

“Yeah. I could be your…investor? You can set up the dance studio you have always dreamed about, whatever location you think is suitable, London, Toronto, where ever. You can offer the different types of classes and teach and hire staff. You said you were a few credits short of finishing your business degree, so I’m sure you could run a dance studio. Or we could hire someone to do that part of it. I mean, if that’s something you’d still be interested in?”

 

Tessa just sat next to Scott, her mouth agape.

 

“Tessa? Say something? I don’t know if your silence is good or bad.”

 

“Oh, sorry. Um…I’m just stunned I guess. I never thought that dream would ever even come close to realization. Yes! I mean, absolutely I’d be interested in that. But…what’s in it for you?”

 

“Whatever your start up fees and expenses are in the first year, consider that a donation to promoting and educating future dancers. You don’t have to pay me back. We can come up with an agreement on how to split whatever the future profits are.”

 

“Really?” Tessa seemed doubtful.

 

“My hockey career is nearly done. Realistically, I have maybe five years left before I’m at the age of retirement. That is, if an injury doesn’t do me in before that. I’m going to need something to do once I retire. I could…help you? Maybe teach ballroom dancing at your studio? Of course, I’d probably need a beautiful dance partner to help demonstrate the movements to the students…” he hinted towards Tessa.

 

“Oh my gosh!” Tessa squealed as she flung her arms around Scott’s neck and kissed him on the cheek.

 

She pulled back to look into his eyes again. “You really mean all of this? It’s not some practical joke, right?”

 

“Straight up, like your Jack Daniels.”

 

“Huh?”

 

Scott laughed and shook his head. “Sorry, there is one waiter in the Windjammer who walks around saying that at every table. It’s stuck in my head. But, yes! Of course. I meant every word I said!” Scott slid off the sofa and got down on one knee in front of Tessa. He picked up her left hand and kissed it once. “So? Tessa Jane McCormick Virtue…will you be my business partner?”

 

Tessa threw her head back and laughed so hard tears came to her eyes.

 

“Don’t leave a man hanging! This is a serious business proposal,” he grinned. God, he loved the sound of her laugh.

 

“Yes! Yes! I would love to be your business partner! Oh Scott, this is amazing!”

 

Scott jumped up to his feet and scooped Tessa up tightly in his arms, swinging her around twice before setting her back down.

 

“What is that? Are you laughing or crying?” Scott asked

 

“Both!” Tessa replied, wiping the tears off her cheeks with the backs of her hands. “I’m so happy right now.”

 

“That has to be the best sound in the whole world,” Scott said softly as he gently cupped her cheeks with his hands and leaned in to place a light kiss on her lips. “Wait here…”

 

Tessa was stunned to say the least. What the heck just happened these last few minutes? She didn’t have too much time to process as Scott returned to the living room holding a bottle of champagne and two flute glasses.

 

Tessa narrowed her eyes at Scott. “So, did you have this planned the whole time?”

 

Scott laughed, “Nope! Charlie fucked up at dinner and he sent this over as an apology. He must have known I’d be with you at some point tonight.”

 

“Scott! What do you mean? What happened at dinner? I thought you were not going to tell them about us yet?!”

 

Tessa felt mortified, embarrassed, angry…she could have kept going with her list but her thoughts were silenced by Scott kissing her lips again.

 

“I promise, babe, I didn’t tell them, please, sit down beside me,” Scott led Tessa back to the sofa and held her hands in his.

 

“I was late to dinner, _again_ , and while my family was grilling me as to what I had done during the day, Charlie announces to half of the guests in the dining room that I had gotten laid. I don’t know if he actually knew, or if he was just being a jerk. All my family knows for sure, is that a girl from London wrote her number on my arm, and Charlie definitely knows that I love you and I want to marry you, because that much I more or less did tell him, but he pulled it out of me. None of them know you work on board.”

 

Tessa gasped. They had not formally used the _love_ word yet, even though it was implied. The realness of the words ‘I love you and want to marry you’ all strung together lit Tessa’s whole body on fire.

 

Tessa gripped Scott’s hands in hers and looked him straight in the eyes. “I love you too, Scott.” There. They were even. All the cards laid out on the table. No room for miscommunication now.

 

Scott pulled Tessa into a big hug.

 

“Wait, how do they know I’m from London?”

 

“Area code.”

 

“Huh. Perceptive buggers aren’t they?”

 

Scott laughed, “sometimes, too much! So, Kaitlyn knows what happened between us this afternoon, I gathered?”

 

“Sorry,” Tessa said as she lowered her head. “In my defense, I didn’t tell her, she guessed within seconds of me entering the room. She said she knew me well enough to notice a difference in me? I don’t know, but anyways, I had to tell her, most of the details anyways.”

 

“It’s okay,” Scott soothed as he patted his hand on her thigh. “She seems trustworthy enough. Don’t worry, I’m not upset.”

 

They sat in comfortable silence as Scott worked the cork out of the champagne bottle and poured each of them a glass of bubbly. Scott handed Tessa a glass and took the other for himself. He tipped his towards her and gave the second toast of the day, “To our business partnership?”

 

“To our business partnership…and love,” Tessa replied with a grin.

 

Scott laughed as he clinked his glass with Tessa’s, “…and love!” he agreed.

 

“Mmm, that’s good!” Tessa exclaimed. It had been a very long time since she’d enjoyed an expensive brand of champagne. The real stuff. From France. Not the sparkling wine that some people claim is champagne.

 

“So, I was thinking I could call my lawyer in the morning, and have him draft something up for our little business venture. Would that be okay with you?”

 

“Yes, definitely. I think I told you that my dad is a lawyer, but he’s in personal claims and insurance. I was going to suggest his firm though, if you didn’t already have someone. Although being that we’re not on speaking terms right now, that would have been slightly awkward. So I’m glad you have a lawyer you’ve already worked with. I’m good with that.”

 

“I’ve got a professional for everything, unfortunately. Lawyers, psychologist, mental prep coach, physiotherapist, massage therapist, acupuncturist, naturopathic doctor…I even have someone who cleans my house and does my laundry for me…as embarrassing as that sounds. I’m just on the road so much, I don’t have the time really for that right now. Once my hockey career is over, I’d love to buy a house and settle down somewhere permanently. Paying rent for my condo in downtown Toronto feels like throwing money away. I’m hardly even there.”

 

Tessa nodded slowly in agreement. “So, I know you’ve played for a few teams so far, is it likely you’d be traded again before retiring?” Tessa asked warily before taking another sip of her champagne.

 

“Not likely. I helped get the Leafs to the playoffs this year, and although we didn’t get as far as I hoped, I think it was enough for them to want to keep me around for at least the next couple of seasons. I mean, anything is possible. My contract with them is only for another 2 years, though. If for some reason I was traded though, I’d like it if you moved with me? That is, if you were interested,” Scott asked, raising his eyebrows.

 

“Sure, I’d like that,” Tessa said as she blushed slightly.

 

“So, do you think we could get this studio up and running by January? That would give you just less than six months to get everything organized and set up. I can do location scouting and whatever else needs to be done back home. That should help pass the time we’re apart too. What do you think?”

 

“I don’t know, I mean, I’ve never set up a dance studio before. But we can certainly aim for January. It would definitely help keep my brain busy. Any distractions from missing you will be helpful, I’m sure.”

 

“Good. What do you say to making the most of the time we do have together this next week and a half. I know you’re still working, but text me later what your schedule is like for time off and I will work around that.”

 

“Thank you. I would like that. I should probably be getting back to my stateroom. As much as I would love to stay here with you tonight, I’m pretty sure that would be worse than me even being in your room right now.”

 

Scott sighed. “You’re right. I’d love for you to stay too, but…”

 

He was cut off by Tessa’s lips on his. She wasn’t going to make saying ‘good night’ easy for him.

 

*

 

“Kait! Wake up!” Tessa whispered loudly into Kaitlyn’s ear.

 

“No…I don’t want any more ice cream, Fernando…”

 

“Kait! Wake up, it’s me, Tessa. I don’t have ice cream. Wake up!” Tessa shook her friend’s shoulders until her eyes popped open.

 

“Tess, you’re back! What time is it?”

  
“Just after 10pm. Are you fully awake? We need to talk…”

 

“Uh-oh, that doesn’t sound good. Yeah, okay I’m alive. So, what happened between you and Scott?”

 

“In a nutshell? We talked about love and marriage and he asked me to be his business partner.”

 

“You WHAT? Marriage?! God, you guys are crazy!”

 

“I don’t know, it feels so right. Anyways, he didn’t officially propose to me tonight, at least for marriage. But we are on the same page that we both do want that, with each other, eventually. But, Kait, we’re going to be opening up a dance studio together!”

 

“A dance studio? That’s like your dream, isn’t it?”

 

“Yes! We had talked about that this afternoon, he said he wants to do it with me. Planning will keep me busy until my contract is up at the end of December. Kait, come work with us at the studio! Please? Scott said I can hire whoever. Kait, this would be perfect. You’re my best friend, I don’t want our friendship ending after we’re done working here. I know you said you don’t want to work on board here forever either.”

 

“Oh, Tessa! That would be amazing! Wow! Thank you! Yes, I’d love that…so what kind of dance?”

 

“Whatever we want! I was thinking ballet and contemporary to start and some barre classes because that’s popular right now. Also, Scott wants to do ballroom and he wants me to be his dance partner,” Tessa said with a grin.

 

“Wow, we should pinch each other, really hard right now. I’m sure we are both having one hell of a dream!” Kaitlyn said, shaking her head with disbelief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This all seems too good to be true. Let's wait for the pointe shoe to drop...the waters are about to get choppy.
> 
> Okay, so before y'all yell at me, this is AU and fiction. I know she isn't a few credits short of her business degree.
> 
> I like reading your comments! Say hi here or on Twitter @Tutu2220


	12. Aruba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott goes off-road trekking, Tessa's performances are full of motion.

**Chapter 12: Aruba**

 

 **Scott:** Good morning beautiful! No cell service this morning, so I emailed my lawyer requesting documents be drawn up. I’ll let you know when I get them

 

 **Scott:** PS-I’m booked on an off-road trek today. Be back late this afternoon.

 

 **Scott:** Are you going on shore today?

 

 **Scott:** I’d love to see you

 

Scott waited a few minutes to see if Tessa would reply back, but it was early and he thought she might still be asleep. He tossed his phone in his bag and made his way down to the dining room for breakfast.

 

*

 

Tessa and Kaitlyn slept past breakfast. Good thing the mess had dry cereal out all day. It would have to suffice in a pinch. They were running late for rehearsal, another double show tonight unfortunately meant both of them were staying on board the ship today. Tessa didn’t get a chance to check her text messages until after lunch.

 

 **Tessa:** Sorry! Slept in and then had rehearsal. Running late today :(

 

 **Tessa:** Double show tonight, so I’m stuck on board :(

 

 **Tessa:** Will you be in the second row again? :)

 

 **Tessa:** I miss you, I’d love to see you too :(

 

*

 

Scott arrived back at the ship just after 3:30pm, exhausted and a bit sun burnt from his ATV adventures. He had of course forgotten to bring with extra sunscreen, and had no one there to help remind him of things like that. The rest of the family had gone together to the Aqua Park excursion to play on the waterslides. He wished Tessa could have joined him today, he had felt so lonely.

 

He checked his phone as soon as he was back in his stateroom.

 

“We keep missing each other today!” Scott sighed sadly.

 

 **Scott:** Sorry, I just got back. I wish you could have come with me!

 

 **Scott:** I miss you too

 

 **Scott:** You bet. I will be there! I wouldn’t miss seeing you perform

 

*

 

Tessa woke up from her late afternoon nap to find Scott’s text messages.

 

“Ugh, why do we keep missing each other today!” Tessa pouted as she read Scott’s replies.

 

*

 

The girls were putting on their costumes and stage make up in their dressing room.

 

“Kait, I think I’m going to puke. Why is the ship moving so much tonight?”

 

“Dunno, you should have taken those motion sickness pills before we left our stateroom, like I suggested. I just saw Jeff putting buckets backstage. We must be in rough water tonight.”

 

Tessa looked at Kaitlyn with wide eyes.

 

“I am not going to puke on stage,” Tessa moaned.

 

“That’s right. You’re not. You do your puking backstage, like the professional you are, Tessa Virtue. Thankfully our numbers are short tonight. You can spend most of the night sitting beside your bucket,” Kaitlyn giggled.

 

Tessa swatted back at her friend but missed because the ship listed and Tessa lost her footing and stumbled backwards onto the ground.

 

Kaitlyn laughed, “You okay there, sailor?”

 

Tessa frowned, not very graceful for a dancer, she thought. “Yeah, I think so. I feel less like a sailor and more like a drunk pirate right about now though.”

 

“Ahoy Pirate Tessa! Finish ye lipstick so we can go dance, me hearty,” Kaitlyn joked in her best pirate accent.

 

“Aye aye, Captain,” Tessa grumbled as she saluted Kaitlyn half-heartedly.

 

*

 

Somehow Tessa made it through show number one without falling or throwing up. Show number two though, was a different story.

 

The curtains were noticeably swaying back and forth with the ship’s movement. Some of the props were moving on their own accord across the stage. Tessa had already fallen over once and puked three times, luckily all backstage and in a bucket. She was glad she wasn’t the only one to feel the effects of the motion. She saw at least two other performers get sick backstage. The smell of it all was making her more nauseous.

 

Jeff floated past her, spritzing something in the air, making her surroundings smell like lemons. Thankfully a marked improvement. She just had one last group number to make it through and then she was done until final curtain.

 

She had not been able to look out into the audience to see if Scott was there. She was just too focused on watching her steps and avoiding the edge of the stage so she didn’t fall off of it. She was sure he was there, she could feel him watching her.

 

*

 

Scott was watching the show, blissfully unaware of the retching happening backstage. He was impressed at how the dancers moved so gracefully, despite the ship rocking back and forth so strongly.

 

He kept a close eye on Tessa, he could tell she was fully concentrating on her moves as she didn’t look up at him. He had gasped slightly when she fell, but so did half the audience, so he was pretty sure no one in his family noticed his concerned reaction. Luckily she hopped right back up, so he knew she was okay.

 

“I don’t know how they are not falling right off the stage,” Danny whispered to Scott.

 

Scott just nodded in agreement, eyes fixated on Tessa.

 

*

 

 **Scott:** You did good, babe

 

 **Scott:** They should have just cancelled the show

 

 **Scott:** Hope you’re okay

 

 **Scott:** I know you’ll be out late

 

 **Scott:** I’m headed to the casino for a bit, see if I can beat my old man at some roulette

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is shorter than I would have liked, but I really want to move onto the next part, which is going to be super exciting (read that as: full of drama!) :)


	13. Another Day At Sea - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An adventurous day at sea! Sorry...no spoilers :)

**Chapter 13: Another Day At Sea - Part 1**

“Good morning, Tessa. Could I have a word with you in my office please? You may finish your breakfast first, meet me when you’re done,” Chiddy said firmly to Tessa and then walked away from their table in the staff mess.

 

Tessa’s eyes went wide as she looked at Kaitlyn. “Oh, shit. He _must_ know,” she whimpered once Chiddy was out of earshot.

 

“How would he know? You’ve been careful, right? And you were not even with Scott yesterday,” Kaitlyn replied, puzzled as to what Chiddy thought he knew.

 

*

 

“Tessa, something has been brought to my attention, and I wanted to hear your side of the story first, before I pass judgment.”

 

Tessa sighed. “Okay…what is it concerning?”

 

Their conversation was interrupted by Chiddy’s radio crackling:

 

_“All senior staff please report to Muster Station Alpha on Deck One immediately for a mandatory safety briefing.”_

“I had a feeling this was coming. You’ll have to excuse me Tessa; this is urgent. We’ll continue our conversation later,” Chiddy said as he walked quickly out of the tiny office.

 

“Well that was…interesting,” Tessa mumbled to herself as she walked back to her stateroom to find Kaitlyn.

 

*

 

“Good morning Freedom of the Seas guests. This is your captain speaking. I have some important information to relay to you. We have been watching a developing tropical storm that is currently off the coast of Barbados. It has just been upgraded to a Category 2 hurricane just this morning and has changed directions. We will be modifying our course today to avoid the brunt of the storm. However, due to the rapidly increasing winds and storm surges, we ask all guests to return to their staterooms until further notification. This is for your safety, as there will be significant movement on board the ship. Please be aware that items not secured may become mobile. If you have any questions, please direct them to the nearest ship staff member or press zero on your stateroom telephone.”

 

*

 

“Well, I guess breakfast is over then,” Joe announced to his large family.

 

They had just finished eating and were in the middle of discussing their plans for their second ‘At Sea’ day when the announcement had been made over the ship’s loudspeakers.

 

“Scott, why don’t you come hang out in our room, or one of your brothers’ so you are not by yourself?” Alma suggested.

 

“Sure, I’ll just swing by my room and grab a few things first,” Scott replied.

 

*

 

Scott had been grateful for the invitation, but he never liked feeling like a third wheel in his family. Always the single guy. Fun Uncle Scott. Little brother Scott. He just wanted to settle down and have a family of his own. He wanted to have his own wife and kids that he could pull under his arms during a hurricane, instead of sitting in his parents’ room like he was still their _little_ kid.

 

His parents’ stateroom was identical to his. He claimed the corner of the sectional for himself and opened his laptop to check if his lawyer had sent over the documents. He had, so Scott gave it a quick read through before forwarding it onto Tessa.

 

 **Scott:** Good Morning, I miss you T

 

 **Tessa:** GM to you! :) :)

 

 **Tessa:** I miss you too :( :(

 

 **Tessa:** I was just going to text you to see if you were in your stateroom, safe and sound :)

 

 **Scott:** I’m being held captive in my parents’ room lol

 

 **Scott:** But yes, safe

 

 **Scott:** Where are you?

 

 **Tessa:** In my room laying down. Just finished our safety briefing. The motion of the ship makes me feel so sick. I’ve been taking motion sickness pills since late last night. It just barely helps. I’m not cut out to live at sea :(

 

 **Tessa:** Especially during hurricane season in the Caribbean :(

 

 **Scott:** Oh no! Sorry to hear that babe

 

 **Scott:** So, are we all going down with the ship?

 

 **Tessa:** Oh gosh, I hope not. From what they told us, it is not that bad. The cruise ship can move faster than the storm, so we can stay on the outer edge of the hurricane. It should have moved out to sea by morning and we’re now sailing away from it

 

 **Tessa:** Currently we’re still scheduled to be docking in St Maarten tomorrow :)

 

 **Tessa:** Yay for dry land, haha :)

 

 **Tessa:** Also, it’s SO beautiful there. We stopped in St Maarten on last week’s cruise

 

 **Scott:** I’m sure it is beautiful, but not as beautiful as you :)

 

“Awww…” Tessa gushed out loud.

 

“Are you sexting the Disney Prince over there?”

 

“Kait!!” Tessa shrieked. “No!!”

 

“Well, maybe you should?” Kaitlyn giggled. “We only have hours left to live!” Kaitlyn exclaimed dramatically, placing the back of her hand to her forehead.

 

“Oh, relax. You heard Chiddy. We’re not going to die,” Tessa replied, rolling her eyes at Kaitlyn before looking back at her phone.

 

 **Tessa:** Aww, thanks :)

 

 **Scott:** I emailed you a draft of our little business agreement. Take a look when you get a chance?

 

 **Tessa:** Perfect, I will look now :)

 

 **Tessa:** I emailed you back, suggesting a few minor changes, otherwise it looks good! :)

 

*

 

Nearly two hours later, the guests received the ‘all clear’ from the ship’s captain. They were asked to remain away from the open outside decks as the waves and wind were still strong, but they were free to move about indoors again. The Moir family headed up to the Windjammer Café for a buffet lunch as the little ones and Scott were getting ‘hangry’. The view of the churning ocean was good from their lunch table.

 

“Those are quite the waves out there,” Danny remarked.

 

“Yes, I think this is the worst storm we’ve travelled through,” Joe replied.

 

“Well, that’s always the risk when cruising June through November. But the timing just works so well for us, it’s worth the small risk,” Alma continued.

 

*

 

 **Tessa:** So, Meagan  & Eric are hosting some skating lessons this afternoon at Studio B, the ice rink on Deck 2. They invited me to join in, for something to do. Maybe you want to pretend you can’t skate and watch me make a fool of myself? :) Starts at 2pm. Or maybe you already have plans for this afternoon? If you do, that’s okay. It was just a thought :)

 

*

 

 **Scott:** Hey, just got back from lunch. I was going to take a nap, but spending time with you on the ice sounds much more enjoyable! I’ll be there!

 

“Yay!” Tessa squealed with delight.

 

“What are you so giddy about over there? Did he send you a nuddy pic?” Kaitlyn joked at her friend’s mood.

 

“Kait! No! Gosh, why does your mind always go to the gutter?”

 

“You’re the one who slept with him on your first date, remember?” Kaitlyn deadpanned.

 

“Oh hush, you would have too!” Tessa blushed.

 

“Oh you know it! That bod…that hair…he’s just a dreamy Disney Prince…a magical dream come true…”

 

Tessa glared at Kaitlyn. “Does Andrew text you much?” She asked, hoping to change the subject.

 

“Nah, I didn’t bother getting the Wi-Fi package and the cell service out here sucks most of the time. I usually shoot him a text or two when we stop in port and I can find free Wi-Fi. Not much for either of us to report. I do miss him though…a lot,” Kaitlyn said quietly.

 

“Oh, Kait. I know you miss him. I don’t even want to think about how hard it’s going to be for me and Scott. So, are you going to Meagan and Eric’s skating thing this afternoon? Scott said he’d be there…”

 

“Yes! Definitely, I want to see Mr Hockey Player skate with my own eyes. Up close. You know, for science,” Kaitlyn laughed. “I also need to make sure the two of you don’t get too handsy in public!”

 

“Good idea…” Tessa mumbled. She wasn’t sure she would be able to keep her hands off of him without supervision.

 

“Hey, so I forgot to ask you, what did Chiddy want?” Kaitlyn asked.

 

“No idea, he wanted to get my side of the story on some gossip he heard, but he didn’t say what. We got interrupted by the hurricane thing, and have not had the chance to continue our conversation. I mean, I assume someone saw me with Scott, but I don’t know who or where,” Tessa replied, shrugging her shoulders.

 

“Well, what are you going to tell him if he does ask?”

 

“I’ve been thinking about that…I’ll probably lead with the whole ‘we’re business partners’ line and see if he buys that. I mean, it’s true, so it’s not really lying,” Tessa said as she scrunched up her nose.

 

“It’s not being completely honest either, though,” Kaitlyn retorted.

 

“Well, sometimes people don’t need to know _all_ of a couple’s personal details. Some things are meant to stay private,” Tessa said firmly.

 

*

 

Tessa and Kaitlyn were putting on their skates for their skating lesson. It had been a few years since either girl had been on the ice. Despite them both being Canadian, they did not skate on a regular basis. Both girls had just been more focused on their dancing.

 

“It’s like riding a bike, Kait.”

 

Tessa stepped onto the ice and promptly landed on her butt.

 

Kaitlyn laughed, “Just like a bike, eh?”

 

“I’m gonna blame that on cheap rental skates and the fact that the ground beneath me is still moving at an uneasy rate. I can barely walk around the ship today, never mind skating,” Tessa laughed back. She watched as Kaitlyn stepped onto the ice.

 

“Woop!” Kaitlyn yelped as she also went down.

 

The girls were still sitting on the ice in a fit of giggles when Scott arrived at the rink. He stood at the top level of Studio B and smiled as he watched them. But his smile quickly faded when he realized that maybe neither girl could skate? Not that it would be a bad thing, but skating was his life.

 

He flipped down one of the spectator seats and watched to see if they could get back up. Tessa stood up first, and then she pulled Kaitlyn up to her feet. Tessa started skating backwards, and Scott felt some relief. If she could move backwards the way she was, then she was probably a decent skater. Scott looked around the ice, several skaters were clutching the sides of the boards. A few knew what they were doing and stuck to the middle of the ice.

 

Scott stood up and walked down the short flight of stairs to find a pair of skates, already shuddering at how terrible they would feel on his feet. He was used to his own custom skates, ones that had been molded specifically to his feet.

 

But he’d do anything for Tessa. Including skating on a tiny ice rink in the middle of the Caribbean, while wearing rented skates.

 

Meagan and Eric saw Scott and skated over to the edge where he was putting on his skates.

 

“Hey, Scott! So…do you need some skating lessons?” Meagan asked, grinning at Scott.

 

“I thought you needed decent skating skills before the NHL would even consider you?” Eric laughed.

 

“I’m sure you both know that I’m not here to learn _how_ to skate,” Scott scoffed as he nodded his head towards where Tessa and Kaitlyn were holding hands and twirling around on the ice.

 

Meagan and Eric grinned at each other. “Well, don’t have any fun,” Meagan joked as the pair skated off.

 

Scott skated over to the girls, circling them twice before stopping beside Tessa. He leaned in and whispered beside her ear, “I would kiss you, if I could.”

 

Tessa blushed and started skating away from Scott. He followed close behind, like a puppy on an invisible leash. He started to skate faster than Tessa and moved in front of her and turned around, so he could face her.

 

“You skate well, for a dancer,” he grinned.

 

“And you skate well for a hockey player,” she smirked, gazing into his eyes.

 

“Hey! What about me, do I skate well too?” Kaitlyn said as she pouted, feeling very much like an unnecessary third wheel.

 

She didn’t get her answer as the ship listed unexpectedly and both girls crashed into Scott and the three landed in a heap on the ice. The only ones left standing on the ice were Eric and Meagan.

 

There was a mix of laughter from the adults and crying from some of the small children.

 

“Are you both okay?” Scott asked as he tried to sit up unsuccessfully.

 

“Yup,” the girls answered in unison.

 

“Kait you gotta move first,” Tessa said as she tried to untangle herself from the mess of legs and skates.

 

Kaitlyn rolled away from Tessa and Scott and then stood up. She watched as neither Tessa or Scott made any effort to get up, they just stared into each other’s eyes.

 

“Are you kids going to stand up or just lay there?” she asked, causing them to break eye contact as they looked up at her.

 

“Oh, right,” Tessa said, blush flushing her cheeks. She moved to get up, but Scott was faster and she could feel his strong, warm arms wrap around her body and pull her to her feet. He held her close, for just a moment, and then let go. He skated back away from her, to not draw too much attention to their embrace, all while keeping eye contact with her.

 

*

 

When the skating session ended, Scott and the girls left the ice to remove their skates.

 

“I’ll text you when I get back to my room?” Scott asked Tessa.

 

Tessa nodded. “That would be nice,” she replied as she smiled bashfully.

 

“Oh, you two!” Kaitlyn said with exasperation as she rolled her eyes.

 

*

 

Scott was riding the elevator back up to his stateroom, still on an emotional high from spending some time with Tessa. Even if it had been on an ice rink full of other people and with Kaitlyn, who kept wiggling her way in between them. He didn’t notice that he had pushed the eleven button instead of ten, for his floor.

 

“Oh well,” he said out loud when the elevator didn’t stop at his floor. He decided to poke his head outside to see for himself if the weather was improving. The elevator _was_ right beside the pool deck area. He stepped out of the elevator and through the doors to the outside. It was quite cold, a drastic change from yesterday. He shivered as he walked towards the deck railing to look at the waves; still high. That would explain the noticeable motion of the ship. It wasn’t usually this bad, and he had cruised several times before this trip. Normally he didn’t feel the ship moving at all.

 

*

 

“Scott? Glad to see you’re awake. Do you know where you are?” a man wearing royal blue scrubs said to Scott as he leaned over him.

 

Scott just blinked up at the bright lights hanging down from the ceiling. God, did he ever have the worst headache right now.

 

“I…I’m not sure? No, I can’t say that I know where I am.”

 

“That’s alright. What is the last thing you remember doing?” the man asked gently.

 

Scott closed his eyes for a moment. It was hard to think straight from the pounding of his headache. He reached up to rub his forehead and found it was covered with some kind of gauzy material. He pulled his hand away quickly, as if he had been burned.

 

“Um, I remember sitting in the theatre and watching the Welcome Aboard show. One of the dancers was…oh, um, really good (he meant pretty gorgeous and he couldn’t keep his eyes off of her, but he refrained from speaking the truth there since he didn’t really know who he was talking to). After that I had dinner with my family and then…actually I don’t recall what I did next?”

 

The man was furiously writing something on his clipboard.

 

“Who are you travelling with, Scott?”

 

“My parents and my brothers and their families. Why?”

 

“We wanted to call someone to come down and pick you up. You had nasty bump to your head. We reviewed the camera footage and saw a deck chair had become airborne and flew at you from behind, knocking you unconscious. Lucky for you, one of our crew members found you and had you brought down here to the Medical Center for treatment. You’ve been here for the last three hours. I suspect your family is wondering what happened to you.”

 

“Oh. Is that why my head hurts so much?”

 

“Yes, a mild concussion it seems. You have a cut on the back of your head as well, but luckily it did not require stitches. We’ve wrapped your head up with gauze for now, the bleeding has stopped. How do you feel, other than the headache?”

 

“Fine, I guess. A bit tired. Hungry too.”

 

The doctor chuckled. “Alright. Do you know what number your parents’ stateroom is?”

 

“1340,” Scott replied, feeling like a little kid who needed his mom to come pick him up. He had no idea what time it even was. Or how did the doctor know his name?

 

He waited until the doctor was done talking on the phone, before questioning him.

 

“So…how do you know my name?”

 

“You had your SeaPass card in your pocket, luckily.”

 

“Oh,” said Scott, feeling slightly embarrassed. That makes sense, he thought. Of course it had his name on it.

 

“Excuse me for a moment please, Scott. I’ll be right back.”

 

“Yeah, sure, okay.”

 

The ship doctor met Joe and Alma outside of the Medical Center.

 

“Thank you for coming down to get Scott. I’m not sure he’s thinking clearly enough to make it back to his stateroom on his own.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

The doctor explained what had happened. “He appears to have lost his memories from the last several days, I’m not sure if this is permanent or temporary.”

 

“Oh! My poor baby!” Alma gasped.

 

“Other than the bump on his head and memory loss, he seems to be okay?” Joe asked.

 

“Yes, just a minor concussion. I’d suggest you keep an eye on him the rest of the night though. Call down if he shows any other symptoms, and we can go from there. Watch him for further disorientation and nausea or vomiting. Also see if you can get him to eat and drink something. He did mention he was hungry. He’s been here for the last three hours, so he likely missed dinner?” the medic asked.

 

“Yes, he was absent at dinner, but he’s free to make his own plans, so that was not completely unusual for him not to join us,” Joe replied.

 

“We’ll make sure to get some room service brought up for him,” Alma assured him.

 

“Good, I’ll give you with some medication for his headache, as well keep him off of anything that can cause eye strain like TV, phone, ipad, etc,” said the doctor. "Have him rest."

 

“Thank you for everything, we appreciate you taking care of him these last few hours. We wouldn’t have suspected anything out of the ordinary had happened. I suppose we should have him check in with us more regularly, eh Joe?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scott should not have gone outside. He obviously forgot he was supposed to stay indoors. He likes to learn things the hard way, I guess...what do you think will happen next?!
> 
> Check out this video to experience the real Studio B https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oZAV3PKqJiA


	14. Another Day At Sea – Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa looks for Scott. Why hasn't he texted her? Where is he?

**Chapter 14: Another Day At Sea – Part 2**

 

“Tess, will you stop pacing back and forth. You’re going to wear a hole in the carpet.”

 

“I’m just so worried, Kait. It’s been more than six hours now since we left Studio B. He said he’d text me as soon as he got back to his room. Something happened. I can feel it.”

 

“Tessa,” Kaitlyn whined. “Don’t be ridiculous. He probably just got busy and didn’t get a chance to text you. I’m sure it’s nothing. Don’t be so clingy.”

 

“No. I can literally _feel_ that he’s in pain. I _need_ to go look for him.”

 

“You’re crazy. How can you _feel_ that he’s in pain?”

 

Tessa shot Kaitlyn a glare in response.

 

“Okay, okay…but if you’re going to go look for him, I’m going with you. Where do you want to look first?”

 

“I don’t know,” Tessa said sadly, shaking her head.

 

“Well…if you _feel_ that he’s in pain, where do you _feel_ that he would be right now?”

 

Tessa thought for a moment. “His stateroom,” she said with certainty.

 

“Alright then, let’s go,” Kaitlyn replied as she led the way out of their stateroom.

 

The girls arrived a short time later at Scott’s stateroom; luckily the elevator and hallway were not busy.

 

“Well, what are you waiting for? Knock!” Kaitlyn whispered.

 

“I don’t know? I’m scared. I just have a bad feeling,” Tessa replied in a shaky voice.

 

“Fine. I’ll do it,” Kaitlyn said as she knocked loudly three times on the door.

 

The door swung open, the man on the other side was not Scott. But he looked a bit like Scott.

 

Tessa recognized him from the belly flop competition. It was one of Scott’s brothers.

 

Kaitlyn elbowed Tessa, indicating that she needed to speak before they both looked like complete idiots.

 

Tessa could see that the room was dimly lit. “Um, is Scott here?” she asked quickly, terrified of what the response would be.

 

Charlie looked Tessa up and down and then looked at Kaitlyn. He had seen them around the ship, but where?

 

“Yeah, he’s here. But…he’s sleeping. Can I help you with something?”

 

“Oh, um – “ Tessa started but didn’t know what to ask next. She hadn’t expected Scott to be asleep. She chewed on her bottom lip while thinking of what to ask.

 

A light bulb went off in Charlie’s head. “Hey, are you his girl from London?”

 

That threw Tessa off her train of thought. His girl from London? That was a strangely worded question. But, yeah, she guessed she fit that description.

 

“Yeah, yes. Yes, I am. My name is Tessa, and this is my friend Kaitlyn.”

 

“Oh, okay. I’m Scott’s brother, Charlie. Come on in. Just keep your voices low.”

 

Charlie moved aside to let the girls enter the room.

 

Kaitlyn’s eyes went wide at the sight of Scott’s massive stateroom. Tessa had told her about it, but it was even bigger than she had imagined it could be.

 

“Uh, let’s sit here at the dining room table,” Charlie motioned with his hand.

 

The three sat down on the plush chairs; awkward silence hanging over them.

 

Tessa was getting antsy. She just had to know what was going on. If Charlie wasn’t offering up any information they she would drag it out of him.

 

“Is Scott okay? He was supposed to text me hours ago but I never heard from him. I had this bad feeling, so I came to look for him and -”

 

Charlie cut Tessa off, “No, he’s not alright. He was hit in the back of the head by a rogue deck chair and knocked unconscious for a few hours.”

 

Tessa gasped and tears filled her eyes.

 

“He’s sleeping it off right now. He has a mild concussion, but he’s had far worse from hockey. So I’m sure he’ll be fine there…”

 

Tessa felt a sense of relief wash over her. But she knew there was more, judging by the pause Charlie made. She could tell he was trying to find the right words to break some bad news to her.

 

“What is it? What are you not telling me?” Tessa cringed, bracing herself for what he was going to say to her next.

 

“He, um…” Charlie looked at Tessa, then at Kaitlyn, then back at Tessa.

 

“Please, just tell me. I need to know,” Tessa said, tears now running down her cheeks.

 

“He actually doesn’t seem to remember anything from the past few days. His memories have been erased up to him boarding the ship. So…he…likely won’t know who you are. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

 

Tessa wanted to vomit. She felt as though she had the air knocked out of her. She couldn’t breathe. She felt Kaitlyn’s hand on her shoulder.

 

Won’t know who I am? She thought. She didn’t believe Charlie. He had to be wrong. How could Scott forget her and all that had happened between them in the last few days? He’d never forget her.

 

Tessa shook her head. “No. I don’t believe you,” she said, her voice trembling.

 

Now Charlie was crying. “I’m sorry, Tessa. It’s true. The doctor said it might be temporary? Look, I don’t know much about you, but I know Scott loves you and was talking about marriage…as ridiculously too soon as that is. If he fell in love with you once, I’m sure it won’t be hard for him to fall in love with you again.”

 

Tessa was dumbfounded. This had to be a dream. How could this have happened? Everything was going so well between them! They had made plans for their long distance relationship and for afterwards with their dance studio and a life together. No. This had to be some sick joke his brother was playing on her.

 

“Please. I need to see him. I have to talk to him. He has to know who I am.”

 

Charlie shook his head. “He’s supposed to be resting. But I know you’re not going to leave here until you do what you need to do. So…just wake him gently, please. And obey his wishes if he asks you to leave, alright?”

 

“Asks me to leave? Why would he do that?” Tessa barked. She was mad. How could Charlie assume Scott wouldn’t want her near him?

 

“Because he won’t know who you are! You’ll be a stranger to him!” he shouted back and then clamped his hand over his mouth when he realized how loud that had come out. He was frustrated too with what had happened. This was not his fault. He was simply stating the facts.

 

“No. I just won’t accept that until I try.” Tessa stood up from the table and walked around the corner of the room to where Scott was lying in his bed.

 

“I’m sorry, she can be so stubborn,” Kaitlyn apologized quietly to Charlie.

 

“So is Scott. I’m used to it,” he replied with a shrug.

 

Scott looked so peaceful, like a sleeping child. His poor head was bandaged all the way around. Tessa reached out and lightly touched her left hand to his right hand, which was on sitting top of the blanket. Scott didn’t respond.

 

Tessa sat on the edge of Scott’s king sized bed and placed her right hand on his chest. She watched her hand rise and fall with his slow, shallow breaths. She could tell he was fully asleep and she didn’t have the heart to wake him now, he needed the rest. His poor head, she thought.

 

Tessa stood up and walked to the other side of the bed. She stood there for a moment, watching Scott’s chest still rising up and down. She fingered the edge of the duvet cover. “Fuck it all,” she mumbled as she kicked off her flip flops and crawled onto the bed beside Scott. She was on top of the duvet and he was underneath, his brother was still in the room after all. Tessa snuggled up beside Scott’s body, causing him to stir slightly as he moved his arm around Tessa, pulling her into him even closer.

 

Whether or not he remembered who she was when he woke up, she would be beside him. She felt she owed it to him to at least try. Cruise line policies be damned.

 

“I don’t hear them talking?” Kaitlyn said to Charlie.

 

“Me either,” he replied.

 

The two walked towards Scott’s bedroom and saw the pair cuddled up together on the bed. Tessa had closed her eyes and their fingers were intertwined on top of Scott’s chest.

 

“They really do love each other,” Kaitlyn whispered. “I think she should stay the night.” She looked at Charlie for his approval.

 

“Yeah, I can tell how much she loves him. Even if he doesn’t remember her, I doubt he’ll waste any time getting to know her again. I am sure he won’t wake up until morning anyways. I’ll take the couch in case he needs anything though.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy ending to the little bit of torture I put you through. Sorry readers. Sorry Scott and Tessa. So she'll be there when he wakes up in the morning. But how will he react with a strange woman in his bed? Or will he remember her after all?


	15. St Thomas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things stay the same, some things are different.  
> Don't skip over what you think you've read before, or you'll miss important changes.

**Chapter 15: St Thomas**

 

“Tessa!! Wake up! We’re going to be late to meet Meagan and Eric!”

 

Tessa opened her eyes slowly to find Kaitlyn’s face inches away from hers.

 

“There you are. Rise and shine sleepy head!” Kaitlyn was so chipper this morning. Tessa was groggy and still tired. She sat up in her bed as she watched Kaitlyn bounce around their tiny stateroom, putting items into her backpack.

 

“I don’t know what kind of dream you were having, but it must have been a doozy. You were thrashing about and muttering to yourself all night long. You kept waking me up. I’m exhausted,” Kaitlyn complained to her friend. “The first thing I’m going to do when we get to the beach is take a nap!”

 

“I feel like I could use a nap too. I’m still so tired,” Tessa said as she yawned.

 

“Well, no one is stopping you. You can nap all day, if you want. It’s our day off.”

 

“I don’t know why my brain is so fuzzy this morning. Must have been my weird dream. What port are we stopping in today?”

 

Kaitlyn looked at Tessa with a puzzled expression. “Are you seriously asking me this? How can you be that out of it?”

 

Tessa shrugged her shoulders.

 

“St Thomas? We’re going to Magens Bay. Remember? We discussed this last night?” Kaitlyn shook her head. She knew Tessa was not a morning person, but this was weird, even for Tessa. “Are you feeling okay?”

 

“Huh. I swear that felt so real…” Tessa mumbled to herself. She looked at her arm. No bruises? She looked at the other arm, nothing there either.

 

“Kait, what did we do last night after the show?”

 

“We grabbed a late dinner and then went to bed. Why?”

 

“It’s nothing, I guess. Just trying to figure out this weird dream I had.”

 

“I _told_ you not to mix salmon rolls and lemon meringue pie for dinner. That combination would give anyone nightmares!”

 

“Huh. Yeah, I do remember you saying that. _Crap_. Last night was the Welcome Aboard show, right?”

 

“Yeah…what about it?”

 

“I saw the Disney Prince in the second row, right?”

 

“Yeeaaahhhh,” Kaitlyn said slowly. “Why? Were you dreaming about him?!”

 

“I don’t know for sure, I guess you could say that? It all seemed so real, it couldn’t have been a dream…could it?”

 

“I have no idea, you didn’t tell me anything about your dream yet. So, how would I know what’s real and what was your dream? You gotta be more specific, T.”

 

“Did I go for a morning run? Did he catch me mid-fall?”

 

“Um, not that I know of?”

 

“Did I meet him at a hotel in Willemstad?”

 

Kaitlyn looked at Tessa like she had three heads. “Tess, we have not gone to Willemstad yet. So that’s a big NO. I _told_ you not to eat that crap right before bed. You should have stuck with the grilled chicken and garden salad, like I _told_ you to. Maybe next time you’ll listen to your friend, eh?”

 

“Ugh!” Tessa whispered. “I knew that was all too good and amazing to be real!” She sat in her bed, pouting.

 

“Okay, I’m ready to go. You literally have like three minutes left to get your butt out of bed and out that door. Meagan will be pissed if we’re late again. Hurry!”

 

Tessa flew out of bed, changed, and stuffed some random items in her backpack. The girls made it to the taxi waiting at the end of the cruise pier, two minutes later than they should have been thanks to a big, loud family of twelve disembarking the ship in front of them. Slow as maple syrup in January. Busy talking to each other instead of focusing on walking. None of them had their SeaPass cards ready either. _Tourists_ , Tessa had mouthed to Kaitlyn and rolled her eyes as they waited for the group to disperse.

 

Tessa, Kaitlyn, Meagan, and Eric arrived at Magens Bay beach after their short taxi ride from the pier.

 

“Wow!” gasped Tessa. “It’s so gorgeous! Do we really have to get back on the ship?”

 

Meagan laughed. “Yes, but we can come back here in two weeks time if you like, plus we have several other equally as gorgeous ports that you have not seen. Try them all before you claim your forever-beach-home.”

 

“Ladies, there are four chairs together over there,” Eric pointed half way down the beach.

 

The group set up their home base for the day. They had to head back earlier than the majority of the guests today, as Eric had gangway duty at 2pm. All aboard for passengers wasn’t until 5:30pm.

 

Tessa got comfortable on her lounge chair and closed her eyes, soaking up the sun. The beach grew busier as the morning went on, but not too bad as there was only one other ship in port with them today and the passengers had dispersed on a multitude of different shore excursion options.

 

“Hey, ladies, did you know that legend has it, that Sir Frances Drake used to hang out in these waters waiting to plunder other ships? This is like a super-piratey island. Maybe we can dig for buried treasure later? Or search for a cave filled with kegs of rum?”

 

Kaitlyn didn’t answer; she was snoring away on her chair. Meagan gave Eric an eye roll, she was used to his ridiculous tidbits. Tessa thought he was hilarious.

 

“I did not know that, you’re a fountain of information, Eric,” Tessa replied with a hearty laugh and a snort as she swatted daintily at him. Anyone looking on from a distance might think they were flirting with each other, even though that was far from true.

 

*

 

Scott had arrived at the beach mid-morning, after his tour guide had stopped their tour bus at several points of interest along the way.

 

He looked around the beach, hoping to find an empty chair. Just then his heart stopped and it sank to his feet. It was _her._ The gorgeous dancer from the show last night! Maybe he’d get a chance to say hi. She was smokin’ hot in her skimpy black bikini, just barely covering what it needed to cover, but she was conversing and laughing with an attractive man that she seemed to be with, judging by the proximity of their lounge chairs.

 

“Damn it,” Scott grumbled under his breath.

 

Scott noticed two other women were with his mystery dancer and her man-friend. Maybe they are all from the ship, he tried to convince himself. Maybe they are just extra-friendly co-workers. Yeah, that’s it.

 

He spied an empty chair, close enough that he could watch the four of them, but far enough away that they probably wouldn’t be able to notice him staring. As he sat down on his chair, two middle-aged women who had approached him, interrupted his thoughts.

 

“Excuse me, Scott Moir? Our husbands are huge fans. Would you mind if we took a selfie with you and got some autographs?”

 

“Sure!”

 

Scott was less recognizable off the ice, but his die hard fans would know him anywhere. Of course today he chose to wear a Leafs t-shirt with ‘Moir’ written on the back, which probably drew at bit more attention to himself. Not that he minded, he loved the chance to talk hockey with his people.

 

After chatting with the women for a bit and posing for the obligatory selfie, he found himself alone again. He turned his attention back to the mystery dancer. She was handing a bottle of sunscreen to her man-friend. He flipped the lid open and squeezed a generous amount of cream into his large hands before proceeding to gently rub it all over her back. And over her arms. And down her legs. Scott felt like he was going to vomit. He wanted to run over there and tell that guy to get his hands off _his_ girl.

 

But she wasn’t _his_ girl. He didn’t even know her name. She was clearly with that guy. Boyfriend and girlfriend. He was nauseous. He felt so possessive and jealous over someone he’d only seen two times before this and hadn’t even spoken to. Scott sighed out loud. He felt he needed a session with his therapist right here on the beach. This whole thing was beginning to feel like an unhealthy obsession, he realized.

 

He had to let this go. He couldn’t pursue her. He needed a distraction and a drink. He got up to check out the beach bar, hoping they served extra-strong alcoholic drinks and not the watery stuff he had drunk on his last beach vacation.

 

 

*

 

“I’m going to go for a walk, I need to stretch my legs. Does anyone want to join me?” Tessa announced to her friends as she put on a large straw sun hat and her oversized black sunglasses.

 

“Sure, I’ll come with you, I’m hungry and I want a drink,” Meagan replied.

 

Kaitlyn was asleep and Eric requested the girls bring him back some nacho chips smothered in fake cheese sauce or something else equally as greasy and illegal for ice dancers to be eating while under a cruise ship performance contract.

 

The girls walked past a small souvenir shop on their way to find some food. “Oh! Let’s look inside,” Tessa squealed to Meagan, and she obliged. Meagan knew from experience that all the islands pretty much sold the same crap, but to Tessa, this was all still novel and exciting. So she indulged her new friend.

 

Tessa immediately found a rack of postcards and started flipping through them. “I want to mail a postcard to my mom and sister back home.”

 

“I love how old-fashioned you are, Tessa,” Meagan said with a sweet smile.

 

“Yes,” Tessa laughed, “my friends always joke that I am like a little old granny with my affection for vintage music, black and white films, handwritten notes, and evening TV dates with Alex Trebek.”

 

Tessa paid for her postcards and turned to walk out of the gift shop, Meagan following closely behind her.

 

*

 

Scott ordered two of ‘The Painkiller’ drinks from the walk-up bar. He needed something to kill his emotional pain, even though he wasn’t too sure what he was ordering off the hanging menu board. Scott tipped the bartender a $20 bill and asked him to make them both doubles. He chugged the first one on the spot, and took the second to go. The drink turned out to be not too bad: a rum, pineapple, coconut, orange juice concoction.

 

As he was walking back towards his chair, he stopped dead in his tracks in front of a little souvenir shop. “Oh fuuuuuuck,” he said quietly in a huff. It was _her_! Can a guy who is mourning over a hot-girl-being-slathered-with-sunscreen-by-another-man not catch a break here, he thought as he looked up to the sky.

 

She was with a shorter girl, one of the ladies from her group. They were chatting about postcards. He moved to the side of the shop and put his head down, pretending to look at the t-shirts for sale, so he could eavesdrop on the rest of their conversation.

 

“I love how old-fashioned you are, Tessa,” the shorter girl said with a sweet smile.

 

“Yes,” the mystery dancer laughed, “my friends always joke that I am like a little old granny with my affection for vintage music, black and white films, handwritten notes, and evening TV dates with Alex Trebek.”

 

Scott felt giddy learning this information; her name was Tessa! Ha! Just like Danny’s wife. That was amusing to him. He was lost in thought as he turned to leave, before the girls could see him. He was not looking where he was going and walked right into someone, spilling his Painkiller all over her nearly naked body.

 

HER?

 

Her.

 

Oh my god, WHY?! He had just killed any chance he had of getting to know her.      

 

“Oh, I’m so sorry! I’m so clumsy!” Tessa looked down as she apologized, trying to wipe the cold liquid off of her body with her fingers…with no luck. She looked up at the person holding the now empty plastic cup. She could have sworn this felt like déjà vu…wait! It was HIM! The Disney Prince!

 

Their eyes locked, dancing back and forth, staring intently at each other, as if they were trying to communicate without words.

 

Meagan just stared. She could feel the air getting thick, so full of awkward tension she could slice through it with her skate. This was weird. She had to break up whatever ‘this’ was that was happening in front of her.

 

“I apologize for my friend here, she’s a bit of a klutz. Let us buy you another drink,” Meagan offered to Scott.

 

Scott broke his eye contact with Tessa and looked over at Tessa’s friend. “Um, no, you don’t have to, it’s cool. It was my fault, I wasn’t…I mean I should have been looking…I mean, totally my fault. I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going.”

 

He turned back to Tessa, “I’m sorry, we should get you cleaned up. I mean, you should get you cleaned up…I mean…” Scott groaned out loud at his awkwardness. Damn it, Moir, he thought. Pull yourself together!

 

This made Tessa giggle. She thought his awkwardness was cute. “It’s okay, really. I’ll just take a dip in the water to rinse off my bathing suit.”

 

“I’m sorry I got you sticky,” oh no, that sounded bad, thought Scott. He was making this conversation go in the wrong direction as he felt his neck turning bright red from embarrassment.

 

He looked over at Tessa’s friend, who looked grossed out and puzzled as to what she was witnessing and then he looked back at Tessa.

 

“I’m sorry, I should go,” Scott said as he quickly walked back to the bar. He needed about 6 more of those painkiller drinks, pronto. He was so embarrassed.

 

Tessa turned to watch him walk away. “Moir,” she whispered as she read the name on the back of his Leafs t-shirt. Was that his name, or was he just a fan of the hockey player? Hockey? Toronto Maple Leafs? Wait!

 

Her brain was spinning so fast, putting two and two together. She knew him! Well, knew of him. He played for the Leafs. She was sure of it. Her ex-boyfriend was a huge Leafs fan. He had made her watch countless hours of NHL games on TV and she was always having to listen to him talk about Scott Moir, one of the best Leafs players, ranking up there with the greats like Sundin and Sittler and Clark and…his nose. Yup, she was 100% sure it was him. His nose. She’d recognize that anywhere. Oh my god, she had to tell Kaitlyn. Why didn’t she realize who he was sooner?!

 

“Tessa!! What the hell was that all about?” Meagan hissed, demanding an answer and pulling Tessa out of her thoughts. “Do you know him?”

 

“Yes, well no, not really. But yes.”

 

“Huh? Could you be less clear on your answer? I’m confused…and the energy the two of you were giving off…wait, is he your ex-boyfriend?!”

 

“NO! No, definitely NOT!” Tessa shouted as her eyes widened from shock at Meagan’s question. She grabbed Meagan’s wrist, “come on, we have to go…now!”

 

The two girls ran back over to Eric and Kaitlyn. Eric sat up from his chair, concerned as to why they were running and why they did not have food with them. Now he would be hungry during his gangway shift. He gave Meagan a look and she shook her head to tell him she had no idea either what was going on.

 

“Kaitlyn! Wake up!” Tessa was hovering over Kaitlyn, no response. She shook her shoulders, “Kait! Get up!” Not a good time to be a heavy sleeper, Tessa thought. This is an emergency!

 

Kaitlyn’s eyes popped open. “Huh? What? What’s wrong?”

 

“It’s him, Kait. He’s here!”

 

“Who?”

 

Tessa took in a big breath and let it out slowly. “The Disney Prince,” she sighed.

 

Meagan and Eric gave each other a ‘what the fuck?’ look.

 

“And I know who he is,” Tessa continued.

 

Kaitlyn’s eyes widened. “What? Tell me!”

 

Tessa proceeded to explain how she knew him, her three friends listening intently to her information as if it was the juiciest gossip this side of the equator.

 

“Tessa, we all can see how smitten you are with him, even more so now that you know who he is,” Kaitlyn gushed.

 

“Oh, Tess, you can’t go there, hon. Please don’t risk your job. It’s never worth it,” Meagan tried to be the mature voice of reason. She had heard stories of employees being terminated for interacting too intimately with guests.

 

“No, no, Meagan. I never intended to…”

 

“Come on Tess, he’s even from the same area of Ontario as you - ” Kaitlyn continued before Tessa cut her off.

 

“No, Kait, I can’t. My mom would murder me if I lost this job. This is the best thing I’ve had in long time. Sure, he’s a handsome hockey player, who appears to be single. But, I have to follow the rules. They were put in place for a reason.”

 

“Look, I don’t mean to cut this party short,” Meagan said, “but we really have to be getting back to the ship. Eric has gangway duties he committed to.”

 

*

 

The first bus back to the ship was at 3pm and Scott was on it. He couldn’t wait to get back to the ship. He was having a miserable time at the beach. By the time his bus arrived back at the pier, and Scott made his way through the line up to re-board the ship, it was nearly 4pm. Of course, Tessa’s boyfriend was waiting there for him. This day could not get any worse, Scott thought as he groaned to himself. Eric gave him a smile and a “Welcome back”, standard greeting to all guests. After all, he had no idea who Scott was.

 

Scott was too impatient to wait for the crowded elevators, and he wasn’t in the mood to stop on every floor either. He ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time. His legs burned by the time he reached Deck 10. He walked quickly down the hallway towards his room.

 

“Hey Scotty!” shouted Danny. His family was just getting back to their room as well. “What’s the rush? How was the beach?”

 

Scott frowned. Bad timing. He wasn’t in the mood to talk to his oldest brother right now.

 

“Let’s just say I probably would have had more fun going on a submarine adventure with your kids.”

 

“Sorry about that, Buddy. Well, we’ll see you at dinner?”

 

“Yeah, sure.”

 

*

 

After dinner, Scott found himself wandering alone through the Royal Promenade. It reminded him of a European street scene, eclectic shops mixed with quaint little places to stop for food and drinks. All right in the middle of the cruise ship. He stopped in front of the Bull and Bear Pub. It looked like his kind of place. A classic English pub with dark wood furniture and packed full of people. It was loud, as people were talking over the live musician’s crooning. He decided to drown his day in a pint or two before bed.

 

“Hey there, you look familiar,” a young woman, around his age, sat down beside Scott on the empty chair at his table.

 

“I don’t think we’ve met,” Scott replied as he took a long drink of his beer. He tried not to engage too much in conversation with this woman. He really was not in the mood.

 

“My name is Andrea. Are you sure we have not met before?”

 

Scott looked over at the woman. She was brunette, her hair pulled up into a messy bun on the top of her head, and she had bright blue eyes. He’s sure he would have remembered her?

 

“I don’t think so, I’m usually good at remembering names and faces. Where are you from?”

 

The two chatted for a while, she didn’t figure out where she thought she knew him from. Scott assumed she knew him as a hockey player, his face had been plastered everywhere this past year, but he never let on that he was in the NHL. The night ended with them exchanging cell phone numbers.

 

“Text me if you want to grab a beer again tomorrow night. Same place?” Andrea asked.

 

“Sure, I’ll let you know!” Scott replied as he walked away from the bar, the opposite direction that Andrea was headed.

 

*

 

Scott got back to his stateroom and headed straight for his balcony. The sky was black and he could see the stars and moon shining brightly in contrast. He sat down on one of the chairs and sighed.

 

All he could think about was Tessa. What an idiot he was for spilling his drink on her. Her eyes were so green, gorgeous green. Why did she have to have a boyfriend and work on this ship? Why couldn’t she have been Andrea tonight. He would have loved to talk to her one-on-one over a few beers. He would have loved to have had her cell phone number…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. Don't hate me. Yes. I did it. I am guilty of watching too many soap operas back in the day. I 'dream sequenced' this fic. Sorry. Not sorry. Hang on, this ship is still sailing. Which direction? No one knows...  
> Did you catch this part? Tessa & Kaitlyn were walking behind the Moirs & didn't know it...
> 
> "The girls made it to the taxi waiting at the end of the cruise pier, two minutes later than they should have been thanks to a big, loud family of twelve disembarking the ship in front of them. Slow as maple syrup in January. Busy talking to each other instead of focusing on walking. None of them had their SeaPass cards ready either. Tourists, Tessa had mouthed to Kaitlyn and rolled her eyes as they waited for the group to disperse."
> 
> Yell at me here or on Twitter @Tutu2220


	16. Full Day At Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott doesn't spill his drink on Tessa today.  
> Some parts of the story have changed, so read carefully...

**Chapter 16: Full Day At Sea**

 

“I don’t know, Kait. I mean, if I did see him again, I’d probably say hello, but wouldn’t it be awkward? I should probably not talk to him. Just ignore him. He did dump his drink on me.”

 

“Tess-ahhh, come on now. Don’t be ridiculous,” Kaitlyn whined, rolling her eyes at Tessa’s over dramatic ramblings. “It was an accident! I’m sure he would love to talk to you. Did you not see the way he looks at you?”

 

The girls were eating breakfast together in the staff mess as they discussed what would happen if Tessa saw Disney Prince aka Scott again, when Chiddy walked up to their table, holding his own breakfast tray. He sat down in the empty chair next to Tessa.

 

“Good Morning, ladies! How are we today?” he asked in his most chipper Cruise Director voice.

 

“Ugh,” mumbled Tessa.

 

“Tessa means to say that we are both in a delightful mood this morning…and how are you Chiddy?” Kaitlyn replied to Patrick, with a smile while giving Tessa a death glare.

 

“I’m wonderful, as always, thank you very much!” he replied with a grin.

 

“Tessa isn’t fully awake yet,” Kaitlyn said, kicking Tessa under the table, indicating that she should smarten up in the presence of her superior. “She’s more talkative after she’s had two cups of coffee and the clock strikes 11am.”

 

“Ah, I see. Well, drink up then, Tessa, I need your assistance on deck this morning, 11am sharp!” Chiddy replied with a grin big enough to span the width of the ship.

 

*

 

The adult Moirs were getting themselves settled on the lounge chairs on Deck 12, over looking the main pool. The mini Moirs had been dropped off at the kids clubs on the other end of the same deck. They would spend the day being entertained by ship staff, giving the adults some time to relax and enjoy the sunshine for their first full day at sea.

 

There were no ports to stop at today, so they were going to take full advantage of the amenities on board. The women had booked some spa treatments for the afternoon, and the men were going to wing their activities, not being able to come to an agreement on what to do first. They would just see where the wind blew them. “Typical,” Alma had said at breakfast when they made that decision.

 

Scott was extra grumpy this morning, mostly from his stupidity of spilling his drink on Tessa the day before. He figured his chances of seeing her again were ruined.

 

Danny thought he needed to cheer up his baby brother. He felt like doing something crazy and competitive would help him feel better. He was trying to decide what though. Best of three rounds of mini golf? Who can stay up longest on the Flow Rider surf board? Rockwall climbing race to the top? Ice cream eating contest? Beer chugging competition?

 

His thoughts were interrupted by the ship’s loud speaker coming from the pool one deck below them. Their lounge chairs were in front of the white railing, so he had a full view of the swimming pool area as he sat on his chair.

 

“Coming up at 11am, join us pool side for the bellyyyy flllllllop competitionnnn!” Chiddy roared into his microphone.

 

“Bingo!” Danny said with an evil grin.

 

“Hey knuckleheads, we’re going to enter that contest, and I’m going to beat the shorts off of you both!” Danny shouted at his brothers over the DJ’s club music now blasting a beat from the same loud speakers.

 

“Prepare to lose, Scott-o,” Charlie said with a matching evil grin.

 

Scott just rolled his eyes at his older brothers, he knew he could beat both of them in any contest, any time.

 

*

 

Tessa was both dreading and secretly excited for the belly flop competition. Kaitlyn had helped Chiddy last week, the new employees always got roped into helping Chiddy with his activities, mostly to expose them to all facets of the cruise ship entertainment during their first few weeks on board. Kaitlyn had gushed for hours about how crazy some of the floppers had been and the various levels of red that their bellies were after. Tessa kinda wanted to see this for herself.

 

Tessa changed into her standard ship uniform: a royal blue polo shirt with the Royal Caribbean logo and boring khaki Bermuda shorts. She grabbed her lanyard with her id tag on it and made her way up to the pool, arriving exactly 2 minutes before 11am. She quickly glanced around, hoping Scott might be there, but she didn’t see him.

 

*

 

One deck above, Scott saw a gorgeous raven-haired beauty clad in tacky ship-wear stroll out on deck. He bolted upright in his lounge chair, catching the eye of his mother.

 

“Scott, are you alright? Do you feel sick?” Alma was concerned for her son, as his face was pale and he looked like he might pass out. “Sit back in your chair and relax a moment, dear.”

 

Scott’s head was buzzing as he internally processed this scenario. Tessa! How do we keep finding each other?! This is insane. Okay, how can I approach her, without causing anyone to suspect anything? What would I even say to her? Ugh!

 

“Everybodyyyyyyy readdddddyyyyyyy???!!!” Chiddy yelled into his microphone and over the loud speakers.

 

Oh, shit, Tessa’s with the Cruise Director, Scott realized as he felt his heart rate increase substantially.

 

“Okay goofballs, let’s go down and show everyone the Moir belly flops!” Danny cheered as he playfully smacked Scott on the side of the head.

 

Oh, shit. Why did he have to pick this activity? Scott thought to himself as he groaned out loud and followed his brothers down the flight of metal stairs to the pool on Deck 11.

 

*

 

“If we could get all willing and non-willing belly flop participants to come over to me to check in, we’ll get this party started in about five minutes, ladies and gentlemen!” Chiddy announced into his microphone.

 

Several men, mostly ones with big beer bellies, plus the three trim Moir men sauntered up to where Chiddy and Tessa were standing. The event drew quite the crowd, guests were closing in around the pool, hoping to catch a glimpse of the entertainment. Tessa’s job was to help organize the willing participants, keep tally of the scores, and hand out the trophy at the end.

 

 

“My lovely assistant, Tessa, will collect your name, weight and where you are from, then you can take a seat on the side here,” Chiddy said to the group that had gathered and then pointed to an area next to the pool.

 

Tessa worked her way through the line up of 7 men, when she reached the last one, Scott, she was still looking down at the clipboard she was holding to record the information on.

 

“Scott from Canada 176 pounds,” he said to her with a big, dopey grin on his face.

 

Tessa whipped her head up, her eyes went wide and her mouth fell open a bit.

 

“Scott…” she whispered.

 

“Yes, you should write that down,” he said with a wink and pointed to her clipboard with his index finger.

 

Tessa’s eyes went soft as she smiled at Scott and said, without moving her lips, “Nice to see you again.”

 

Scott slowly reached his right hand up to his head and ran his fingers through his hair. “Um, you too. I promise I won’t spill anything on you today.”

 

Tessa giggled and started writing on her clipboard. She was still annoyed with him for spilling his drink on her yesterday, but the way he sounded like a small, awkward boy, warmed her heart.

 

“Scott, where did you say you were from?” she asked him, trying to drag out their conversation.

 

“Canada,” Scott replied.

 

“Do you play hockey?” Tessa said quietly as she wrote his home country down.

 

Scott nodded.

 

“And how much do you weigh?” Tessa asked.

 

“176 pounds,” Scott replied. “For the Leafs.”

 

Tessa wrote down his weight and looked up at him with a smile. “You are a very talented centerman,” she said and she turned to walk back to Chiddy.

 

Scott sauntered over to where his brothers were sitting beside the pool. He was thankful that neither of them said a word about Scott taking his sweet time giving Tessa his information, before Chiddy started talking again.

 

That smile, Scott thought to himself. It’s as bright as the sun. She’s just radiant. He was quite pleased with himself, sneaking in a little conversation with Tessa while she took his information. But he needed more. She was like a drug. He had to talk to her again. But how?

 

Chiddy explained to the crowd how the contestants would take turns stepping up onto ‘The Hurt Box’, an elevated wood platform, giving them some height before splashing into the pool. Chiddy revved up the on-lookers, instructing them to count down the jumps into the water and rating the belly flops by holding up 1-5 fingers for their score.

 

Scott waited for his turn, the men before him, including his brothers, had received decent scores.

 

“And our last flopper, from Canada, we have Scott, weighing in at 176 pounds,” Chiddy announced.

 

Scott climbed up the three steps to the top of The Hurt Box, and struck a muscle pose, rippling his well-defined muscles, and then pretended to shoot a puck with an invisible stick. That got him a few screams and wolf whistles of encouragement. They must recognize me, he thought. He took his final pose and the crowd counted down.

 

“3, 2, 1, SPLASH!”

 

Scott jumped, arching his flexible back so that his stomach definitely hit the water first with a huge splash, soaking the poolside onlookers. His finger scores were mostly fives, that he could see. His chances of winning looked good! He took his seat again, next to Danny.

 

“Show off,” Danny whispered to Scott.

 

“And for our winner, we have for you a trophy made of real genuine pressed plastic! Congratulations….Scott from Canadaaaaaa!” Chiddy shouted over the loud speakers, a round of applause from the audience followed.

 

Scott jumped up, acting slightly surprised that he had won, and feeling elated that he beat his brothers.

 

Tessa was standing beside Chiddy, holding his trophy.

 

“Scott, come up and claim your prrrrrrrizzzzzze!” Chiddy belted into the microphone.

 

Scott waved to the crowd and up to his mom, who was watching proudly from the deck above. She knew one of her boys would win that contest. The boys had been having belly flop and cannonball contests in their pool at home since they were small. Scott usually won, as he was the most dramatic of the three.

 

He walked over to Tessa, she was beaming at him. He wished _she_ was his prize instead of the trophy.

 

“Congratulations, Scott,” she said with a big smile.

 

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say that chick is into our little brother,” Charlie said to Danny as he elbowed him in the ribs.

 

“Who?” Danny replied.

 

“The one giving him the trophy. I mean, she’s good looking and all, but she’s tossing out heart eyes at Scott. Just look,” Charlie said nodding in Tessa’s direction.

 

“Huh, I think you’re right…although girls are always draping themselves over Scotty. That’s nothing new. He is easier on the eyes than either of us,” Danny replied.

 

“True enough…hey! I resent that! I’m the better looking one of the three of us,” Charlie retorted.

 

Scott was back, standing in front of his brothers and holding his plastic trophy. “What are we contesting now? Good looks? You both know that I win that competition.”

 

“If you’re better looking, then why are you the only one of us still single?” Charlie said with a laugh.

 

Scott quickly dunked his trophy in the water, filling it up, and tossed pool water on both of his brothers, before turning to run away from them and up the stairs. The boys ran after Scott, he’d have to pay for the unexpected water in their faces.

 

*

 

Tessa’s shift with Chiddy was over, and she was making her way back to her stateroom, as fast as she could, hoping for only one thing: that Kaitlyn would be there so she could discuss seeing Scott and this weird sense of déjà vu she kept having. She arrived at her room to find it empty. She felt her good mood deflate quickly. She looked at the clock, she had rehearsal in 20 minutes. “Ugh,” she groaned out loud. She changed into her athletic gear and laid down on her bed, replaying the morning’s events in her head.

 

*

 

Wow, she knows I play hockey…and must have read some stats on me. Or maybe she’s been to some games and seen me play, Scott thought to himself as he walked quickly back to his stateroom.

 

He had excused himself from his family, citing he wanted to put his plastic trophy in his room so he wouldn’t lose it. He had won many awards during his NHL career so far: Art Ross Trophy, Lady Byng Memorial Trophy, Hart Memorial Trophy, Conn Smythe Trophy and of course, The Stanley Cup, but this plastic trophy that Tessa had handed him, somehow seemed the most significant right now.

 

After reaching his room, he decided to take a picture to post on Instagram for his fans. He struck his best pose in front of the full length mirror on the back of his stateroom door. He took a full body picture, wearing just his swim trunks, proudly holding his plastic trophy and displaying his still red stomach. He added his best goofball smile and snapped the selfie. He saved it to his camera roll and then uploaded it with a simple caption of: _Belly flop winner_ and he added a little trophy emoji.

 

*

 

The four Moir men spent the next several hours playing round after round of mini-golf, trying to beat each other, while simultaneously having a beer-drinking competition. This made their golf scores ridiculously high. Afterwards, they felt incredibly drunk from their shenanigans in the sunshine, so they opted for a napping contest in the shade until dinner.

 

*

 

Scott returned to his stateroom later that afternoon to shower and change before dinner, formal night tonight. He sighed out loud. What he wouldn’t give to have Tessa on his arm tonight instead of his two adorable little nieces. They’re cute and all, but if it could just be Tessa…

 

He picked up his phone to see if any of his Insta-fans had liked his picture. 236 likes and 117 comments. As he quickly scrolled through a few of the comments, one jumped right off the screen at him.

 

 **Tessa Virtue** Congrats!

 

Could that be the same Tessa? His Tessa? No. What are the chances? He tapped on her name and up popped her profile.

 

This Account is Private

 

Of course. He looked at the tiny black and white profile picture. It looked like her? Sort of? Her hair was covering part of her face. He couldn’t be sure. Well, he wasn’t going to request to follow her without knowing for sure. That would be weird.

 

*

 

Scott made his way to the second row in the theatre and sat down beside his mom.

 

“Hey mom, mind if I join you and dad tonight?”

 

“Oh, Scott! I’m glad you could join us. Did you finally decide these seats are the best after all?”

 

Scott grinned. “Something like that.”

 

He was once again mesmerized by Tessa’s graceful movements on stage. His eyes never left her while she danced.

 

*

 

“Kait! He’s back!” Tessa whispered to Kaitlyn backstage between their numbers.

 

“Same spot as last time?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“Was he looking at you and smiling like a fool?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“You should look for him, after the show, I mean.”

 

“How would I ever find him?”

 

“I dunno, you’ve found each other before. Several times in fact.”

 

“Let’s go for a walk down the Royal Promenade after. You know, sign some autographs, pose for pictures, hand out your phone number to one special guy…”

 

“No! I couldn’t give him my phone number! That’s too risky!”

 

“Come on Tess, live a little!”

 

“Maybe…come on we’re up next,” Tessa replied as she playfully shoved Kaitlyn towards the curtain.

 

*

Scott was back at the Bull and Bear Pub. He chose a seat right along the Promenade this time. It was less noisy outside. It definitely had more of a street café vibe than the cozy interior, but he was enjoying his beer anyways.

 

He stared at his cell phone. He tapped the black screen with his index finger. He wasn’t sure that he wanted to text Andrea. But maybe he didn’t give them enough of a chance to get to know each other. Did he want to get to know her though? The only thing consuming his thoughts was Tessa. He looked up from his phone and into the crowd.

 

“Well shit,” Scott said out loud.

 

Standing just a few feet away from him was Tessa and her blonde friend. Can it be possible to run into someone this often on a cruise ship?

 

(Author: Yes, annoyingly possible! Especially if you’re trying to avoid someone.)

 

Should he call her over? Maybe he shouldn’t. Maybe he should? Oh shit, they’re moving.

 

“Tessa!” Scott blurted out and then immediately regretted it.

 

Tessa turned to look at him and smiled.

 

She waved at him and then elbowed her friend.

 

Scott felt his neck getting warm. He shouldn’t have flagged her down. He should have just kept his head down and drunk his beer. Oh shit, they’re walking towards the table, he thought. He felt nervous, to say the least.

 

“Hi,” the girls said in unison.

 

“Hey,” Scott replied cautiously.

 

“I’m Kaitlyn. You know Tessa already. Did you enjoy the show tonight?” Kaitlyn asked Scott.

 

“Um, yeah, it was great.” Was the blonde girl a dancer too? He honestly had no idea. He’d really only been watching Tessa.

 

“Did you, um, want to sit?” Scott asked as he pointed to the two empty chairs across from him at his table.

 

“Yup,” Kaitlyn answered as she pulled out one of the chairs and sat down. Her feet were killing her, so she’d take any excuse to sit. Helping her best friend talk to a Disney Prince, well that was another good reason to sit.

 

Tessa’s face blushed pink as she shot a look at Kaitlyn. But Kaitlyn wasn’t paying attention to Tessa, she was flagging down a bartender. As long as they were working the crowd after a show, they could drink with the guests. They just had to keep it…professional.

 

“Tess, what do you want? Riesling? Pinot Grigio?”

 

“Riesling please,” Tessa replied as she reluctantly sat down next to Kaitlyn.

 

“Scott? Another round for you?” Kaitlyn asked.

 

Scott nodded. Did he ever need another round. Two gorgeous girls just sat themselves at his table, one of which he was very attracted to. This was his lucky night.

 

“So, Tessa tells me you play hockey?”

 

“Yeah, I’m a centerman for the Toronto Maple Leafs.”

 

“You any good?”

 

“Kait!” Tessa hissed

 

Kaitlyn turned to Tessa and gave her a look before turning back to Scott to wait for his answer.

 

“Um, yeah, I guess so?”

 

“Humble, I like you Scott. You play by the rules?”

 

Where is she going with this? Scott thought to himself.

 

“I try to, I mean, rules are created for a reason,” Scott shrugged.

 

“Excellent. So, you’re from Toronto? Or just play there?”

 

Ugh, she’s giving me the third degree here. I gotta take control of this conversation, Scott warned himself.

 

“I’m actually from a small town outside of London, Ontario. I am living in Toronto right now though. Where are you girls from?”

 

“Well that’s a small world! I’m from Toronto, well, Texas originally. And Tessa here _is_ from London.”

 

“What town, Scott?” Tessa asked. This had peaked her interest. She didn’t know he was from around London.

 

“Ilderton.”

 

“Oh, no way! I know where that is. I used to take skating lessons in Ilderton when I was younger,” Tessa exclaimed.

 

“You skate?” Scott asked.

 

Tessa shrugged, “Yeah, a bit. I wasn’t good enough to do that professionally, so I stuck with dance.”

 

“Did you know there is an ice rink on board the ship, Scott? Maybe you and Tessa could skate together sometime?”

 

“Kait!” Tessa hissed as she kicked her friend under the table.

 

Scott had no idea where this conversation was going, but he’d take the offer Kaitlyn made and run with it.

 

“I’d like that,” Scott said. “I mean, if you’re interested?” he asked Tessa.

 

Tessa blushed. “Sure. I’d like that too.”

 

“Great, Tessa give Scott your cell number, you two can text each other to meet up.” Kaitlyn said smugly.

 

Tessa kicked Kaitlyn under the table again. Scott noticed. He smiled. He liked Kaitlyn. She was practically handing Tessa to him on a silver platter.

 

Scott opened the contacts list on his phone and passed it across the table to Tessa, so she could enter her number.

 

*                    

 

Scott returned to his room, still buzzing from his four beers and from the knowledge that he had Tessa’s cell phone number carefully entered into his contact list.

 

He opened the door to his balcony and stepped outside. The warm, humid air hit him like a wall. He quickly peeled off his suit jacket and removed his neck tie, placing them on the chair beside him.

 

He took his cell phone out of his pant pocket and scrolled through his contacts until he found her name, Tessa Dancer. Weird last name, he thought.

 

 **Scott:** It was nice talking to you tonight.

 

 **Scott:** I kept my promise…I didn’t spill my drink on you :)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone with me? Basically the story reset the morning of St Thomas.  
> Tessa woke up from her "too good to be true" dream.  
> But does that mean her real life will be the same as she dreamed? Or different?
> 
> Talk to me here or on Twitter @Tutu2220
> 
> Next update will be soon! :)


	17. Curacao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm...no summary for you. Let it be a surprise...

**Chapter 17: Curacao**

 

The ship docked in port at 8:01am, and was cleared by customs at 8:22am. Scott met his tour group at 8:55am and was on his bus by 8:59am. Tessa and Kaitlyn didn’t roll off the ship until 10:47am.

 

“Maybe I should start putting energy drinks in with your first morning coffee?” Kaitlyn suggested.

 

“No,” Tessa said grumpily. “That stuff is bad for you anyways, I’ve read.”

 

“Oh! Look a coffee shop! Do you want to…”

 

“Yes! Dear Lord, yes!”

 

“Why are you so tired this morning anyways, Tess? We were not out _that_ late after the show wrapped. Did you have another crazy dream?” Kaitlyn quizzed her best friend.

 

“Ugh,” Tessa groaned as they entered the coffee shop. “I couldn’t fall asleep. My brain was spinning and it wouldn’t shut off.”

 

“Hmmm, this spinning, would it have anything to do with a certain Disney Prince?” Kaitlyn smiled an evil grin at Tessa, knowing full well that it did.

 

“Ugh,” Tessa groaned again. “Coffee first,” she whined.

 

*

 

Tessa was half way through drinking her extra large cappuccino before she finally started talking.

 

“I can’t stop thinking about him.”

 

“Oh my God, Tessa! Really?! This is great!”

 

Tessa shot Kaitlyn a look, “How is that great, exactly?”

 

“Tess, he’s not just ‘some guest’. He’s like a real person.”

 

“And the rest of the guests are what? Robots?”

 

“No Tess, I mean he’s from your hometown, he’s attractive, athletic, clearly driven to succeed at life. And he has to be single. Otherwise he would have been with someone. Pretty much every time we’ve seen him, he’s been alone.”

 

“I suppose you’re right. Maybe there’s something wrong with him then? How could someone like that be single?”

 

“ _You’re_ single,” Kaitlyn pointed out.

 

“Fair enough. I suppose he has his reasons.”

 

“So, are you going to text him?”

 

“Well, actually, he texted me last night.”

 

“What?! Why didn’t you tell me?!”

 

“I don’t know,” Tessa looked sheepishly into her nearly empty coffee cup.

 

“So what did he say?”

 

“He said that it had been nice talking to me and that he kept his promise about not spilling his drink on me again.”

 

“Aww, see? He’s very sweet too.”

 

“Yeah,” Tessa replied, smiling at Kaitlyn.

 

“Did you text him back?”

 

Tessa winced at Kaitlyn.

 

“Tess! Don’t leave the Disney Prince hanging! You realize he could have a long list of women waiting in the wings. Don’t ruin your shot at what could be an amazing fairy tale of living happily ever after.”

 

“Is there really such a thing, Kait?”

 

“Absolutely there can be! Dreams can come true!”

 

Tessa groaned and put her head down on the wood coffee shop table for a minute, contemplating what she wanted to do.

 

She looked back up at Kaitlyn. “Maybe I will text him. But I think later in the week. You know, so if things go weird, he’ll be going home and I can move on?”

 

Kaitlyn gave Tessa a side eye. “And what if things go amazing and you want to spend more time with him and he goes home?”

 

“True. But a long distance thing? I don’t know about that. I’ve got my career, he’s got his. Hockey players travel a lot. They’re hardly home. Would we just meet up every six months? That’s ridiculous.”

 

“I suppose you have a point there.”

 

“See? I’m Tessa Virtue, voice of reason. Besides, hooking up with guests is not a good idea anyways. We discussed this.”

 

“I still think he’s genuinely interested in you. He doesn’t seem fake. Besides, skating is harmless. You don’t even have to touch each other. It doesn’t have to go anywhere past skating. Just give it a shot. You can add ‘skated with an NHL player’ to your resume,” Kaitlyn laughed.

 

“So, tomorrow I should text him?” Tessa said with a grin.

 

“No! Text him now, see if he replies?”

 

Tessa pulled out her phone to text Scott.

 

 **Tessa:** Yes, it was nice talking to you last night :)

 

 **Tessa:** Thanks for not spilling your drink on me again :)

 

 **Tessa:** There is an open skate time during the next sea day, if you’re still interested?

 

*

 

 **Scott:** Hey, I just got back from my shore excursion

 

 **Scott:** I had a genius idea, just don’t freak out

 

 **Scott:** I mean, don’t take this the wrong way?

 

 **Scott:** If you’re available this afternoon, did you want to meet up for a drink again? My treat?

 

*

 

Tessa and Kaitlyn ended up skipping the beach and wandered around Willemstad instead. It was a cute Dutch port, the old town centre was filled with pastel-coloured colonial architecture. Tessa was much too restless to sit still today. She had too much nervous energy built up in her body. She didn’t hear her phone buzz the first three times, but the fourth one caught her attention.

 

“Oh! He’s texting me!”

 

“Well, what did he say?” Kaitlyn asked as she watched Tessa’s eyes widen.

 

“Um…”

 

“Well?”

 

“He wants to meet up. Like this afternoon,” Tessa turned her phone around so Kaitlyn could read Scott’s messages for herself.

 

“Shiiiit, see? He likes you! The sly fox! Well, are you going to text him back? He can see that you’ve read his texts,” Kaitlyn pushed the phone back towards Tessa.

 

“Oh, yeah. I guess I should before he freaks out and changes his mind. What should I say?! I don’t want to come across as too eager!”

 

“I thought you were eager though, Tess?” Kaitlyn said with a wink.

 

“Hmmm, I’ll go with this…”

 

 **Tessa:** Okay, that works

 

 **Tessa:** I’m in port right now, where do you want to meet up?

 

*

 

Scott let out a huge sigh of relief when he read Tessa’s reply to his text messages about meeting up. He didn’t want to seem too forward, inviting a pretty dancer out for drinks. He hardly knew her, and he truly hoped that she didn’t think he was only after one thing. Well, he certainly wouldn’t mind if that happened, but that wasn’t his initial intention.

 

*

 

 **Scott:** Blue Lobby Bar at the Renaissance Hotel?

 

 **Tessa:** Sure, when?

 

 **Scott:** Half hour?

 

 **Tessa:** See you then :)

 

Scott paced his stateroom for 15 minutes, why was he so nervous? He was just about to leave to meet Tessa when his phone buzzed again.

 

“Shit,” he muttered as he read the text.

 

 **Andrea:** Hey, just wanted to see if you want to meet up again for another drink? I’m in port right now.

 

“Fuck. Not interested lady. Take a hint,” Scott grumbled.

 

 **Scott:** I have plans right now. Raincheck?

 

 **Andrea:** Sounds good :)

 

*

 

Scott made his way off the ship and walked the short distance to the hotel. Tessa was already standing near the entrance to the bar. She looked amazing in a short white sundress and oversized black sunglasses. Her hair was loose and flowing in the warm Caribbean breeze.

 

“Hey,” he said casually to Tessa.

 

“Hey,” she whispered back as she moved her sunglasses to the top of her head.

 

Neither moved or said anything else for a few moments. They were both super nervous and not sure where the afternoon was going to take them.

 

Scott cleared his throat. “Um, you look nice. I made a reservation, although it doesn’t look to be that busy here.”

 

The host escorted Scott and Tessa to a private room at the back of the bar, as per Scott’s request. He didn’t want fans coming up to them while he was attempting to have a conversation with Tessa.

 

“This is, nice?” Tessa was feeling a bit anxious about being alone in a private room. What exactly did Scott have in mind?! He didn’t seem like the type that would take advantage of her or try something. But she was comfortable in her self defense skills, just in case. At least this way no ship staff would see her out on a ‘date’ with a ‘guest’.

 

“Yeah, sorry, I’m being selfish. I don’t want fans interrupting us. Is this okay?”

 

“Oh, sure, yes it’s okay.” That makes sense, Tessa thought to herself. He’s a famous NHL hockey player. Of course he has fans. The last thing she needs is a picture of her with him floating around social media.

 

“Sorry, it’s just, sometimes it’s a bit much. You know, not being able to hold a conversation or finish my meal without people coming over to the table for pictures and autographs and lengthy discussions about why the Leafs didn’t make it further in the playoffs this season.”

 

“That makes complete sense. No need to apologize. I appreciate the thought you put into that. So, how was your tour this morning?” Tessa smiled at Scott.

 

“I went on a speedboat!” Scott grinned at Tessa. A little voice inside his head told him to smarten up and be cool. Calm down. “I mean, it was fun, we went through the mangroves and the Spanish Water Lagoon. We got to stop for an hour to do some snorkeling, and on the way back we saw some pelicans. I’d do it again,” Scott shrugged his shoulders. That’s better, buddy.

 

“That does sound fun,” Tessa said as she looked down and picked at the soft white fabric of her dress.

 

“Um, do you want to order something to drink or eat?” Scott pointed at the menus on the table.

 

Tessa nodded and opened the drink menu first.

 

“So…um…what did you do this morning, Tessa?”

 

Tessa crossed her legs and then uncrossed them. She folded her hands in her lap and then unfolded them and fiddled with the pages in the menu.

 

Scott noticed every movement. He could tell she was nervous, restless.

 

“Kaitlyn and I found a little coffee shop and then walked around town. We were going to hang out at the beach, but we changed our minds. I wasn’t in the mood, I guess.”

 

“Oh, that’s too bad,” Scott said, trying to figure out what she meant by that. She wasn’t in the mood? What does that mean? It could mean a million things! Ugh!

 

“So…” Tessa started but didn’t continue. She squirmed in her chair as she read through the menu, even though she felt she was too nervous to eat anything she was going to order.

 

“I’m hungry, I skipped lunch on board the ship. I figured it might take too long and I didn’t want to keep you waiting.” Scott said, looking over at Tessa to gauge her reaction.

 

“Oh,” Tessa said softly as she looked up at Scott. “That was really sweet of you,” she smiled at him.

 

“Order whatever you want, everything’s on me today!” Scott grinned.

 

Tessa was thankful for his offer, but he didn’t have to. “Oh, but I can’t do that. Let me pay for half at least,” she offered.

 

“Definitely not! First of all, I’m a gentleman. I asked you here, you are my guest, besides, I’m one of the highest paid players in the NHL with no girlfriend to spend my money on. Let me take care of this for you. It’s the least I can do since I spilled my drink on you.”

 

“Um, okay. So…you’re single?” Tessa was confused. Did he imply that he was spending money on her because he didn’t have a girlfriend but wanted one? Ugh. She tuned out a bit when the word ‘girlfriend’ rolled off of his tongue and she lost where he was going with that.

 

“Yeah, just recently. It’s okay though, she definitely wasn’t the right one for me. I’m ready to settle down and I guess she just wasn’t on the same page.”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that. I broke up recently with my ex-boyfriend because he cheated on me. I thought he was the one, we had been together for three years.”

 

“Ex-boyfriend? You’re single too? I’m sorry to hear he cheated on you. What a jerk.” Wasn’t she was with the guy at the beach, Scott thought to himself.

 

Tessa laughed. “Well, I doubt I’d be here having drinks with you if I had a boyfriend.”

 

“Good point. Um, so who were you with the other day at the beach? Tall guy, dark hair? He was helping you out with your…lotion?”

 

“Eric? Oh, no, no. He’s just a friend and fellow employee…and he’s gay, so not quite what I’m looking for in a…partner,” Tessa smiled at Scott.

 

Scott felt a huge sense of relief and then panic. So she is very much single and I’m single and we both seem to be interested in each other? Well then.

 

The tension in the small room was building. It was the awkward, stomach flip-flopping tension. Tessa felt dizzy.

 

Scott ran his fingers through his hair and then cleared his throat. “You know, I have to be honest with you…”

 

Oh, gosh, where is he going with this, thought Tessa.

 

“I’m super nervous…”

 

Oh! That’s not what I thought he was going to say?! But at least he’s being honest.

 

“Really nervous, actually, like I kinda want to vomit right now. I don’t know why. I mean, I don’t even get nervous before taking the ice in a game seven of the playoffs. And I have never have trouble speaking with women, or people in general. But I’m so nervous about talking one-on-one with you right now. I guess I just don’t want to screw up something that could be really amazing, you know? I don’t want to say the wrong thing and then have you get mad and walk out of here and I never see you again. I don’t really know where I want _this_ to go, I mean, it could go in several different directions. I’d love to get to know you more, and spend time with you. But, I really, _really_ like you. I mean, what I know of you so far. I suppose we really don’t know each other that well,” Scott rambled.

 

“No,” Tessa said quietly in reply. “Not yet, anyways.”

 

“So, um, are you ready to order something then?” Scott asked, trying to change the subject and give his body a moment to stop pulsing with adrenalin. “I could really use a drink right now to calm my nerves. What’s your poison? Do you want a drink? If not, that’s okay, maybe chocolate milk?”

 

Tessa giggled. “I do actually love chocolate milk, but a glass of wine would be nice. Riesling? I could use something to calm my nerves too.”

 

Why does this feel so familiar, thought Tessa.

 

Scott flagged down a waiter to take their drink order.

 

“We’ll get a bottle of your Riesling,” Scott said to the waiter and then he looked over at Tessa, “and do you know what you want to eat? Do you want to order food now or do you need a few minutes?”

 

“I’m ready. I’ll have the grilled chicken and a garden salad.” _Play it safe_ , she heard Kaitlyn’s voice in her head.

 

“Actually, I’ll have the same,” Scott said to the waiter and then they found themselves alone again.

 

“I didn’t mean to copy you. I try to eat clean, focusing mainly on protein and vegetables,” Scott justified his lunch choice to Tessa.

 

“Me too. I do have a sweet tooth though, it can get me into trouble sometimes.”

 

“Oh?” Scott asked. He didn’t know where she was going with that statement.

 

“Nothing really. I just had a crazy dream the other night, all thanks to a late night slice of lemon meringue pie and some deep fried salmon rolls.”

 

Scott laughed. “Yeah, I could see how that combination might give you crazy dreams. Care to share what it was about?”

 

Tessa shook her head. “I only remember bits and pieces. It was mostly things that happened on the ship, I think? Wild and vivid scenarios that were too good to be true or too strange to be real. I should have known I was dreaming. I do have an overactive imagination most of the time though. I’m your classic introvert, I over-think and worry too much about everything.”

 

“Huh, I thought introverts were shy?”

 

“Not necessarily, more reserved I guess? I prefer to be one-on-one with someone rather than a group setting. I certainly have a stage mask I put on before a show though. What about you?”

 

“My mom says I wear my heart on my sleeve…and I have the worst poker face.”

 

Tessa threw her head back and roared out a full on belly laugh.

 

Her laugh made Scott smile. What a genuinely beautiful sound, he thought.

 

Their drinks arrived, quieting her laugh to a giggle.

 

After the waiter poured their wine, Scott picked up his glass and tipped it towards hers. “To getting to know each other better?”

 

“Definitely,” she agreed as she clinked her glass together with his.

 

“So…” Scott started, breaking the silence, “Tell me about your dancing? Is that your career? How did you end up getting a job on a cruise ship?”

 

She started telling him about her dancing and family life, from as far back as she could remember, bringing him up to present day. “…and that’s how I ended up on the ship.”

 

Scott took a turn talking about his hockey career. She had watched a fair bit of his games, thanks to her ex-boyfriend. He was secretly pleased that he wouldn’t have to explain what a Hat-trick or icing was. It did get old quickly trying to force hockey on someone who had never even watched a game before. He’d had girlfriends like that before.

 

“What is one thing about you that people are unlikely to know?” Tessa asked, causing Scott to really think. He liked that she challenged him.

 

“Hmm, what else about me? I like karaoke?”

 

Tessa wrinkled her nose.

 

“Okay, maybe that’s not so impressive. I like to do ballroom dancing?”

 

Tessa’s face lit up. “Really?” she squealed.

 

“Yeah, my coach says it improves our movements on the ice. Most of the guys refused to take the lessons. But I actually liked it, so I kept it up. Not too often, just whenever it fit into my schedule. Mostly in the off season.” He blushed a little at his admittance and ran his fingers through his hair nervously.

 

“We should dance sometime,” Tessa suggested.

 

“Definitely. I mean, I’d really like that. I imagine you’d be very good at it.”

 

“You could say that,” Tessa blushed.

 

“Refill on your wine?” Scott asked, as he finished the last of his.

 

“Sure,” Tessa smiled back.

 

*

 

They had finished eating their lunch and the dishes had been cleaned off the table.

 

“Tess?”

 

“Mmmm”

 

“I feel much more relaxed now. I’m not nervous anymore.”

 

“Me too. The liquid courage probably helped. I’ve got a generous buzz right now.”

 

“I don’t know what I was so worried about. You’re so easy to talk with. I feel like I’ve known you for 20 years. I mean, we don’t have everything in common, but most people don’t. We’re allowed to have separate interests, right?”

 

“Of course. It would be boring if two people spent all of their time together doing the exact same things. It’s healthy to have different interests and friends outside of a friendship.”

 

“So…is this where we’re at? Are we…friends?” Scott asked, a bit scared of her reply. Hoping she’d agree, or maybe they could be a bit more than _just_ friends?

 

“Definitely friends,” Tessa said, breaking the silence. She looked up at Scott. “I’d like to be more than just friends too, if that’s what you want. But if not…”

 

“Yes! I mean, well, I didn’t mean for it to sound that desperate…”

 

Tessa giggled. “It’s okay, I think I know what you meant. Listen, I had a really good time this afternoon, but I should probably be getting back to the ship…”

 

“Of course, let me just settle the bill here and then I’ll walk you back?”

 

“Thanks, I’d like that,” Tessa smiled at Scott. He’s such a gentleman.

 

The queue to re-board the ship was single file, Tessa stood in front of Scott. No one noticed or cared that he stood behind her, a little closer than he should have.

 

Tessa pulled out her ID tag and pass as she re-boarded the ship, thankful that none of her friends were standing there today. She was excited to tell Kaitlyn about her date with Scott.

 

She turned around and mouthed “I’ll text you” to Scott before she continued walking down the hallway on Deck 1.

 

Tessa unlocked her stateroom and pushed the heavy door open.

 

“There you are!” Kaitlyn exclaimed. She had been sitting on her bed, reading a book she borrowed from the ship’s library.

 

“So? How was your date with Scott?” She grinned from ear to ear as she looked Tessa up and down.

 

Tessa shrugged. “Okay, I guess.”

 

Kaitlyn leaped off of her bed and wrapped her arms around Tessa in a giant hug.

 

“Tess!” Kaitlyn groaned. “Really?” she asked as she stepped back to look Tessa in the eyes. “Just okay?”

 

“You’re right. It was more than okay, it was amazing!” Tessa sighed.

 

“I can tell…because you’re glowing…radiating! It’s the ‘I’m completely in love with Scott Disney Prince Moir’ look.”

 

Kaitlyn spun Tessa around so they were both facing the large mirror on the back of their stateroom door.

 

“Look.” Kaitlyn said.

 

Tessa looked at herself.

 

“I don’t know, Kait. I don’t see it.”

 

“We’ve been spending every day together for the last several weeks. Trust me when I say I can spot a small difference in you.”

 

Tessa scrunched up her nose. “Really?” she squeaked.

 

“Really.” Kaitlyn replied.

 

“Huh.” Tessa stared at herself in the mirror and then looked up at Kaitlyn’s face, her head was perched on the top of Tessa’s shoulder.

 

“So? Tell me all about it! Every last juicy detail!”

 

“Kait!!” Tessa shrieked, her face turning bright pink.

 

Kaitlyn lifted her head up off of Tessa’s shoulder and crossed the small room to lay down on her bed on her stomach. She propped herself up on her elbows and put her chin in her hands and grinned.

 

“Well, I like a good romance novel. And your life these last few days has just been writing itself. We’ve arrived at a turning point of the book. The first date of many, I’d assume. You have to give me details! Read me the book of Tessa and Scott!”

 

Tessa ignored Kaitlyn for a moment while she thought about where to start. From the beginning of their ‘date’, she guessed? It hadn’t been _that_ exciting. She pulled a pair of tights and an athletic shirt out of her cupboard and started to change out of her sundress.

 

“Okay, I’ll tell you. But you have to promise me that _none_ of this leaves this room. Okay? The less people that know, the better.”

 

“I promise!”

 

 

*

 

Scott slid into his chair at the dinning room table. Last to be seated, as per usual. Everyone’s eyes on him. Burning into him. It’s like they knew what he had been up to that afternoon.

 

They didn’t really know, he was just being paranoid that someone would catch on.

 

“Glad you could join us tonight, Scott,” Alma said to her youngest son as she put her arm around him and pulled him towards her for a little side hug.

 

The wait staff placed Scott’s usual beer down in front of him and waited to take his meal order. The others had already ordered.

 

“Scott,” Joe said looking at his son from across the table. “how was your speedboat tour?”

 

Scott ran his fingers through his still damp hair. His family knew his tics. “Um, good, it was a bit shorter than I would have liked, I guess. Next time I’ll just rent my own speedboat. We only had an hour at the beach.”

 

“Good idea, actually. Alma, maybe we should do that in the next port?”

 

“What’s that, dear? Rent a boat or spend an hour at the beach?”

 

“Rent a boat, love. We can have our own little romance at sea,” Joe winked at his wife.

 

“What else did you do today, Scott?” Danny quizzed.

 

Why is everyone grilling me! Scott thought to himself as he picked up his beer to stall. He had to come up with some excuse. He had not planned this out and didn’t expect all of these questions.

 

He lifted the glass to his mouth and took a big gulp.

 

“Scott got himself laid today! Good job, Buddy!” Charlie grinned at his little brother.

 

“Charles!” Nicole hissed at her husband. “Not while there are little ears at the table!”

 

Scott was caught off guard as he proceeded to choke on the beer he was swallowing when his brother made that declaration to the entire table, and the four tables in the vicinity.

 

Alma pounded her hand on Scott’s back as he sputtered and tried to catch his breath. Scott excused himself from the table and walked out of the dining room to finish choking in a more private setting. The doors to the main dining room closed behind him and the little vestibule was abandoned.

 

A moment later Charlie was pulling Scott in for a big hug.

 

“Are you okay?” Charlie pulled back to look at his little brother at arms length. “I’m sorry, Buddy. I was only joking around. Did you though?”

 

Scott shook his head as he coughed.

 

“But you were with a girl today, weren’t you?”

 

Scott nodded, still unable to speak properly.

 

“Good. I can tell, she’s made you happier than you have been lately. So why are you not having dinner with her then?”

 

“It’s complicated,” Scott replied in a raspy voice as he looked down at his shiny black dress shoes.

 

“Okay, I won’t pry any more. I can see you don’t want to talk about it right now. I’ll drop the subject. I’m here for you when you’re ready, all right? I love you, Scott.”

 

“Thanks, Char. I know you and Danny have my back. I love you too, brother,” Scott said as he pulled Charlie in for a bear hug.

 

“So, am I going to be your best man, or Danny?”

 

Scott twisted Charlie into a headlock.

 

“Sorry, man. It’s SO obvious that you’re in love!”

 

Scott squeezed tighter.

 

“Uncle! Uncle!” Charlie gasped.

 

Scott let go of Charlie’s neck. “Come on, our food is probably getting cold.”

 

 

*

 

Later that night, Tessa and Kaitlyn made their way up to the gym to check if it was busy. It was surprisingly full with either diehard athletes or guilty over-indulgers, so they opted to do some laps on the running track. They did not have to perform tonight and wanted to work off the pasta they had indulged in for dinner.

 

“So, have you talked to him since you got back on the ship?” Kaitlyn asked as they started their first lap.

 

Tessa didn’t reply.

 

“Tess! What the hell? Just a few hours ago you were gushing to me about how in love you were and how amazing your afternoon was with him, and you haven’t even texted him? Why are you giving him the silent treatment?”

 

“I don’t know, Kait. I guess I’m not sure what to do next. I told him I’d text him, but I don’t know what to say. Where do we go from here?”

 

*

 

Scott was just exiting the ship’s fitness centre when he saw Tessa and Kaitlyn on the running track.

 

“Scott?” Tessa said as she squinted in the dark as they approached him.

 

“Yeah, hi,” Scott replied. He wasn’t sure if she was mad at him, or if he had read their afternoon differently than she had. She hadn’t texted him like she said she would.

 

“Would you like to run with us?” Tessa offered.

 

“Sure, I’d like that,” Scott replied with a nod of his head.

 

The three continued along the running track, Scott let the girls set the pace and he was surprised at their speed; it was a bit faster than his usual.

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t text you,” Tessa said, breaking the silence.

 

“She’s scared and didn’t know what the next step would be in whatever your _relationship_ is,” added Kaitlyn.

 

“Yeah, what Kaitlyn said. She’s got a way with words…” Tessa glared at Kaitlyn.

 

“No big deal. I don’t really know either, to be honest,” Scott replied quietly. “I would like to spend more time with you before my vacation is over, I thought we had a good connection going this afternoon.”

 

“I thought so too, but the end of the week is going to come so fast,” Tessa pouted. “I knew this would happen.”

 

“Well then I have good news for you. I’m here for two weeks!” Scott grinned at Tessa.

 

“Really?” she squealed.

 

“Really,” Scott grinned.

 

“Okay, but the other thing is…I’m not supposed to be getting too, um… _friendly_ with guests. I could get fired from my job.”

 

“Oh. But wouldn’t I have to file a complaint or something against you for anyone to find out?” Scott asked.

 

“Yeah, I suppose so,” Tessa replied.

 

“Well I don’t plan to do anything like that. I’d probably be hurting myself more than you if I were to pull a stunt like that.”

 

“Geez, Scott. You are like putting every other guy on the face of this earth to shame. You literally are something out of a Disney movie.” Kaitlyn sighed.

 

“Sorry?” Scott chuckled awkwardly. “So, what are your plans tomorrow, Tessa? Are you going into port? Tomorrow is Aruba, I think?”

 

“Yeah, Aruba, but I’m stuck on board tomorrow. Rehearsal and two shows. Will you be in the second row again?”

 

“Ah, you noticed where I sit, eh?” Scott grinned.

 

“Yup, she saw you both nights! You couldn’t keep your eyes off of her,” giggled Kaitlyn.

 

“Whoops, you caught me. It’s just that you’re so talented,” Scott replied.

 

“Are you sure it has nothing to do with the fact that Tessa is drop dead gorgeous?”

 

“Kait!” Tessa hissed.

 

“Well, it’s true, right Scott?” Kaitlyn asked.

 

“Sorry, Tessa. Your friend is right. You are gorgeous, I can’t argue that point.” Scott smirked as he looked over to see Tessa blushing.

 

“Well, if you think you’d be up for a drink in the Bull and Bear, I could meet you there after the second show. Or at one of the other bars or something. But only if you want to?” Scott asked cautiously.

 

“I’d love to…I’ll text you?”

 

Scott looked at Tessa, “I’ve heard that line before, you know.”

 

“She’ll _definitely_ text you,” sneered Kaitlyn.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no notes either lol.  
> Don't be sad or mad. I think you'll still like the direction this fic is going in.  
> Just have patience :)  
> Next chapter will be up soon.
> 
> I love your comments, good or bad. Talk to me here or on Twitter @Tutu2220


	18. Aruba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nah, no summary. I promise you a good ending to this chapter though :)

**Chapter 18: Aruba**

 

Tessa and Kaitlyn slept past breakfast. Good thing the mess had dry cereal out all day. It would have to suffice in a pinch. They were running late for rehearsal, another double show tonight unfortunately meant both of them were staying on board the ship today. Tessa didn’t get a chance to pull out her cell phone until after lunch.

 

 **Tessa:** Hi :) Here is the text message I promised you! I meant for it to be earlier in the day, but I slept in and then had rehearsal. Kaitlyn didn’t even have to force me to text you, I did it all under my own free will lol ;)

 

 **Tessa:** I hope you’re enjoying your day so far. I’d love to hear all about it tonight over that drink. Bull and Bear just after 11pm? :)

 

*

 

Scott arrived back at the ship just after 3:30pm, exhausted and a bit sun burnt from his ATV adventures. He had of course forgotten to bring with extra sunscreen, and had no one there to help remind him of things like that. The rest of the family had gone together to the Aqua Park excursion to play on the waterslides. He wished Tessa could have joined him today, he had felt so lonely.

 

He checked his phone as soon as he was back in his stateroom. Tessa had actually texted him! He fist pumped the air before replying to her messages.

 

 **Scott:** Sorry, I just got back. I wish you could have been there

 

 **Tessa:** Aww, I wish I could have joined you!

 

 **Scott:** Oh! I wasn’t expecting an immediate reply

 

 **Tessa:** I was just waking up from my nap ;)

 

 **Scott:** I’m jealous of your nap, I could use one right about now

 

 **Tessa:** It’s the only way I can stay awake past 10pm lol

 

 **Scott:** I’m looking forward to the show

 

 **Tessa:** I’m looking forward to after the show ;)

 

Scott paused. _Whoa. What does she mean? I thought we were just having drinks? Play it cool, Moir._

 

 **Scott:** Me too. Bull and Bear just after 11pm?

 

 **Tessa:** Yup :)

 

*

 

The girls were putting on their costumes and stage make up in their dressing room.

 

“So…are you joining us tonight for drinks after the show?” Tessa asked cautiously. She didn’t want to imply that Kaitlyn _should_ tag along, but if she wanted to, she’d let her. Tessa was kinda hoping for a bit of alone time tonight with Scott.

 

“Only if you need me to. Otherwise I was going to hang out with Aljona, Bruno and Javi. They have some grandiose plans for a staff karaoke night after we do some meet and greets in the Promenade. I know how you feel about karaoke, so I figured you wouldn’t mind if I ditched you and the Disney Prince. I’m sure you’ll just end up sucking face and I don’t really want to sit beside that,” Kaitlyn scrunched up her nose and made air kisses towards Tessa.

 

Tessa swatted back at her friend but missed, somehow causing Tessa to lose her footing and she stumbled backwards onto the ground.

 

Kaitlyn laughed, “You okay there, sailor?”

 

Tessa frowned, not very graceful for a dancer, she thought. “Yeah, I think so. I feel less like a sailor and more like a drunk pirate right about now though. I can be so clumsy sometimes.”

 

“Ahoy Pirate Tessa! Finish ye lipstick so we can go dance, me hearty,” Kaitlyn joked in her best pirate accent.

 

“Aye aye, Captain,” Tessa chirped as she saluted Kaitlyn whole-heartedly.

 

*

 

Scott had found an empty table at the pub, nearly the same location as the night before, right out front. Not two minutes after he sat down, he felt someone sit down beside him. He thought it was Tessa. He looked up from his phone, he had been catching up on his Words With Friends game, and was about to lean in to give her a kiss on the cheek when he realized it wasn’t Tessa.

 

“Andrea! Hi,” Scott’s voice squeaked and broke in a way it hadn’t since he was fourteen. Geez, if he had kissed her, he might never be able to get her to leave the table tonight.

 

She looked pretty, but the strain on her face warned Scott that she was in a _mood_. “I thought I might find you here tonight,” she barked. “You didn’t answer my last _three_ text messages, so I thought maybe something was wrong with your phone. But I can see it’s in your hands right now and working just fine. Are you ignoring me, Scott?”

 

“Um, no, I mean, I guess I didn’t get a chance to - ” _Oh shit. Here comes Tessa,_ Scott cursed to himself. He watched her walk quickly towards him. She was alone and looked absolutely ravishing in a short, tight black strapless dress with six-inch tall black heels. Her hair was piled on top of her head in a messy bun. Scott had to hold back a whistle. He watched her face as she walked closer, she smiled when she saw him. Her smile dropped when she saw _her_. Scott pleaded with his eyes, hoping Tessa could telepathically understand what was happening. He wasn’t ditching her for the cheap Tessa knock-off sitting next to him. _Please Tessa, help me._

 

Tessa stopped walking for a moment. _It must be a fan bugging him. The look on his face is screaming for help,_ Tessa thought to herself. She charged on forward. She walked up beside the table and leaned over Scott, cupping his face with her hands, “Sorry I’m late, babe,” she purred in the sexiest voice she could come up with and crushed her lips against his.

 

Tessa made sure to keep her eyes open as she kissed Scott. She watched as his eyes went wide and his eyebrows jumped up towards his hairline. She watched the look of absolute horror creep over the woman’s face. She watched as the woman stood up from the chair where she had been perched beside Scott, mumbled something that sounded like “sorry”, and walked away. Tessa did not release Scott’s face or lips from her grasp until the woman was out of sight.

 

“Holy fuck, Tessa!” Scott mumbled under his breath.

 

“Sorry,” Tessa blushed. “You looked like you needed help.”

 

“That was…that was…fuck…wow…amazing. You look…wow…amazing too.” Scott’s neck was turning red and he was furiously raking his fingers through his hair.

 

Tessa smoothed the front of her dress with her hands; they were sweaty and shaking. She couldn’t believe she just did that. She had been bold as fuck and adrenalin was coursing through her body. She needed to sit or she was going to pass out. She quickly slid into the chair across the table from Scott.

 

“Phew!” she exclaimed, fanning herself with her hand. “Sorry, I don’t usually do that. Okay, I never do that. You did need help getting rid of her, right?”

 

Scott’s mouth moved but no sound came out. He was blown away by what had just happened. His mouth was dry. Why did she have to look so damn hot in that little dress? Scott realized his mouth had stopped working and he nodded his head slowly.

 

“Okay, I think we both need a minute here. Where is Kaitlyn when we need her, eh?” Tessa joked.

 

That broke the ice enough to get Scott chuckling. “God, Tessa! You’re perfect. Where have you been all of my life?!” Scott flagged over a waiter. “Two glasses of Moët et Chandon champagne, please,” Scott requested.

 

Tessa raised one eyebrow at Scott.

 

“ _That_ moment needs a toast. I do not get my butt saved from a woman by a woman every day. At least in my world!” Scott laughed and Tessa joined in. It was funny, looking back at it.

 

Scott signed for the two glasses and said to Tessa, “ Let’s take these to go.”

 

“Where do you have in mind, Mr Moir?”

 

“R Bar is a bit quieter, maybe they have some seats near those big round windows. Can’t see much right now because it’s dark out, but it feels more private.”

 

Tessa nodded and followed Scott through the Royal Promenade. Everyone must have had the same idea as Scott; R Bar was packed. Scott looked at Tessa and nodded his head towards the nearby bank of elevators. It was too loud for him to bother speaking, she’d never hear him. Tessa followed Scott, she felt that she could trust his lead.

 

They entered an empty elevator car and he punched the number ten button.

 

“I probably shouldn’t be going with you like this, but I’m going to throw caution to the wind, seeing as how I already kissed you in public back there.” Tessa said as she scrunched up her nose.

 

A look of concern crossed Scott’s face. He reached out to press another floor on the elevator panel, hand hovering over the buttons. “Sorry. I didn’t think of that. Would you rather we go back to the pub?”

 

Tessa reached out and pulled his hand away. “No. Go with your first choice.” She had no idea where he was planning to take her, she hoped this night wouldn’t come back to haunt her later.

 

Scott led Tessa quickly down the hallway, he stopped in front of his stateroom door. It was late and the hallway had been deserted. He unlocked the door and pushed it open, holding it for Tessa who followed closely behind him. He flicked on the light switch and Tessa gasped.

 

“Scott! Is this your room?”

 

“I hope so, otherwise someone is going to get a scare when they come back,” Scott laughed.

 

Dear Lord, this is a freaking palace, she thought to herself. Her entire stateroom was the size of a large closet. She slowly scanned over every inch, committing it to memory, in case she was never invited back to where the rich people stay. She knew she’d never be able to afford staying in a room like this, even with the staff discount.

 

Scott re-appeared from around the corner. Corner? His room had corners?

 

“How big is this place?!” she exclaimed.

 

“Too big for just one person,” Scott said running his fingers through his hair. “I don’t know why my parents put me in this suite. Anyways, I thought we could sit out on the balcony. Just keep your voice down, sound travels far out there. You’d be surprised at some of the shit I’ve heard while sitting on my balcony in the last few days.”

 

Tessa just nodded in response as she followed Scott through his…living room? There was a freaking sectional sofa in his living room. I guess you need that to watch stuff on the big screen TV? There was also a dining room table with four plush chairs, it looked more expensive than anything she’d ever owned. Around the corner from the living room, Scott opened the door to the large balcony, Tessa followed him outside.

 

“Wow,” Tessa whispered. “I bet the view is amazing during the day.” She leaned on the balcony railing and looked up and down and side to side. The sheer size of the ship was breathtaking every time she saw it up close like this.

 

“Yeah, it is. So, um, sorry the champagne is probably warm by now, but a toast?” Scott tipped his glass towards Tessa’s. “To being saved by Super Woman?”

 

Tessa laughed, “I’d hardly call myself that, but I’ll indulge you tonight.” She smiled as their glasses clinked. She took a sip, “Yup, warm, but still delicious. Thank you for this,” she said as she raised the glass at Scott. It had been a very long time since she’d enjoyed an expensive brand of champagne. The real stuff. From France. Not the sparkling wine that some people claim is champagne.

 

“The least I can do…again. I feel as though I’m always trying to make things up to you with alcohol.”

 

Tessa giggled.

 

“What?”

 

“Sorry, I was just thinking of the look on that woman’s face when I kissed you. She was horrified.”

 

“Oh, Andrea? Yeah she’s been pestering me for a few days.”

 

“You know her?”

 

“Well, not really. I mean I guess I know her enough to have gotten her cell phone number on the first night of the cruise. But I swear she was hitting on me, and it was a one way street.”

 

Scott watched as Tessa’s face fell and her eyes went dark. _Shit_ , he thought.

 

“So, do you just bounce from one girl to the next, collecting cell phone numbers like trading cards?”

 

“Tessa, no! I promise it’s nothing like that. I met her on the first night, we talked for a bit in the pub and then I have not seen her since. Here,” Scott pulled his phone out of his pocket and handed it to Tessa. “Look at the text messages from her.”

 

“Scott…it’s okay, I --”

 

“Honestly, she cornered me in the pub just before you arrived, wanting to know why I hadn’t responded to her last few text messages. I swear that I have nothing to hide. Remember? Terrible poker face? Go ahead and check the messages she sent and then delete the conversation. I promise you with all my heart you are the only woman I want to be conversing with from now on.”

 

Tessa set her champagne flute down on the balcony table and turned on Scott’s phone. “You should really have a passcode set on here, you know? Oh, you play Words With Friends? So do I, I’ll text you my screen name later,” Tessa smiled up at Scott.

 

He felt a sense of relief as he slowly let out the breath he was holding. That could have gone way worse. He watched as she pulled up the text messages from Andrea.

 

“Three unread messages, _Scott_ …”

 

Scott shrugged. “I told you, I was ignoring her.”

 

He watched Tessa’s face as she scrolled through the conversation the two had been having, mostly one-sided as he really hadn’t replied much.

 

“Do you want me to --”

 

“Yes! Delete it. Please. You can delete her contact info too. I have no use for it.”

 

He watched Tessa’s fingers flit quickly over the screen, swiping and pressing. She turned off the phone and handed it back to him. “Your passcode is now my birthday, by the way.”

 

Scott’s mouth dropped. “First, how did you do all of that so quickly? And second, when is your birthday? How am I going to get back into my phone without knowing that?”

 

Tessa grinned. “Maybe you should have thought of that before you just handed over your phone?”

 

“Well, you know I won’t be able to respond to any of _your_ text messages now either.”

 

“Alright, good point. May seventeenth. So punch in 0517. You know you can set it up to open with your thumbprint, too?”

 

“Huh? My thumbprint? Sorry, I’m kinda a grandpa when it comes to technology”

 

Tessa burst out laughing, “You’re adorable.” She picked up her glass flute and downed the remaining champagne. “I should probably head back to my stateroom, it’s fairly late and I technically have a 1am curfew.”

 

Scott looked at the time on his phone. “Shit, you better get moving then. May I walk you as far as I’m allowed? I’m assuming walking you to your door is off limits.”

 

“Yeah, sorry. I’m at the bottom, Deck 1 forward. You could take the elevator down with me? That’s probably as far as you should go.”

 

“Sure, but one thing before we leave…”

 

“Yeah? What’s that?”

 

“Would it be alright if I kissed you good night? I mean, it’s only fair to return the kiss you gave me,” Scott grinned hopefully at Tessa.

 

He watched the smile creep across her face, brighter than the face of the sun. Even her eyes were glittering.

 

“Is that a yes?”

 

Tessa nodded.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? Am I forgiven?
> 
> Shout away! Here or on Twitter @Tutu2220


	19. Another Day at Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another fun day at sea. Seriously, what more do you need to know? :)

**Chapter 19: Another Day at Sea**

 

Tessa groaned when her alarm clock went off at 7am. It was way too early, especially considering what time she had gone to bed. She rolled over and looked at her roommate…softly snoring away. Kaitlyn had been out enjoying the late night karaoke party when Tessa had arrived back at their stateroom, she could hear off-key singing still echoing around the utilitarian hallways in the bowels of the cruise ship.

 

Tessa quickly changed and got ready to go. She had an early morning date, one she definitely wasn’t going to be late for. She grabbed her ID tag and quietly shut the door to their stateroom. She bounded up the stairs, taking them two at a time. Tessa was panting by the time she reached Deck 12, she leaned over and put her hands on her knees to catch her breath. As she stood back up, she felt a hand press lightly into the small of her back.

 

“You’re early,” Scott said softly.

 

“Only because I don’t like to be late,” she replied with a smile.

 

“Tardiness is a problem of mine, but I’d work on fixing that problem if it meant seeing you smile like that every time.”

 

Tessa laughed, “You’re hilarious, my smile isn’t _that_ nice.”

 

“Well I guess we’ll just have to agree to disagree on that one. Ready to hit the track?” Scott asked with a grin.

 

Tessa nodded and led the way. She quickly set the pace and Scott once again found himself digging deep to keep up with her.

 

“So, are you still on for skating this afternoon? There is an open skate at Studio B at 2pm. Did I ask you that already? Why does that seem so familiar?”

 

“Hmmm, I think Kaitlyn had mentioned there was a rink on board? But she never said when.”

 

“Huh, no idea then. I’ve been having a lot of déjà vu moments the last few days. Well? Do you want to watch me make a fool of myself on the ice?”

 

“If it means spending time with you, then I’m game for it. Had I known I would be skating on my vacation, I would have brought my skates with me though. The rentals can be questionable.”

 

“Oh. Sorry. Would you rather not skate then? I mean, we could do something else. It doesn’t matter to me. I’d like to spend time with you too. I mean, we’re spending time together now, but I’d like to spend more time with you. Ugh. Sorry. I’m just awkwardly rambling now.”

 

Scott reached over and put his hand on Tessa’s shoulder. “I’d love to skate with you, Tessa. I mean it. I’ll be there at 2pm.”

 

“Great! I’m looking forward to it!” Tessa said with a grin. “What are you doing after our run?”

 

“Shower, breakfast with the fam, and then after that I promised my nieces and nephews that I would take them to the H2O Zone to splash around in the water and then for some ice cream. I need to uphold my title as _Fun Uncle Scott_ , you know,” Scott boasted as he winked at Tessa.

 

“Aww, that’s very sweet of you. I’m sure you are a fun uncle. They are lucky kids.”

 

“Thanks. What’s on your agenda today?” Scott asked.

 

“Shower, breakfast with Kaitlyn and whoever else is up and then I have a shift at the Library at 10am. It’s usually empty in the mornings, so I’ll probably read a book or something while I’m there. Nothing too exciting.”

 

“So, do you have to help out around the ship when you’re not dancing?”

 

“Nope, we can pick up whatever shifts we want for extra cash. My rehearsal and performance schedules are not very busy, so it also helps pass the time. The extra money is good too. I’m hoping I can save enough to open my own dance studio one day. Although, I might have to work here for 10 years first to be able to do that.”

 

“Dance studio?”

 

“Yeah, one sec, let’s walk for a bit, I need a break. I’m not used to talking so much while running. Usually Kaitlyn and I just listen to music.”

 

“Oh, sorry, you have quite the pace there, you know?”

 

“Too fast for you? You should have said something.”

 

“I like a challenge, especially in the off season when I’m drinking more beer than I probably should,” Scott replied as he patted his very firm and toned stomach.

 

Tessa giggled. "I think you deserve a few beers. You’re really good at playing hockey. I mean, at least from what I’ve seen on TV.”

 

“Thanks. Yeah, I guess I’m pretty good,” Scott chuckled. “You should come to a game sometime.”

 

“Sure, I’d like that,” Tessa nodded.

 

“So, dance studio?”

 

“Yeah, I’d love to start my own. For whatever reason, I wasn’t getting hired at any of the ones I had been applying to the last few years. That’s really where my interest is, teaching others to dance and to be creative in movement. But I need a significant amount of money to get that up and running. So it’s more of a long-term dream rather than a goal. Realistically I doubt it would ever come to fruition. But, it’s good to have dreams, right?”

 

“Yeah, definitely.” Scott was mulling over what Tessa had said... _dance studio…interesting idea…_

 

“What’s your long-term plan? Hockey players are usually retired by age 40 or so?”

 

“Yeah, depends if we get injured or are just done with the sport. Somewhere in the mid to late-thirties, early-forties range. So, I have a few years left, I hope. I still enjoy going to the rink and playing. I think that’s the most important part, you know?”

 

“Of course. So, I know you’ve played for a few teams so far, is it likely you’d be traded again before retiring?” Tessa asked cautiously.

 

“Not likely. I helped get the Leafs to the playoffs this year, and although we didn’t get as far as I hoped, I think it was enough for them to want to keep me around for at least the next couple of seasons. I mean, anything is possible. My contract with them _is_ only for another 2 years, though and then I’ll be a free agent, so I’ll be taking things one year at a time after that. I do like being close to home, family is very important to me.”

 

“Yeah, I agree. Family is important. Run a few more laps? Then I had better get back.”

 

“Sure.”

 

*

 

Tessa arrived at the library at 9:55am. It was empty. She sighed gratefully, she had run a bit longer than usual and was feeling sore. She looked around the library, all the books were neat on the shelves and the games were put away properly. Literally nothing for her to do. She browsed the shelves and found a copy of Pride and Prejudice. She had only read it about 400 times, what’s once more. She slunk down into one of the arm chairs and buried her nose in her book.

 

She was just turning the page to chapter four when a woman entered the library. _Oh, finally someone to make a mess so I can clean it up_ , Tessa thought. Library shifts were long when it was slow.

 

“Good morning,” Tessa greeted the woman. “Feel free to help yourself to the games or books here. If you have any questions, please let me know.”

 

“Thanks, dear,” the woman smiled warmly at Tessa.

 

The woman began to look at the books on the shelf. “I’m sorry to bother you, but do you know if there is Pride and Prejudice?”

 

Tessa held up the book in her hands. “Right here,” she said with a grin. “You’re more than welcome to this one. I have my own copy in my room.”

 

“Oh, that’s kind of you. I have an hour or so to myself while my son entertains my grandkids and it’s one of my favourite ways to pass the time. Unfortunately I forgot to bring my book with me on this trip.”

 

Tessa stood up from her chair and walked over to the woman, handing her the book.

 

“Thank you, you look familiar. Have we met?”

 

“I’m not sure? I’m a dancer here on the ship; we’ve been out in the Promenade the past few nights after the shows. Perhaps that’s where you’ve seen me?”

 

“Ah, yes, that must be it. I’ve been at all of the shows. I always sit in the second row. I must recognize you from the stage then. You are all fabulous at what you do up there. I’ve enjoyed everything so far!”

 

Tessa blushed. “Thank you! Is this your first cruise?”

 

“Oh no, I’ve been on several cruises. My husband and I enjoy spoiling our children and grandchildren and we take the whole crew with us on our vacations. It makes for quite the adventure!”

 

Tessa laughed softly. “I bet! How many of you all together?”

 

“Twelve!”

 

“Oh wow! I’m Tessa, by the way,” she offered her hand out to the woman to shake hands.

 

“Alma,” the woman replied as she accepted Tessa’s handshake. “Well, I had better get back to my balcony to do some reading before the little ones are back. It was nice to meet you, Tessa. I look forward to watching your future shows.”

 

“Thanks, Alma. It was nice to meet you as well. Enjoy the book!”

 

*

 

Scott arrived at Studio B at 2:14pm. He really needed to work on the whole _being on time thing_. Tessa was already on the ice, skating a slow and measured lap around the outside edge. The rink was busier than Scott expected. Of course he had worn his Leafs jersey with his name on the back… _maybe a bad choice_ , he thought. He hoped he wouldn’t have to spend half his skating time signing autographs.

 

He quickly put on his skates and caught up to Tessa on the ice.

 

“Hi, sorry I’m late. I really have no excuse, other than I’m not wearing a watch?”

 

Tessa laughed at his pitiful excuse. The way her eyes crinkled at the corners and how her joyful noise bounced around the rink filled Scott’s heart. Seriously, where has she been all of his life. They grew up so close to each other, yet so far apart.

 

“Ready to skate some laps?” Scott asked Tessa as he held out his hand towards her.

 

“More than ready. Maybe you can teach me some fancy hockey moves,” she grinned.

 

*

 

“So, what was your favourite part of today?” Joe asked his family at dinner that night. “Alma, dear, why don’t you go first?”

 

“Hmm, my favourite part? Spending time with my five beautiful grandchildren would top my list today, every day, really. Oh! Charlotte, Quinn, I forgot to tell you! Grandma met one of the pretty show dancers today. She was in the library, maybe we can check again tomorrow if she’s there. I’m sure she’d love to answer all the dancing questions you girls keep coming up with. She seemed very sweet.”

 

“Mom? When were you in the library?” Scott asked as he wiped the sweat off of his brow, his stomach was in knots.

 

“Oh, just this morning, Scott. I wanted to get a book to read on the balcony while you were playing with the kids in the water.”

 

_Shit. What are the chances that my mom of all people would find Tessa and strike up a conversation with her. Hopefully neither one mentioned me. That would have been awkward. I’m sure Tessa would have texted me if she knew that she had been talking to my mom? Maybe she doesn’t know. Ugh. My whole family is going to know about Tessa before this week is up._

 

“Are you okay, Scott?” Joe asked his son. “You look pale.”

 

“Uh, yeah, just a bit warm,” Scott replied as he wiped his forehead again.”

 

“Take off your jacket then dear. It’s not formal night, you don’t need to wear that jacket. It is a bit warm in here tonight,” Alma said to Scott as she patted his shoulder.

 

_I hope I’m freaking out unnecessarily_ , thought Scott.

 

*

 

After the magic show and comedian had performed later that night, Scott made his way back to his cabin. He was exhausted. It had been a long day and spending time with his nieces and nephews had worn him out. He made a mental note to spend more time with them when he felt he had too much energy to burn off before bed.

 

He picked up his cell phone when he got to his room. He was thinking about how to word his text to Tessa when his phone buzzed; it scared him and he nearly dropped it.

 

**Tessa:** Hey, sorry looks like I’m stuck here at the staff party longer than I thought. I don’t think I can meet up with you tonight. Are we still on for St Maarten tomorrow? End of the cruise pier at 10am? :)

 

**Scott:** I was just going to text you. That sounds good. I’m going to turn in early, the kids stole all my energy today. I’m beat. See you tomorrow!

 

“I’ll ask her tomorrow about my mom, I want to watch her face when she realizes who she was talking to,” Scott said out loud to himself with a grin.


	20. St Maarten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Tessa explore the tiny half-French half-Dutch island together...awkwardly.  
> So much awkwardness. Perhaps if they would communicate better with each other...

**Chapter 20: St Maarten**

 

At 9:53am Tessa arrived at the end of the cruise pier. No Scott in sight. _I probably shouldn’t be surprised,_ she thought. He had mentioned several times how he was usually late.

 

Tessa watched as the white butterflies flitted around her. This had to be one of the most magical ports. Butterflies? It was like some kind of fairy tale picture book.

 

Suddenly, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist from behind, “Ah!!” Tessa shrieked as she went into defense mode and attempted to dig her nails into her attackers arms.

 

“Relax, Tessa, it’s just me,” Scott whispered into her ear.

 

“Scott! You scared me half to death!” Tessa gasped as she turned around in Scott’s arms.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to,” Scott said as he looked into Tessa’s eyes and lost himself for a moment. “You have the prettiest eyes I have ever seen. They are such a gorgeous green colour.”

 

“Um, thanks,” Tessa blushed. She knew she was the worst at accepting compliments. “You’re early! Were you waiting long for me?”

 

“I’ve been here about twenty-five minutes. I wanted to make sure I was on time.”

 

“Aww, that’s sweet of you, sorry to have kept _you_ waiting then,” Tessa said as she reached up on her tip toes and kissed Scott’s cheek. “Well, should we grab a cab?”

 

“I’ve got something better in mind…I rented a car for us. That way we can take our time and have some privacy?” Scott hoped his idea would be okay. _Maybe they should have discussed this ahead of time,_ he thought.

 

Tessa grinned, “That sounds like a wonderful idea. Thank you!”

 

*

 

Their first stop was Maho Beach near the airport. They timed their arrival just right and watched a low-flying airplane land on the airport runway, right across from the beach. Once was enough for Tessa, as she shrieked in horror as to how low the airplane was flying.

 

“I hate flying, especially over water, and that looked like it was going to crash right into the ocean or the beach. Let’s go!” she yelped as she tugged on Scott’s arm.

 

Scott laughed at Tessa but obliged as they made their way back to the car to carry on to their next stop. They drove around Simpson Bay Lagoon, gawking at the beautiful large yachts parked in the bay.

 

“We should do that next time, Scott said as he pointed to the yachts.

 

“Do what?” Tessa was confused as to what he meant.

 

“Rent a yacht,” Scott said in earnest.

 

Tessa’s eyes went wide. “I don’t know, that sounds expensive? Also, next time? You want to come back here?”

 

“It probably is, but that doesn’t matter. I do want to come back here with you. When you’re not working, preferably,” Scott grinned at Tessa as he reached across the centre console and took her hand in his. He laced his fingers through hers. “If that’s okay with you?”

 

“I’d love that,” Tessa blushed. His hand felt so warm and strong and safe. She liked holding onto it.

 

“I have a boat at my cottage, but it’s not nearly as big as those. I’m sure operating them is the same, or I could just hire us a captain so we can lay out on deck and sunbathe the whole day.”

 

Tessa just nodded in response. _I’m not sure where this whole conversation is going and I’m feeling a bit panicky. He’s planning future trips with me and I doesn’t even know what kind of relationship we have. He goes home next week and I’ll still be on the ship, working, until December. When does he want to come back here with me? I don’t have plans yet after December. Maybe January? But doesn’t he have his regular season then? Should we discuss this now, or -_

 

“Tessa? Are you listening to me?”

 

“Huh? Oh, sorry. I guess I wasn’t. I’m sorry. I was just thinking.”

 

“Deep in thought? Anything important?”

 

“Um, yeah. I do that. I get stuck in my head sometimes. No. No, nothing important. What were you asking me? Sorry.”

 

“I wanted to know if you were hungry for lunch or should we just go straight to the beach? I have a list of some French restaurants in Grand Case that were recommended.”

 

“I’m not really hungry yet, it’s still a bit early.”

 

“Okay…if you want, we could check out the open air market in Marigot first?” Scott turned his head to look over at Tessa. He saw her whole body relax and a smile creep over her face. _Shopping, always suggest shopping_ …he thought to himself.

 

“Oh! Yes, please! I love markets!”

 

*

 

They wandered through the market; Scott let Tessa lead the way. He wasn’t much into shopping, but if it made her happy, he was all in. He helped her pick out postcards to mail to her family, and some tacky souvenirs to bring home.

 

Once Tessa was satisfied that she had looked at _all_ of the shops, they drove the short distance to Grand Case and overindulged in delicious French food at L’Auberge Gourmand for lunch.

 

*

 

“I’m glad you rented a car. It’s much more relaxing then having a cab driver waiting on us. I would have felt guilty making him wait and rushed all of our stops.”

 

“I think that’s kinda their job to wait, T?”

 

_T? He’s giving me nicknames now? I like it, but…okay. Breathe Tessa._

 

“Are you okay?” Scott asked, he had seen her body stiffen out of the corner of his eye.

 

“Yup,” she answered curtly.

 

Scott was lucky and found a parking spot right away, despite the beach looking busy.

 

“Ready to relax at Orient Beach? Sounds exotic,” Scott said with a grin and a wiggle of his eyebrows.

 

“You have no idea,” Tessa giggled as she got out of the car and started walking towards the sand. Scott followed closely behind her.

 

“What does that… _Tessa_!” Scott hissed her name. You didn’t tell me this was a…a… _clothing optional_ beach!”

 

“When in France…do as the French do?” Tessa winked. “I wanted to get the full French experience. I don’t know when I’ll ever get to France France, so this might be as close as it gets. If it’s too much for you, maybe just avert your eyes? Sorry. I’m not asking you to get naked, unless you want to, that is.”

 

“Um, I think I’ll leave my shorts on for now. There is just a lot that I saw right now that I can’t un-see and it wasn’t…good, if you catch my drift.”

 

“No, this is certainly not like in the movies with size zero, waxed models prancing across the beach.”

 

“It most certainly is not,” Scott replied with a groan. “Kudos to them for being bold and not self-conscious. I guess I should have read the warning sign as we entered the beach and kept my head down.”

 

Tessa put her hand gently on Scott’s arm as she looked at him, studying his eyes, trying to read what was going on in his head. “Does it really bother you? We can go further down the beach, if you prefer. I don’t want you to be upset. I just thought…don’t you guys all shower naked in front of each other in the locker rooms?”

 

“Um, yeah?”

 

“So…how is this different? I mean, okay there are women here too, and most of these people don’t have the build of a hockey player per se…”

 

“I guess you’re right. Wait, are you…” Scott stopped talking as his mouth went dry. _Wait. Is Tessa going to be naked in front of me? I’m not sure if I’m ready for this. I certainly don’t want other people staring and ogling at her, because from what I’ve seen of her body so far, she’s amazing and well-toned and drop dead gorgeous. She’s by far one of the best looking people at this beach right now and…_

 

“Scott, did you hear me?”

 

“Sorry. I guess it was my turn to be daydreaming.”

 

“I said there are two chairs over there, are you with me? Or should we walk over to the clothing not-optional part of the beach?”

 

“Um, those chairs are fine.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Scott swallowed hard. “Yup,” he squeaked out as he followed Tessa through the sea of naked bodies laying on beach chairs and on the sand and walking around and…running. _Oh God, please stop running_ , Scott thought as he wiped the sweat off his brow.

 

Tessa wasn’t convinced he was okay with this. _Maybe we should have discussed it ahead of time? I didn’t think he’d freak out over this? It’s just bodies. It’s a natural thing,_ she thought.

 

Tessa set her bag down beside one of the empty lounge chairs and started rummaging through it. She pulled out a tube of sunscreen and held it out towards Scott, who was standing beside her, frozen, watching a very naked man run past them.

 

“Hey,” she said softly. Scott turned to look at Tessa. “Since you thought Eric was my boyfriend when he rubbed sunscreen on my body, would you do me the honour of today’s application? Then everyone will know you’re with me,” Tessa blushed a little at her boldness. She couldn’t quite form the word _boyfriend_ , but it was heavily implied. _Right?_ She hoped so.

 

Scott cleared his throat. “Yeah, I’d love to. I mean yes, I can do that for you.” _Oh boy, today has taken a turn that I never expected…_

“Great! It’s difficult for me to reach the middle of my back and I burn easily, so I have to keep reapplying,” Tessa replied in a serious tone. She proceeded to lay her towel down on the lounge chair before pulling her sundress off over her head. She was wearing a small, red strapless bikini.

 

“Geez, Tess,” Scott whispered as he ran his fingers nervously through his hair. _How can someone look that good?_

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing. Absolutely nothing. So, do you want to lay down or do you want me to apply this…okay, laying down it is,” Scott said as he watched Tessa lay face down on the lounge chair and then she proceed to unhook the back of her bikini top. The straps fell, one on each side of her body, the front stayed in place because she was laying on it still. _Just relax, Scottie, she’s not fully naked. You have seen her back before._

 

Tessa turned her head towards Scott, she noticed that his mouth was hanging open slightly. “I don’t want cream smeared all over my suit. Is that okay?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, of course,” Scott croaked as he flipped the lid open on the tube and squeezed a generous amount in his left hand. _Why is she making me feel so nervous. Get a grip, Scottie. It’s not like you’ve never been with women before. Stop acting like you’re thirteen years old._

Scott sat down on the chair next to Tessa and proceeded to slather her with sunscreen. He looked around at the other people. No one looked over at them. Everyone was just minding their own business, relaxing in their birthday suits like it was honestly no big deal. _Hmmm_ , Scott thought to himself. _I guess it is just bodies. Everyone has one style or the other. Maybe it isn’t such a big deal._ He could feel his back and neck muscles relax a bit as he convinced himself that he was just over-reacting because he hadn’t mentally prepared himself for this to be a thing. His…girlfriend? suggested they hang out at a nude beach in the middle of the Caribbean. If someone had told him that last week, he would have laughed his until his ribs hurt. Not that he hasn’t had dreams that were similar to this, but reality? Ha! Just wait until his friends back home hear about his adventures.

 

“There you go, all done on this side,” Scott said to Tessa as he awkwardly patted her shoulder. He wasn’t sure if she had fallen asleep since she hadn’t said a word to him the whole time.

 

“Oh, sorry,” she said sleepily. “I guess I nodded off for a bit, it’s so warm and your little massage was so relaxing,” she smiled up at Scott. She reached around and hooked her suit back together before sitting up.

 

“I thought you wanted to go all… _French_?” Scott asked, confused as to why she was putting her top back on.

 

Tessa looked sheepishly at Scott, “Stage fright?”

 

Scott laughed. “I am just warming up to the idea and now it’s your turn to be embarrassed? We make quite the pair.”

 

“So, you’re okay with this now?”

 

“I suppose so? I don’t really know if I want to be naked, but I’m okay with us sitting next to that guy over there,” Scott chuckled as he nodded his head next towards a tubby man who was tanning his bum.

 

“Well, I’m going to put sunscreen on the front of my body while I decide what to do. Are you going to put any on?”

 

“I did this morning, I’m probably okay until after I swim. Do you want join me for a dip in the ocean when you’re ready?”

 

“I absolutely do,” Tessa replied with a smile, her eyes crinkling at the corners.

 

*

 

In the end, Tessa chickened out and Scott didn’t want her to be the only person wearing a bathing suit, so he left his on too. He was also chicken. Probably for the best, he wasn’t sure if either of them were really ready for being naked in front of each other. That was a whole other level of their relationship and they had barely, okay not even really at all, put a title on whatever they had going on.

 

After their swim, Scott and Tessa were drying their bodies off in the sun, when Scott broke the comfortable silence between them.

 

“Hey, so I was meaning to ask you something,” Scott said to Tessa. He had almost forgotten about it.

 

“Sure, anything,” Tessa said with a grin, but kept staring straight ahead towards the ocean.

 

“When you were at the library yesterday, did a lady come in to get a copy of Pride and Prejudice?”

 

This caught Tessa’s attention. She sat up from her chair and whipped her head around to look at Scott. “Yes! How did you know that?!”

 

“Did you think she looked familiar at all?” Scott knew that he resembled his mom a fair bit. He thought maybe Tessa had picked up on that.

 

“No, I don’t think so. Although I guess I didn’t really analyze her appearance. Her name was…Alice? No. Alma. It was Alma. Why? Should she? How do you know this?”

 

“Alma is my mom, Tessa.” He dropped the bomb and waited. He could nearly hear the gears turning in her head as he watched the expression on her face go from puzzled to realization to shock.

 

“What?! I met your mom? Wow! I suppose now that you say that, she does look a bit like you. Huh. She was very nice, your Mom. Wait, she doesn’t know about me, does she? That would have been awkward.”

 

“No, she doesn’t know I’ve been hanging out with you. At least the you that she met. No one in my family really knows about you yet. I kinda wanted us to figure this whole relationship thing out between us first, before telling everyone.”

 

Tessa nodded in response. “So, are we going to put a label on us?” she asked cautiously.

 

“Officially? I suppose we should. Do you feel comfortable doing that?”

 

“Yeah, I’d like that. I mean we’re friends, but I think more than _just_ friends. Best friends is maybe not right either?”

 

“Okay I’m just going to come out and say it. Boyfriend and girlfriend? I mean, I want to spend every waking hour with you. Obviously I can’t right now, but if I could I would. You’re just so well rounded. You’re smart and funny and talented and kind and generous and…and sorry I have to say it, you’re smoking hot drop dead gorgeous.

 

Tessa blushed. “I’m not that hot,” she said shaking her head.

 

Scott reached over and took Tessa’s hand. “Yes, you are, Tessa. So? Girlfriend?”

 

Tessa nodded. “Yes, I’d like that. Girlfriend and boyfriend,” she grinned at Scott.

 

“Good,” Scott replied as he leaned over and kissed Tessa lightly on the lips. She responded by deepening the kiss, but then pulled back.

 

“Maybe we shouldn’t be making out on a nude beach?” she giggled.

 

“You’re probably right. I have one more proposition for you though. If we have time, I thought on our way back we could stop in Philipsburg, there is a little place called The Belgian Chocolate Box that I thought - ” Scott was cut off by Tessa’s shrieks of joy.

 

“Yes! Oh, I’ve heard of that! Yes, we’ll make time. Definitely!”

 

 _Chocolate. Also always suggest chocolate_ , Scott made another mental note.

 

*

 

As they made their way down the pier towards the ship, Tessa turned to Scott. “This was honestly one of the best days I have had in, I don’t know, maybe forever. Thank you for everything. I mean it,” she said with a huge grin on her face. She leaned forward and kissed Scott on the cheek.

 

“You’re most welcome, I had a great time too. Ranks right up there with winning the Stanley Cup,” he winked at Tessa and then gave her a quick kiss on the lips before they headed back towards the ship.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out a plane landing beside Maho Beach! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mIIHJdnsASA


	21. San Juan - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sister-in-laws make a bet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one is a bit confusing, we've got two Tessa's in the same scene. Read carefully, I hope I made it clear enough as to who is who. But Tessa & Tessa...

**Chapter 21: San Juan – Part 1**

 

Tessa woke up early, only because a pillow came crashing down over the back of her head.

 

“Tess! Time to get up! We have duties today!” Kaitlyn whispered next to Tessa’s ear.

 

“Ugh, I don’t wanna,” Tessa moaned into her bed sheets. She was still reveling in how amazingly wonderful yesterday had been with Scott. She had revisited the day over and over again in her dreams last night.

 

“It’s turn around day, Tess. Up and at ‘em girl!” Kait said loudly as she pulled the blankets off of Tessa, which elicited a shriek from Tessa as the cold air hit her body. _Good thing Kaitlyn knows I don’t sleep naked,_ she thought.

 

“Okay, okay, I’m getting up. You’re so mean, _Mom_ ,” Tessa snidely replied as she sat up and stuck her tongue out at Kaitlyn.

 

“Well one of us has to be the _Mom_ in this relationship, and I don’t think you have a maternal bone in your body Tessa, so that leaves me,” Kaitlyn retorted as she waltzed into the bathroom.

 

 _Maternal bone? What does she mean by that? Well, I know what that means, but I don’t have one? Huh. I guess I’d never really thought about that before,_ Tessa mused.

 

Someone had always been mothering _her_ in her life. She was the youngest of four children, her brothers were _much_ older than her, and her sister was like a second mother to her. She was not around little kids often when she was growing up and she didn’t see her nieces and nephews as much as she probably should. She had never talked to Ryan about having kids. He wasn’t really the _family_ type, she had figured and she had been okay with that.

 

_Maternal bone. Maternal instincts. Mothering. Wait. We didn’t discuss something big. Something important. We talked a bit about our futures and careers, but not this. Oh my God. Did Scott want a family down the road? Was he thinking about that? Kids? He’s good with kids, I think? He called himself ‘Fun Uncle Scott’. Was he thinking about kids…with me in the picture? Does Scott want me to have his children? I don’t know if I want that. Maybe I do want that and just don’t know it yet? But what if I don’t and he does. Then our relationship won’t work out. Then we should maybe break up because if we want different things, a different outcome in life, we’re never going to work out. I don’t know if I would be willing to change what I want in life for him. Shit, we’re already getting a divorce. I can’t do this. I don’t want to do this right now. I don’t want to decide what I do or don’t want right now. This isn’t something I had considered. He isn’t something I considered a week ago. Now I’m freaking out over having his babies. Oh, but little versions of him running around would be adorable. But also exhausting and messy and no. No I can’t think of this right now. This is all too much. Maybe he just wants to stay an uncle. That’s fun, right? Fun without all the work. I like being an aunt. I stop by every once in a while, drop off a gift and then leave. I get to sleep at night and have no responsibilities. No. I’m good without kids. That’s not my thing. Or is it?_

 

Tessa’s face was pale and she was sweating. She had quickly worked herself into a panic attack and was gasping for air. She had just put her hand up to cover her mouth when Kaitlyn came out of the bathroom.

 

“Hey Tess do you want – oh my God, are you okay? Are you going to be sick?”

 

The sudden interruption to her thoughts was enough to pull Tessa back to reality for a minute.

 

“What? Oh, um,” Tessa cleared her throat. “Yeah, no, I’m fine. I should just grab a quick shower.” She jumped out of her bed and ran into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her.

 

Kaitlyn stared at the closed bathroom door with a puzzled look on her face. _God, she can be weird sometimes,_ she thought as she started to put on her makeup.

 

*

 

Tessa and Kaitlyn were on the first shift for embarkation this morning and then rehearsal for the Welcome Aboard show followed by Muster Drill duties. Tessa really wanted to talk to Scott in person, but didn’t know if she’d get the chance until tomorrow. She had tried seven times to text him, but none of the words she typed seemed right. She kept deleting the messages and eventually gave up, tossing her phone into her cupboard in frustration. At least today would go by quickly.

 

Upon arriving at the gangway, Tessa spotted a familiar flow of dark brown hair sitting on one of the chairs near the entrance. _Crap. I didn’t tell him I would be here. How did he know? He’s here to watch me and torture me. I can look, but I can’t touch or talk to him. Not here…who is he with?_

 

Scott was sitting with his sister in laws, but Tessa didn’t know that. Both looked quite similar to Tessa with long brown hair and gentle features.

_Two women? Does he know them? Why is he touching her arm like that? Has he found someone else? Does he have multiple girlfriends? Maybe he had just been stringing me along this whole time? Good thing Andrea went home today. Or…or what if she’s also here another week. Well, he can do his own damn saving. Clearly he doesn’t need my help. I should have known that a hockey player would have a short attention span and multiple women fawning over him. That’s fine. I don’t need him. We’re getting divorced over the kid thing anyways, so this can just be another nail in the coffin._

 

“Tessa!” Kaitlyn hissed. “What’s wrong with you today? Why are you panting?”

 

“Huh? No, I’m not,” Tessa hissed back.

 

“Just take a deep breath, Tessa. What is going on?”

 

Tessa nodded her head towards where Scott and his sister-in-laws were sitting, a little corner filled with some oversized arm chairs and a sofa.

 

“Ohhhh, Disney Prince has you all hot and bothered today, huh? Can’t stop thinking about him? You’ve got it bad for him, T,” Kaitlyn whispered to Tessa in between smiling at the new guests walking on board the ship.

 

Tessa plastered on her show smile and gritted through her teeth, “Not now, Kait. We’ll talk later.”

 

“Welcome on board” the girls said in unison.

 

Scott whipped his head around at the sound of Tessa’s voice. He’d recognize that anywhere.

 

“Everything okay, Scott?” Nicole asked.

 

“Uh, yeah. Just great!” he replied as he stood up, turned his chair a bit so it was facing Tessa and then plopped back down with a grin. He tapped his fingers on the arms of the chairs, nervously waiting for Tessa to look over at him.

 

Nicole and Tessa (Danny’s wife) looked at Scott and then at each other and then back at Scott.

 

“I think he likes one of those two women greeting the new passengers,” Tessa whispered to Nicole.

 

“I think you’re right. Wanna place a bet on which one? Looser buys the winner a bottle of wine,” Nicole whispered back.

 

“I’d never turn down a bet about Scottie, I’ll take the blonde one,” Tessa replied with a devilish grin.

 

“Me either, I’ll take the brunette,” Nicole giggled.

 

“What are you two up to over there?” Scott sneered, not even looking in their direction. His eyes were laser focused on his Tessa, drilling imaginary holes into the side of her head. _Look at me, Tess._ He willed her to turn. _Look at me, Tess. I’m right here._

Tessa turned just then to look over at him, she jumped when she saw that he had turned his chair and was staring intently at her, eyes narrowed ever so slightly. When their gaze met, a big smile tore across his face. He couldn’t hide how he felt about her. She made him so happy.

 

Tessa did not return his smile. She quickly turned her head back towards the guests boarding the ship.

 

“You owe me a bottle of wine,” Nicole squealed as she clapped her hands quietly together.

 

“Yeah, yeah, but you have to share it with me. This is juicy stuff we’ve got happening in front of our eyes. Keep quiet, let’s see where this goes. He’s hooked up with a ship employee, clearly this is just a fling for him,” Danny’s Tessa whispered to Nicole.

 

“Well, I think he’s only looking for one-nighters at this point. He still seems to be moping about Kaitlyn leaving him. I actually thought they might still reconcile. But maybe not. Oh, great, we get to fly home with ‘Grumpy Scott’, pouting about leaving his hook up behind,” Nicole grumbled, already dreading the flight home and making a mental note to not sit near Scott.

 

“Hey, can you see who he’s texting?” Tessa whispered to Nicole.

 

Nicole leaned forward in her chair a bit and wrinkled her nose.

 

“You, apparently,” she whispered as she leaned back.

 

Danny’s Tessa pulled her phone out of her handbag. “Nope, nothing. Not me. He’s horrible at texting me back, so I rarely bother unless he’s watching the kids.”

 

The girls stared at Scott as he furiously was typing some long-winded text message. He had a slight scowl on his face as he concentrated. He was probably punching in the wrong letters and having to re-do it several times to get it legible. When he was done, Nicole flung a paper coaster at him that had been left on the small side table next to their chairs.

 

“Hey!” Scott shouted.

 

This caused his Tessa to look over. She couldn’t really hear what they were all saying to each other, but Scott had his phone out and seemed upset at his girlfriends? Occasionally one would look over in her direction as they talked to Scott. _Crap. They must know about her and now I know about them. Three girls on the go, Scott? Really? That’s just gross,_ Tessa thought as rage filled her body.

 

“Tess! Pay attention or we’re gonna get in trouble!” Kaitlyn hissed at her.

 

Tessa turned her head back to the guests, “Welcome on board!” she said with a fake smile.

 

“You can’t seriously be screwing around with an employee, Scottie,” Nicole whispered to Scott.

 

“What?! I didn’t sleep with her!” Scott yelped in shock as his neck began to turn bright red from embarrassment. He could talk about this stuff with Danny or Charlie, but not his sister-in-laws.

 

“Nic, look at his neck, he’s telling the truth. The man can’t hide anything. He’s worse than all of our kids put together.”

 

“Damn you two overly observant spies,” Scott grumbled as he tried to rub the red off of his neck with his hands.

 

“Rubbing it is only going to make it worse,” Nicole replied. “If you’re not sleeping with her, then who is she?”

 

Scott kept rubbing his neck as it got redder, both from rubbing and further embarrassment.

 

“I don’t want to answer that,” he said quietly.

 

“Is her name Tessa?” Tessa asked him.

 

Scott turned his head so fast the girls thought it might fly right off of his red neck.

 

“That’s a yes then. Careful, you might pull something by moving that fast,” Nicole smirked at her sister-in-law.

 

Scott put his head in his hands and groaned.

 

“Let’s go get that bottle of wine, I think poor Scottie needs a drink for lunch,” Nicole said as she grabbed Scott’s hand and pulled him up out of his chair. The girls looped their arms around either side of Scott and giggled as they led him towards the staircase to walk up to the Royal Promenade.

 

“Disney Prince is leaving with those two women? What the hell?” Kaitlyn whispered to Tessa.

 

She didn’t answer, she just stared straight ahead at the guests boarding the ship. If she could have willed her feet to move, she would have run right though the open door and off the ship. She felt sick to her stomach that Scott could do such a thing to her. Another 48 minutes and then they were done here and she could have a mini-meltdown in Kaitlyn’s arms. But until then, she would just have to breathe through it.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. Not sorry. I wasn't going to end it there. But I did it anyways. Miscommunication time. They might need to hop over to the fictional JF in 'BEHAVE' and have a few sessions LOL. Also, if you haven't read 'BEHAVE', go now, it's so awesome :)


	22. San Juan - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott gets caught looking for Tessa.  
> The lovebirds sort out their shit.

**Chapter 22: San Juan – Part 2**

 

Kaitlyn looped her arm around Tessa’s waist as they walked back to their stateroom.

 

“We have to change quick and get to rehearsal. Tell me the truth, what is up with Disney Prince? You’ve been acting off all morning, T.”

 

Tessa sighed out loud. “You got me thinking about the maternal instinct thing, and I need to talk to him. I couldn’t do it over text message. We’re just…we’re just not going to work out. I have to end this with him before it gets too far. And then I saw him sitting there with those two women…Kait, he’s seeing three women at once! He’s a pig! Another reason to dump him.”

 

“Oh, Tess. I’m sorry. He really didn’t seem like that though?”

 

“Like a cheater? No. He didn’t. I don’t get it.”

 

“What’s with the maternal thing though, Tess?” Kaitlyn asked as she swiped her card on their door and opened it up.

 

“I don’t know. I guess I never really thought about that and we didn’t talk about it. Having kids, a family together, I mean. I don’t know if he wants kids and I don’t know if I ever do. With him or anyone else. So, I think it’s just best that we part now, before we’re in too deep, you know?”

 

“But, you didn’t actually talk to him yet, right?”

 

Tessa didn’t answer as she put on her Adidas athletic wear.

 

“Tess?”

 

“No. I didn’t. I tried to text him, but I couldn’t figure out the words I wanted to say. I should tell him in person anyways. I’m not one to do a break up electronically.”

 

“That’s because you are kind and sweet and old-fashioned. Ready to go?”

 

“Thanks,” Tessa said as she blushed at Kaitlyn’s compliments. “Yes, let’s get moving before Chiddy gives us shit for being late.”

 

*

 

Scott managed to excuse himself from his sister-in-laws once his brothers arrived. They had gone into port to look around, and Scott had been late to meet up with them. So, they had left without him, making him stuck hanging out with the ladies.

 

He quickly walked back to where Tessa and Kaitlyn had been, but they were gone.

 

“Shit, they’re gone,” Scott mumbled to himself. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed out loud. _Where would they be…she’s gotta be in the show tonight. So maybe rehearsal?_

 

Scott wandered to the bow of the ship where the Arcadia Theatre was located. There was a sign on the main doors that read _Rehearsals in progress. No entry._ The doors were closed, so he couldn’t peak in.

 

_Shit_ , Scott thought as he scratched his head. He turned around and headed up to Deck 3 where the theatre balcony seats were located. There was no sign on the closed doors to the theatre there. He tried the door handle and it was unlocked. He had cruised enough times to know that public doors on the ship were rarely locked. Guests could technically wander around just about anywhere, if they were bold enough.

 

He quietly let himself into the theatre and sat down on one of the seats towards the front of the balcony. He didn’t see Tessa, but figured he’d give it a few minutes, he remembered which part of the show she was in and it should be coming up next.

 

 

Scott felt a tap on his shoulder, which made him jump about three inches out of his seat.

 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to frighten you, but you shouldn’t be in here right now. We’ve got rehearsals to run through You’re welcome to come back tonight to watch either of our two shows.”

 

Scott looked up to see Chiddy, the Cruise Director, standing beside him.

 

Fuck.

 

“Ah, it’s okay. I wasn’t expecting anyone to see me up here. Sorry, my…um…girlfriend is in the show and I –”

 

“Oh, well that’s different then. Did you want to come back stage and say hello?”

 

Scott’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head. _He could do that?! He should have said something sooner!_

 

“Yeah! That would be great! She doesn’t know I was stopping by though.”

 

“No worries, my name is Patrick, but you can call me Chiddy,” he said has he held out his hand to shake Scott’s.

 

Scott stood up and accepted his firm handshake. “Scott,” he said.

 

“Follow me,” Chiddy said as he made his way through the rows of seats. “First cruise?” he asked.

 

“Oh, no. I’ve been on several. This is actually my second week here, I’m on a back-to-back sailing,”

 

“Nice! I think I remember you. You won the belly flop competition, right?”

 

“Uh, yeah that was me.”

 

“So who is your girlfriend?”

 

“Tessa.”

 

_Shit, technically I never got her last name. I’d better ask her about that,_ Scott thought.

 

“Oh, I didn’t realize she had a boyfriend back home. I mean, that’s cool, I suppose it just didn’t come up in conversation.”

 

“It’s relatively new, I guess?”

 

Chiddy nodded and clapped Scott on the back. “It’s all good, I’m sure she didn’t mean anything by not bragging about you. So what do you do? Career wise, I mean?”

 

“I’m a hockey player in the NHL,”

 

“Ah, that’s where I know you from. You play for the Leafs, right?”

 

“Yeah, that’s me!”

 

“You’re shorter in person than I expected. I didn’t recognize you at first without all of your gear on. It’s nice to meet you. My girlfriend and I are big Leafs fans.”

 

_Well,_ Scott thought, _my celebrity status and the fact I dropped Tessa’s name as her being my girlfriend might just get me somewhere this week._ Scott puffed up his chest with pride at his realization. He didn’t like to use his name as a way of getting things, but in this case, why the hell not.

 

Chiddy gave him a tour around behind the stage, pointing out various set pieces and how they had to secure items back stage, and the dressing rooms for the performers. They approached the stage; there was a flurry of activity as the dancers were just exiting, filling up the small backstage area.

 

“Tessa!” Chiddy called out.

 

Kaitlyn nudged Tessa, “The boss is calling you, what did you do? You must be in trouble,” she joked.

 

“I honestly have no idea what he wants,” Tessa replied as she made her way off stage and towards where Chiddy’s voice had called from.

 

As she approached, she realized he wasn’t alone. The two men turned around just as Tessa stepped towards them.

 

“Scott?! What are you doing back stage?” Tessa was shocked to see Scott and even more shocked to find him with Chiddy.

 

“We were just getting acquainted, you didn’t tell me you were dating a famous NHL player, Tessa,” Chiddy playfully punched Tessa in the arm. “You know I like juicy gossip like that.”

 

Tessa’s face turned red, “Sorry, I guess I like to keep my personal life private.”

 

“Hey, that’s just fine. I’ll leave the two of you to chat. Tessa, you can show Scott out of the maze here when you’re done?”

 

“Thanks Chiddy. Yeah, of course. I’m done my scenes actually, so I’m ready to go.”

 

Scott held his hand out to Tessa. She quickly accepted it because Chiddy was watching and thanks to Scott opening his big mouth, they are now publicly dating and all the staff will know in about five minutes.

 

_Now there is no way I can break things off with him. Shit,_ she thought.

 

“Did you get my text message?” Scott asked.

 

Tessa looked confused. She hadn’t received anything today from Scott. “No? Did you text me?”

 

“Yeah, about two hours ago.”

 

“Oh, no. Sorry, I didn’t. I’ve been working all morning and don’t have my phone with me.”

 

“That explains why you didn’t respond. I thought you were mad at me.”

 

“Well, actually I—”

 

“Tess! I’ll see you later?” Kaitlyn interrupted them as she walked past.

 

Tessa waved at Kaitlyn, “Yup,” she replied.

 

“Have fun kids!” Kaitlyn winked at Scott and Tessa.

 

“Thanks!” Scott waved back at Kaitlyn. “Do you…need to change or anything? Do you have some time to hang out?” Scott asked Tessa as he turned his eyes back to her.

 

Tessa looked down at her body, she was so flustered she didn’t even remember what she was wearing. “No, I’m fine like this for a bit. Yeah, I have time. I have to be ready at 4pm for Muster Drill, but that’s not for a few hours. I usually take an afternoon nap though…”

 

“Come to my room,” Scott blurted out quickly before his brain changed it’s mind. “I mean, we can hang out or talk or take a nap if you want.”

 

Tessa gave him a disapproving _look_.

 

“Not like _that_ , I meant you could take a nap in my room…not us, together. I mean, unless you wanted to, but that’s not where I was going with this...”

 

Tessa giggled, forgetting that she was mad at him for a moment. They still needed to have a talk though. She had to sort through this, whatever was going on with him and those women, and the kids thing.

 

“I understood what you meant, don’t fret over it coming out the wrong way. Yes, we should talk, definitely not here though.”

 

Tessa realized Scott was still holding her hand when she felt him tug her forward. She followed, assuming they were going to his room like he had suggested.

 

“Turn left at the end of this hallway, then right and through the doors,” Tessa directed Scott through the small hallways.

 

Once they were back in the public area of the ship, Scott started walking faster, nearly dragging Tessa behind him.

 

“Why are you walking so fast?” Tessa asked as she pulled back on Scott’s arm to slow him down.

 

“I don’t want anyone to see us.”

 

“I’m sure it’s fine, Chiddy doesn’t seem to care, he’s enamored with you. You won’t get me in trouble now.”

 

“It’s not him I’m worried about, Scott said as he stopped and looked around the hallway, no one nearby for the moment.

 

“Well, then what is it?” Tessa prodded, thoroughly confused. Her eyes searched his, trying to figure out what he was so worried about. _Maybe those other two women?_

 

Scott put his hand up to cup Tessa’s chin. “I’m concerned about the eleven nosy Moirs travelling with me,” he said with a grin as he planted a light kiss on her lips.

 

Tessa forced a small smiled. “Okay, let’s go. We need to talk. I have to get something off my mind.” He was making it increasingly difficult for her to stay mad at him.

 

Scott gave Tessa a concerned look, but she had turned away from him and had started walking towards the elevators. He jogged to catch up.

 

“I’m not sure I know what to make of the tone in your voice. You’re worrying me, Tessa.”

 

She put her hand on his bicep. “We’ll talk in your room,” she said firmly.

 

Scott stayed quiet the rest of the walk to his stateroom. He was waging a mini freak out in his head, trying to stay calm. _She didn’t seem too mad at me, but maybe she was? What did I do? Maybe I shouldn’t have agreed to see her backstage?_

 

He unlocked his room and pushed the door open, Tessa followed him inside. He was relieved none of his family saw them together. He wasn’t ready to introduce her to them, although he’s sure his nosy sister-in-laws have already told everyone who he had been seeing, dating, whatever they thought he was doing with her.

 

Tessa pushed the door closed and leaned back against it. She took in a deep breath and quickly got out what was on her mind.

 

“I don’t know if I want to have your babies and who were those two women you were with earlier? If you’re cheating on me, I’m walking out of here right now and we’re over.”

 

Scott’s eyes went large and his mouth dropped. He didn’t know which part of that to process first. He just stared at Tessa.

 

“Say something. Please,” she whispered as tears filled her eyes.

 

“Babies? Cheating on you? Tessa. What in the world are you talking about? Come, sit down with me on the sofa.” Scott took Tessa’s trembling hand and led her to the sectional sofa. They sat down side by side and Scott turned his body to look at her.

 

“First, I’m not cheating on you. I don’t know what made you think that? Can you fill me in a little there please?”

 

“Kaitlyn and I saw you sitting with two women this morning—”

 

Scott started laughing.

 

“It’s not funny!” Tessa said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and pouted.

 

He pulled out his phone and pulled up his last text message to her. He turned his phone around for her to read.

 

**Scott:** Hey beautiful. I’m sitting here with my sister-in-laws, watching you. I didn’t know you would be so close yet so far. I’d rather be standing next to you. Will you have time to see me later today? You’re hair looks good like that

 

Tessa’s face softened as she read his message. “Aww, thanks. Your sister-in-laws? You mean—”

 

“Trust me, I’m not cheating on you with either of them, or anyone else for that matter. I only have eyes for you, Tessa.”

 

Tessa put her hand to her heart and sighed. “That’s like some cheesy line out of a movie, but I love it,” and she leaned forward and kissed Scott lightly on his lips, lingering there just for a moment, taking in the electric feeling pulsing between them.

 

Scott pulled away first, “And what are you talking about, having my babies? Isn’t that jumping the gun a bit? I thought we were kinda going slow here?”

 

Tessa turned red, kind of embarrassed he had remembered her saying that part. She looked up at the ceiling for a moment, searching for the right words, and biting her bottom lip.

 

“Tessa, you can tell me anything. We need to have honest and open communication for us to work. Just say it.”

 

Tessa sighed, she looked at Scott and then grabbed onto his hands. “Kaitlyn told me this morning that I don’t have a maternal bone in my body and that got me thinking that we never discussed _us_ as in long term and if either of us wanted to eventually have children. I honestly don’t know if I do, it’s never been a burning desire of mine and I don’t know where you stand on that issue, but if we’re not on the same page regarding that, then I don’t know that we can make this relationship work. So, I guess what I’m saying is that I’m ready to walk away and—”

 

“Whoa, whoa, Tessa. Stop. No one is walking away. Long term? Tessa, I feel that you’re the one…the one to make me happy forever. You are honestly all that I think about, all day and all night. I am consumed by you and I’ve been so happy these last few days. Sure, I could see us settling down together, one day down the road, and if we have a family…that would be great. If that’s not something you truly want, it isn’t going to be a deal breaker for me. We should just take this one step at a time and not rush things too much. Be present, my coach says.”

 

“Are you sure? Are you sure you are okay with never having children?”

 

Scott looked deep into Tessa’s eyes. “Yes, but if we don’t, then we have to get a dog, okay?”

 

Tessa laughed. “Deal, but we have to kiss on this promise, okay?”

 

Scott grabbed Tessa’s face in his hands and sealed the deal with his lips on hers.

 

Tessa kissed Scott back and her body finally relaxed from the state of tension it had been in since this morning. Without realizing, she moaned loudly as she released the negative energy and then quickly pulled away from Scott.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to do that, I wasn’t implying anything. That this should turn into sex or something...”

 

“Don’t apologize, it was a nice kiss,” Scott grinned at Tessa. _I just got her all hot and bothered, go me!_

 

Tessa groaned. “Now, I’ve just killed the mood. Sorry. Do you want to talk about anything else?”

 

“I can’t think of much right now, to be honest. I’m still thinking about that kiss and how cute you are, especially when you get flustered.”

 

Tessa put her head in her hands and groaned.

 

Scott reached over and rubbed her back. “Do you still want to nap? You’re more than welcome to use my bed or the couch here, whatever you feel comfortable with. I’ll give you some space, if you want.”

 

“Yeah, I should sleep. The bed is probably more comfortable, if that’s not too weird? Me sleeping in your bed?

 

Scott grinned.

 

“What?”

 

“You sleeping in my bed is the dream I’ve had the last several nights.”

 

“Scott!!”

 

“Sorry, I’m a guy. You can’t expect me to not think about stuff like that. If you’re okay with it, I’m more than happy to have my bed sheets smelling like you later tonight.”

 

Tessa swatted at Scott’s arm as she stood up and walked into his bedroom.

 

Scott turned on the big screen TV and flipped the channels looking for the sports channel or anything else to keep his mind off of the fact that his girlfriend was going to be sleeping in his bed.

 

**28 minutes later**

 

“Scott?” a small voice called from the bedroom.

 

Scott jumped up off the sofa and walked over to his bedroom. He poked his head around the corner and saw Tessa’s head peaking out from under the covers that she had pulled up to her chin.

 

“Need something?”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“Well, if you tell me what it is, then maybe I can get it for you?” Scott smirked. She looked so adorable all tucked into his bed like that. He could get used to seeing that every day.

 

“I can’t fall asleep in here. I’m restless. Would you be my friend and cuddle with me? Just so I can fall asleep? Please?”

 

_I’ll pinch myself later_ , Scott thought to himself as he quickly toed off his shoes and jumped onto the bed beside Tessa before she could change her mind.

 

“You’re dressed under there, right?” Scott asked before he pulled back the blanket.

 

Tessa giggled and nodded her head.

 

Scott ripped back the blanket and laid down before billowing the blanket back up and tucked it around their bodies. He held his arm out, “Scootch closer, I won’t bite.”

 

Tessa wiggled her body so it was pressed up against Scott’s side. She laid her head on his chest, her hand coming up to fiddle with the button on his shirt.

 

“Thanks,” she whispered.

 

Scott kissed the top of her head. “I like to help my friends, especially my cute girlfriend,” he grinned. “Hey T, one thing?”

 

“Mmmm,” Tessa hummed. He could tell she was drifting off to sleep already.

 

“I feel strange asking you at this point, but, um, what’s your last name?”

 

Scott could feel Tessa’s body shaking before he heard the laughter bellowing from her belly. She turned to look up at Scott. “Did we seriously never discuss that? Oh my gosh, that’s so embarrassing!”

 

Scott had to laugh along with her, it was awfully ridiculous.

 

“Virtue, Tessa Virtue.”

 

“So you do follow me on Instagram then? I thought that was you!”

 

Tessa blushed. “Yeah, actually I have for a few years. That’s not weird, is it?”

 

Scott shrugged. “Doesn’t bother me as long as you accept my follow request when I send it through.”

 

“I’ll think about it,” she winked at him.

 

“Okay, go to sleep. I’ll set the alarm on my phone for two hours, in case I fall asleep too.”

 

“You’re the best,” Tessa said with a smile and a yawn as she closed her eyes.

 

 

 

 

 


	23. St Maarten...Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the second week of Scott's cruise and the ship has stopped again in St Maarten and the only duplicate port on his back-to-back cruise. What will he choose to do? Go into port again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full steam ahead towards the end of this story...once they dock back in San Juan, Scott goes home and Tessa stays on board. Just a few days left...also, fictional Scott would like everyone to know that he hasn't once touched the box of condoms he brought with him on this trip. The only thing on his vacation agenda was to get a tan and to get laid. And he has the tan...but can he convince Tessa to take the next step with him?

**Chapter 23: St Maarten Round Two**

 

**Last night**

 

**Scott:** Good show tonight, T

 

**Scott:** If you feel up to it, text me to meet up. No pressure though

 

**Tessa:** Sorry I didn't reply right away. I'm just finishing up backstage. Drinks? If you're still up for it?

 

**Scott:** R Bar? I'm sitting here now. I'm by the big round window.

 

**Tessa:** I'll be there in less than 10

 

Scott grinned at his phone.

 

"Buddy, whatcha smiling at there? Do you have a girl meeting you for a hook up?"

 

"Shut it Danny. Also, don't you have a wife to hang out with? I kinda need that chair you're using."

 

"Ahh, so it is a girl! Well, are you going to introduce me to Tessa?"

 

Scott whipped his head around. "How the hell..." Scott growled. "Your wife and Nicole have big mouths and they're going to pay for spilling that tea."

 

"Tea?"

 

"Gossip? Get with the times Daniel. Well, since you already know about her you may as well say a quick hello and then you can beat it. Got it?"

 

"Sounds serious?"

 

"It is. We've had several really big conversations and we both feel that we connect on so many levels, it’s as if we’ve known each other for 20 years or something. We've discussed our future together. Damn it Dan, I’m nearly 31 years old. I’m not playing around anymore. I know now what I want."

 

"You're remembering that you're going home in a few days and she's staying here, right?"

 

"Yes. It's going to suck, but I’ve already booked two more cruises. I'm coming back next month and again during my fall break. We plan to Skype and text as much as we can. We'll make it work, I'm sure of it. She's also decided that she's only working here until the end of December, and then--Tessa!"

 

Scott stood up to hug Tessa. He pressed a kiss beside her ear and whispered, "You look amazing, as always."

 

Tessa blushed and looked over his shoulder, she knew that was one of his brothers sitting in the chair, the resemblance was strong, but Danny or Charlie? She couldn't remember from the pictures he had shown her.

 

"Sorry, my nosy brother was just leaving," Scott said as he let go of Tessa.

 

Danny stood up and reached out to shake Tessa's hand, "I'm Danny, Scott's oldest brother, nice to finally meet you Tessa."

 

"Nice to meet you as well. I have heard a lot about you!"

 

"Don't have too much fun tonight kiddos, and be safe...and Scott, wrap it up!" Danny winked as he chuckled and left the bar.

 

Scott groaned in embarrassment as he slunk back into his chair. "Sorry. I told you he can be a bit of an ass sometimes."

 

"It's okay," Tessa said as she patted his knee and sat down in the now vacant chair. "My brothers can be asses too. I think that's part of the older brother job description. They're just over protective."

 

"Yeah, something like that. Do you want a drink? Wine?" Scott flagged down a waiter.

 

*

 

"Time always goes by so quickly when I’m with you. But I should be getting back...staff curfew for me in 5 minutes."

 

Scott nodded. "I'll walk you?"

 

"Thanks. So, I'm stuck on board tomorrow, I have rehearsal, duties, and a show. The ship stops in St Maarten again. Do you have an excursion booked?"

 

"Nope. I don't have any more excursions booked. I cancelled them all so we could spend any time you have, together."

 

"Scott!! This is your vacation, you should go have fun instead of waiting around for me."

 

"I would rather wait around on the cruise ship all day and get five minutes with you, then be alone on a tour wishing you were with me. I've cruised enough times to know that all the beaches are as nice as the next. I want to spend as much time as I can with you while I'm here."

 

"You're a sap," Tessa said with a grin.

 

"I bet you secretly love sap."

 

"I don't actually," Tessa stopped at the bottom of the stairs on Deck 1. "This is as far as you should go. But I want you to know…that I actually openly love sap and...I love you too." Tessa grinned at Scott and leaned in to kiss his lips.

 

She was met with his lips moving full force towards her.

 

"I...love...you...too," Scott managed to say in between kisses.

 

Tessa pulled back first. "Sorry, I should go. It's probably frowned upon to be making out with guests in the staff only area," Tessa whispered breathlessly into Scott's ear.

 

"Probably," Scott winked as he watched Tessa step backwards away from him. "Text me tomorrow when you have time to meet up. I'll be on board somewhere."

 

Tessa blew Scott a kiss and then turned around.

 

Scott caught the kiss and pretended to cram it into his heart before turning around and walking back up the stairs.

 

**Now**

 

Scott was having a lazy morning in bed and had just called up for room service. He didn't feel like being grilled by his family as to his activities yesterday. He hoped to have Tessa meet them all tomorrow night after dinner, but he thought it might be best to lay low until then.

 

Scott's phone buzzed just as he heard a knock on his door. He grabbed his phone before getting out of bed.

 

**Tessa:** Are you in your room? I'm knocking

 

"Just a minute!" Scott yelled towards the door. _Shit, I need pants! Where the hell did my pants go?_ Scott was rummaging around his closet for something to put on when he heard another knock on the door.

 

"Fuck it," Scott grabbed a towel from the bathroom on his way to the door and quickly tied it around his waist before opening the door.

 

"Sorry," he apologized as he held the door open. "I couldn't find my pants. I was still in bed."

 

Tessa stepped into the room and looked Scott up and down. Twice. She licked her lips, "That's a good look on you though. Towel skirts are all the rage in Europe now."

 

Scott burst out laughing and gripped his towel tighter, just in case. "You're actually quite funny."

 

"I try. You do realize it's nearly 11am, right? And you're still in bed?"

 

Scott shrugged. "I'm on vacation and hiding from my nosy family. Besides the bed is super comfortable."

 

"True, it is comfy, I'll give you that. So, I have a couple of hours. What do you want to do?"

 

"First, I'm going to put on some clothes. Make yourself comfortable, I have food arriving shortly as well. You had good timing."

 

"Okay," Tessa said as she plopped down on the sofa. _Great timing actually,_ she thought as she glanced over Scott's back muscles before he disappeared into his closet.

 

*

 

"I think you ordered too much food, I'm stuffed and there's still leftovers. Did you know I was going to stop by?"

 

"I had no idea," Scott replied with a shrug as he popped a grape in his mouth. "I was starving and figured I'd eventually eat most of it since I skipped breakfast and it's almost lunch."

 

"Well it was nice of you to share your brunch with me. Question for you..."

 

"Shoot"

 

"So...I signed up to teach a ballroom dance class, it's later this afternoon. Would you like to come with and…maybe be my dance partner so I don't get stuck dancing with whoever is leftover?"

 

"Dance with you? Of course! I'd love to."

 

"Really? Are you sure?"

 

"Yes! I told you I liked it. I think I'm not too bad. But I'll let you be the judge"

 

Tessa grinned. "Wanna practice? Just a few moves? You know, so we look polished when we're up in front of everyone."

 

“Yeah!” Scott got up and grabbed his phone; he started scrolling through music. "Do you have a song in mind?"

 

"Maybe start with a simple Waltz? Do you have Valse Triste? It's one of my favourites."

 

"I do actually!" Scott cued up the music and they began dancing, perfectly in synch with their steps and movements, as if they had been dancing together for 20 years.

 

"Wow," Tessa exclaimed as the final note played. "That was beautiful, Scott. You move so fluidly. You have natural talent. I have not danced with a partner like you, well, ever come to think of it."

 

"Thanks, way to pump up a guy's ego," Scott grinned.

 

"No, honestly. You're fantastic! Try something else? Tango?"

 

"Sure! Scott scrolled through songs again. “How about this one?”

 

Tessa listened to the first few bars and then her face lit up.

 

“El Tango de Roxanne? Yes! I love that song, there is something about it that just speaks to me,” she grinned.

 

*

 

 

 

 

Out of breath and panting, Tessa stepped out of their final tango pose. “Scott…that was…I don’t even have the words right now…”

 

“It was amazing, T.”

 

“Phew, yeah, amazing is one word I could use. Raw, powerful, emotionally charged are some others. Scott…you’re a fantastic dancer, your footwork is so advanced,” Tessa took a few deep breaths to calm her breathing and erratic heartbeat. “I think that’s probably too much for a 1 hour cruise ship class. The footwork I mean,” Tessa paused _and the sexual chemistry_ , she thought to herself.

 

“Yeah, you might want to stick to something simple. Rumba or Swing? Cha Cha? Foxtrot?”

 

“Gosh, you know _all_ of those?”

 

Scott looked down at the floor and rubbed his neck.

 

“Hey, nothing to be ashamed of. I’m impressed…” Tessa stepped closer to Scott and put her hand up on his chest, right over his heart.

 

“My teammates like to make fun of me for it. But right now I’m feeling pretty good about having kept up my dancing on the side. Dancing with you feels so…magical, like we’re floating. I could do this for hours.”

 

“Me too,” Tessa nodded quickly as she looked up at Scott. Their eyes locked. She could hear his heart beating wildly and loudly. Or maybe that was hers? Before she could figure it out Scott’s lips were crashing against hers.

 

*

 

“I stand corrected. I could do _that_ for hours. Well, maybe not because I don’t know if my stamina is back up there yet. But I’d sure like to try.”

 

Tessa giggled. “Sex is just another dance, you know.”

 

“Yeah, the horizontal tango.”

 

Tessa laughed so loud Scott had to clamp his hand over her mouth. She licked his palm and he pulled back. “I think you’ve ruined me, you know. Every time I hear that music or dance the tango, I’m only going to be thinking of you.”

 

“Well then my job here is done,” Scott smirked as he kissed the top of Tessa’s head. “Do you want to catch a nap until our dance lessons? I know you like to nap on show nights.”

 

“Sure, I’d love a nap. This bed is very comfortable, you know.”

 

“I do know. This is my room, remember?”

 

Tessa laughed again. “Also, we _definitely_ cannot use that music or teach the tango now.”

 

“Absolutely not,” Scott laughed as he pulled Tessa closer. _This woman is a dream come true_ , he mused to himself.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out Tessa didn't need convincing.  
> Fictional Scott is thrilled ;)


	24. St Kitts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa and Scott explore St Kitts together.  
> 11 nosy Moirs finally meet Tessa.

**Chapter 24: St Kitts**

**7:01am**

 

Scott jumped at the sound of someone knocking on his stateroom door. He had been sitting on a chair at his dining room table, expecting the knock, but he was deep in thought about Tessa. She was nearly all he thought about, whether he was awake or asleep.

 

“Room service,” called the voice from the other side of the door.

 

Scott opened the door and let the server into the room; he was carrying a large tray. The smell of coffee, eggs, bacon, and sausages filled the room as the tray was placed on the table and the server left.

 

**7:05am**

 

Scott heard another knock on the door, but this time he was already standing at the door, waiting to open it.

 

“Good morning, beautiful,” Scott said as he swung open the door.

 

A very sleepy Tessa stood on the other side, but she offered up a radiant smile when she saw Scott.

 

“It’s only good now that I have seen you,” she replied as she gave him a quick kiss on his lips as she stepped into the room.

 

Scott grinned.

 

“Oh! That smells amazing!” Tessa exclaimed as she saw two plates covered with silver domes to keep the food warm. “I’m starving!”

 

Scott lifted the domes, “Eggs benedict for two,” he winked at Tessa. “I didn’t want to confuse them in the kitchen so we can just split the bacon and sausages ourselves.”

 

“Of course, I don’t mind.”

 

They sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the first few bites of their breakfast.

 

“It’s nice to know that the food we get in the staff mess is the same you’re eating.”

 

“Really? You get all the same stuff?” Scott asked as he shoved another big bite of egg in his mouth.

 

Tessa laughed. “Well, we don’t eat slop, if that’s what you mean. I think it’s more or less all the same, we just have it buffet style, no fancy servers and place settings. It all comes from the same kitchen, I suppose.”

 

“Well, I’m happy to hear they are keeping you well-fed. That works out for you since you can’t cook much, eh?”

 

“Yup, certainly a perk of the job,” Tessa said with a grin.

 

Scott picked up the Cruise Compass off of the table.

 

“So, it says here that St Kitts has dormant volcanoes and rugged mountains that are the perfect setting for hiking with spectacular panoramic views from the crater base of Mount Liamuiga. Do you want to do some hiking today? Or we can explore the old abandoned fortresses? Or just hide in my room all day. Totally up to you?” Scott looked up at Tessa as he finished reading and watched her facial expressions change from ‘sounds interesting to did you just say that’ and then she giggled.

 

“This is your vacation, Scott. You should get out of this room and into civilization. You should see _something_ , other than just me.”

 

Scott put on a fake pout and stuck out his bottom lip, “Well what if I don’t want to see anything other than just you?”

 

Tessa flung a blackberry at Scott’s face. He tried to catch it in his mouth, mid-air, but missed.

 

“You’ll be seeing me all day. Don’t be such a goofball.”

 

“I just want us to make the most of these next few days together,” Scott said quietly.

 

Tessa reached over and took Scott’s hand. “I know. The separation is going to be so hard, but let’s not think of that now, okay? We will make the most of our time. I think I’m pretty good at time management. By the way, we have about 45 minutes before the ship is cleared for disembarkation and I’m done eating…”

 

“I’m still hungry,” Scott growled as he wiggled his eyebrows at Tessa.

 

She shoved back her chair quickly and stood up. “44 minutes now,” she whispered as she started walking backwards towards Scott’s bedroom.

 

*

 

“Wow the scenery here is just gorgeous! Scott, take my picture? Please?”

 

“Okay, go sit there on that rock, just don’t fall off the edge.”

 

*

 

“I don’t know what is more gorgeous…the scenery or you, but I’m leaning towards you,” Scott said as he flipped through the 14 pictures he took of Tessa posing on the rock. “Would it be okay if I posted this one on my Instagram account?”

 

 

Tessa looked over Scott’s shoulder. “Sure. What are you going to write for a caption?”

 

“Enjoying the views in St Kitts. I won’t tag you or anything. I don’t want my weirdo fans hounding you. The stuff they send me and tag me in is bad enough.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah, you don’t even want to know the half of it. They have theories for everything.”

 

“Like what? Try me…”

 

“Well,” Scott thought a moment about all the rumours that had been swirling for years. “Okay, here’s a good one. Apparently I’m secretly married and have three kids.”

 

Tessa snorted with laughter and then stopped. She looked at Scott with a serious face. “You're not, are you?”

 

Scott threw his head back and laughed so hard his stomach hurt. “Oh my God, NO!” He wrapped his arms around Tessa. “How could I ever hide something like that. Terrible poker face, remember? Besides, if I had a wife and kids I’d be cautiously showing them off any chance I got. I _just_ posted a picture of my girlfriend on Instagram, didn’t I?”

 

Tessa grinned. “I wouldn’t mind being your secret wife one day.”

 

“I’ll keep that in mind then,” Scott replied as he leaned in for a quick kiss. “We should start hiking down if we want to see the rest of the things on your list.”

 

“Right, keep the distractions to a minimum,” Tessa winked as she pulled away from Scott and grabbed his hand. “Let’s go.”

 

*

 

“Kait, I’m so nervous. I can’t zip up my dress in the back, my hands are shaking so bad.”

 

“Here, turn around. Let me do it.” Kaitlyn quickly zipped up Tessa’s dress. “You look amazing, you have nothing to worry about.”

 

“It’s not the way I look that I’m worried about. I’m nervous about meeting his family. He makes them out to be so high strung and crazy.”

 

“Well, you already met his mom and one of his brothers, and we saw his sister-in-laws. They all seemed relatively normal?”

 

“Yeah, I suppose so…”

 

“So that leaves one brother, his dad and handful of tiny rugrats. I’m sure there is nothing to worry about. Just relax, Tess.”

 

Tessa sighed. “You’re right. I’m probably all worked up over nothing.”

 

“As per usual. You know, I had thought sex would have relaxed you a bit.”

 

“Kait!!”

 

“Whaaat? Just sayin’,” Kaitlyn winked at Tessa. “Wait, is he terrible in bed or something? Does he not know what he’s doing? Is that why you’re not blissed out?”

 

Tessa’s face was bright red. “Okay, just stop talking about that.”

 

“Oh my God, Tess, is it really bad?”

 

“NO!” Tessa shrieked, her eyes widening in horror.

 

“Just relax, T. It’s just sex we’re talking about, here.”

 

“Yeah, _my_ sex life.”

 

“Well, I don’t have one at the moment, so that leaves you as the only topic of conversation.” Kaitlyn grinned.

 

“Fine. Sex is amazing. He _very_ much knows what to do. He is not lacking in _any_ department. Are we good? Can we move on?”

 

“And he’s thorough? He makes sure you’re satisfied?”

 

“Kait!!”

 

“Just looking out for my best friend, here.”

 

“More than satisfied. Okay?”

 

“Excellent,” Kaitlyn grinned.

 

Tessa groaned. “I should have known we would end up having this conversation.”

 

“Yeah, I thought you knew me well enough by now. So, do I get to be a bridesmaid, or what?”

 

“Ugh, look, I should go.”

 

“So that’s a yes then? I’ll make sure to book time off. Just let me know well in advance, okay?”

 

Tessa swatted at Kaitlyn. “You’re terrible. But yes,” she grinned as she put on her nude heels.

 

*

 

Tessa knocked on Scott’s door. Her palms were sweaty and she felt like she was going to vomit. Maybe there was still time to run away…

 

“Tess!” Scott said as he flung open the door to his stateroom. “Whoa, you sure do beautiful well. You’re an all around beauty.”

 

Tessa blushed, “Thanks, you clean up well, yourself, Mr Moir.”

 

Scott took in a deep breath. “I’m nervous as fuck, so let’s just go get this over with, okay?”

 

“Yes, I’m just as nervous as you. Let’s go now before I chicken out and run away.”

 

Scott held out his hand at Tessa. “Together?”

 

“Together,” Tessa nodded as she clutched Scott’s hand.

 

*

 

“Well, that wasn’t as bad as I imagined it could go,” Scott said as he stood behind Tessa and rubbed his hands up and down her arms.

 

“They all seem really nice, your nieces and nephews are absolutely adorable and so well behaved too,” Tessa recounted as she leaned into the balcony railing, the sea breeze blowing gently as the ship sailed in the dark towards their next destination.

 

“They were all on their best behavior tonight, especially my brothers.”

 

“So, tomorrow I’m on board for rehearsal mid-morning. But I could probably skip my nap if you want to go to the beach in the afternoon? Antigua has 366 beaches, you should visit at _least_ one of them, you know.”

 

Tessa turned around so her back was pressed against the balcony railing. Scott wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. “What if we nap together on the beach?”

 

“Only if you can behave yourself, I’m not having sex on a public beach.”

 

“I think I can show some restraint. I wouldn’t want to have _that_ picture circulating on social media…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned to find out what Scott's family thinks of Tessa...next chapter! :)


	25. Antigua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott's family discuss their first impressions of Tessa  
> Tessa and Scott visit hell...sort of

**Chapter 25: Antigua**

 

**Last Night**

Scott knocked before pushing the door open to his parents’ suite, someone had kindly left a shoe in the door frame, keeping the door unlatched. His family was already inside, waiting for them.

 

“Hello?” Scott called out, catching everyone’s attention and the room fell to a hush. “I’d like to make a quick announcement, so if you could please hold your questions until the end, so I can get this out all at once, I would appreciate it. I would like everyone to meet Tessa Virtue,” Scott gripped Tessa’s hand tightly as she gave a small smile and a wave with her free hand.

 

“Look, I know this may sound fast and crazy, but we met last week on the ship…and we’re happy and in love and officially dating.”

 

Scott paused to look at Tessa. She gazed up at Scott and gave him a small smile and a nod of her head, encouraging him to continue.

 

“You may recognize Tessa, she works on the ship as a dancer in the nightly shows.”

 

_That statement was met with several side glances between the adults in the room._

 

“Yes, I know I’m going home on Saturday. But, I’ve booked two more cruises to come back to visit Tessa, and we’ll make this long distance thing work until her contract is up at the end of December. I think that’s about it. The floor is yours for questions and comments, which I’m sure you have.”

  
Joe cleared his throat, “Well, congratulations to both of you. Tessa, it’s nice to meet you, I’m Scott’s dad, Joe.” He stepped forward to shake Tessa’s hand. “We’ve all enjoyed the performances you and the rest of the cast have put on. It’s been the main topic of discussion around the dining room table, especially from our granddaughters. So, where are you from originally?”

 

“I’m from London, Ontario.”

 

“Oh!” Alma squealed with delight. “A local girl!? Scottie!” Alma rushed up to give Tessa a quick but warm hug.

 

“We’ve met before, dear. In the library,” Alma exclaimed and Tessa nodded in response.

 

“I know, Ma. You nearly gave me a coronary the other day when you mentioned you had already talked to Tessa. You didn’t know at the time who she was, but still.”

 

“Scott, Tessa here shares my love of good literature, she gave me the Pride and Prejudice book she was reading.”

 

_Danny and Charlie rolled their eyes._ “Define good,” Danny whispered to Charlie.

 

“We only spoke briefly the other day, but she seems generous, kind, and down to earth. You have my full blessing on where ever you decide to take this relationship to. I’m looking forward to getting to know you better, Tessa. I hope you’ll come visit us in Ilderton when you’re done working on the ship?”

 

“Thanks Alma, I’d love to,” Tessa blushed at the compliments as she smiled at Scott’s Mom.

 

“Well,” Scott cut in, “you’ve met Danny already, that’s his wife, her name is also Tessa, so that won’t be confusing at all, and this is the middle brother Charlie and his wife Nicole.”

 

The siblings all waved and gave a polite ‘hello’ as Tessa awkwardly gave a little wave back.

 

“And these little squirts are Charlotte, Mason, Quinn, Shea, and Cruz,” Scott grinned as he tapped each one on the head when he said their names.

 

Tessa knelt down politely (as best she could in her dress) in front of the littlest Moirs. They quickly formed a half-circle around her. “Hi, I’m Tessa. I’m Uncle Scott’s friend.”

 

“Charlotte, Quinn, this is the pretty dancer from the shows we’ve been talking so much about,” Alma gushed.

 

The little girls’ eyes lit up as they both beamed at Tessa. _All five of them look so much like Scott. Strong genes_ , Tessa mused to herself.

 

“Could you please teach us to dance like you?” Charlotte pleaded, her hands clutched together under her chin in a silent beg.

 

“Oh, yes! Please teach us, Tessa!” Quinn nodded in agreement with her cousin.

 

_Yes I would love to,_ Tessa thought to herself as she grinned at Scott’s nieces.

 

Charlie interrupted the girls before the conversation could get any further. “Not tonight girls, it’s nearly bedtime.”

 

“Awww,” they whined in unison.

 

“Before you go home, I promise I’ll teach you some dance moves,” Tessa whispered softly to the girls before she stood up.

 

“Yay!!” They cheered loudly as they bounced up and down.

 

Scott placed his hand on Tessa’s lower back. “We should probably be heading out so you guys can get the kids to bed. I’m sure everyone will get a chance to visit with Tessa yet before the end of the trip.”

 

**Now**

 

All twelve Moirs were seated together in the Leonardo dining room for breakfast.

 

“Tessa seems sweet. She’s very Kate Middleton-esque,” Nicole pointed out as she took a bite of her croissant.

 

(Danny’s) Tessa nodded. “Yes! I can’t get over how much she looks like her, but kneeling down to talk to the kids, that was just like Kate. Also, agreeing to show the girls some dance moves? That was extra. I can see why you like her Scott.”

 

Scott beamed, pleased that his family seemed to all like Tessa. He quickly shoved a big fork full of French toast into his mouth, mostly to avoid answering more questions but also because he was starving. His Tessa had stopped by his room earlier, before he joined his family for breakfast, and…well…he worked up an appetite.

 

Joe put down his mug of coffee on the table. “So, have you two talked about what you’re going to do in the new year? Is she moving to Toronto to live with you?”

 

Scott nodded as he swallowed. “That’s the tentative plan. However, I’ve been thinking the last two days about a special project, it might have me move back to London or Ilderton. I haven’t brought it up with Tess yet, to see what she thinks, but I’m betting she’ll be on board.”

 

“You’re not retiring from the NHL, are you?” Danny gave Scott a disapproving look. He was concerned about his brother’s rash decisions lately.

 

“No, no. I’m not retiring for several years yet, knock on wood.” Scott rapped his knuckles on the table three times, just in case. “I’d buy a house and put down permanent roots and just commute to and from Toronto.”

 

“Buying a fixer-upper, little brother? You’d better clear that with your girl first,” Charlie joked as he punched Scott lightly in the arm.

 

“No, I wasn’t thinking _that_ for a project. I mean, unless that’s what Tess wants.”

 

Alma sighed as she wrinkled her nose. “That’s quite the commute, dear, I’m not sure I like the idea of you driving back and forth so much.”

 

“I know, but I just don’t see myself living in Toronto forever. I want to be near my family, Ilderton is my home. I might still keep my condo, I haven’t figured out all the logistics yet.”

 

Alma patted Scott on the arm. “Well, keep us up to date. You know we’d love to have you live closer to us eventually.”

 

“Does she realize how much travelling you will be doing during the regular season and playoffs?” Nicole asked as she scooped a spoonful of yogurt.

 

Scott nodded. “Yes, we’ve discussed that. She might come with me on some trips.”

 

“Where does she plan to work after she comes home?” Nicole prodded further.

 

Scott ran his fingers through his hair. “Um, that’s part of my project.”

 

“Top secret?” (Danny’s) Tessa asked as she raised an eyebrow.

 

Scott nodded and quickly filled his mouth with more French toast. _Enough questions already, ladies._

 

*

 

Tessa pushed the door to her stateroom open.

 

“There you are! Were you out for a run?” Kaitlyn looked Tessa up and down and then narrowed her eyes at her. “Oh. My. God. You just came back from a booty call, didn’t you?”

 

Tessa didn’t respond, she walked quickly to her cupboard to find her tights and sports bra to change into for rehearsal.

 

“You two are going at it like rabbits. You had better be careful…you _are_ using protection, right?”

 

Tessa spun around, eyes wide, mouth open. “Kait!!” she hissed.

 

“Well…it’s true, isn’t it? The rabbits part, I mean. You guys are only going to be apart for what, two weeks and then he’ll be back?”

 

“Three weeks. And I’m declining to answer regarding what rabbits do or don’t do.”

 

“But you are using protection, I hope?”

 

“We’re not _that_ dumb, Kaitlyn.”

 

Kaitlyn tipped her head to the side and glared at Tessa.

 

“If you must know, _Mother_ , I’m on the pill _and_ we’re using condoms,” Tessa quickly spun back around and pretended to dig for something in her cupboard. She felt slightly embarrassed to be divulging so much personal information.

 

Kaitlyn put her hand on Tessa’s shoulder. “Good. I’m just concerned for your well-being, you know. I love you, and don’t want to have you dealing with any unforeseen circumstances before your contract is up, if you know what I mean?”

 

“Thanks Kaitlyn, I appreciate your concern. The last thing I need right now is to have to deal with a pregnancy. I am not in a position to care for a child, either emotionally or financially.”

 

“Which is why I was asking. I wanted to make sure the logical part of your brain was still functioning, despite the fact that you are head over heels in love with the Disney Prince. I can see you are squirmy about this, so I’m going to drop it now that we’ve had _the talk_ , okay? I won’t bring up your love life again, unless you want to talk about it. But don’t be shy, if you need me, I’m here to listen. Any time.”

 

Tessa turned back around quickly and embraced Kaitlyn in a bone-crushing hug. “Thank you for being my mother at sea and best friend,” Tessa whispered, choking back tears. “I love you too.”

 

*

 

**Tessa:** I’m done rehearsals. I need to grab a quick bite to eat here, I skipped breakfast and I’m starving. What time do you want to meet up?

 

**Scott:** I just got off the ship, I’m going to poke around the shops in port. Text me when you’re on dry land and I’ll come find you on the pier.

 

*

 

Tessa stepped off of the ship and onto the pier. Scott was already standing there, waiting for her, with a big smile on his face.

 

“Hi,” Tessa smiled back at Scott. “You weren’t standing here this whole time, were you?”

 

“Nope, just good timing, I guess,” Scott held out his hand towards Tessa and she laced her fingers through his as he gave her hand a squeezed. “So, I did a thing…”

 

Tessa turned her head to look at Scott. “What does that mean? You did a thing?”

 

“Well, I know the plan was to nap on the beach…but I booked us a little boat ride first. Is that okay with you? I mean, if you’d rather, I can cancel it and we can just take a taxi over to the beach?”

 

Tessa squinted her eyes at Scott. “Where do you want to take me?”

 

“Hell’s Gate?”

 

“That had better be some place here on earth…”

 

“Oh, it is!” Scott replied excitedly. “You mean you haven’t heard of it? The one here in Antigua, that is.”

 

Tessa shook her head.

 

“Okay, then! Surprise it is!”

 

Tessa groaned, “Ugh, I _hate_ surprises!”

 

“I promise, you won’t be disappointed,” Scott laughed as leaned over and kissed Tessa on the cheek. “Come on, our captain is waiting.”

 

Tessa reluctantly followed Scott. _Do I want to be going to hell today?_

 

*

 

 

“Oh! Scott! You were right! This is amazing! Wait, why are those people up on top of the rocks? Are they…oh! They’re jumping off!”

 

Scott grinned, “Do you want to try that?”

 

Tessa shook her head. “I don’t think so…do you?”

 

“Yup!”

 

The climb up the rocks proved to be more difficult than it looked, but only because Scott didn’t listen to Tessa’s suggestion of following the other jumpers up the easy path.

 

“Okay, if you don’t want to jump, you hold my stuff and take a picture. I’ll send it to my Mom. She thinks I’m not having any fun because I cancelled all of my shore excursions.”

 

“I know for a _fact_ that you are having fun,” Tessa smirked as she winked at Scott.

 

“Yeah, but my Mom doesn’t know what we’ve been up to.” Scott laughed as he pulled off his shirt and shoes. “I mean, she probably has a tiny idea, but I doubt she wants to think about what her baby boy is doing to his girlfriend in bed.”

 

They waited for the line up of jumpers to take their turn. Just before it was Scott’s turn to jump, he turned around and gave Tessa a hug. “In case I don’t make it back out alive, I just want you to know that I love you and this has been an amazing trip,” and he kissed her hard on the lips.

 

“Wait! What do you mean if you don’t make it out?!”

 

“Just take my picture!”

 

 

*

 

“You should have tried the jump, Tess. It was exhilarating.”

 

“I know. You’ve told me like ten times already. I thought we were going to be napping?” Tessa turned to look up at Scott as she traced circles over his bare chest.

 

Scott pulled Tessa closer to his body, tightening his arm around her. “We’re laying down, you can close your eyes if you want. I’m still too pumped up from that jump. You’ve got a good two hours of beach snuggling with me before we have to head back. Just relax, babe.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one took longer to proof read and fluff up than I expected it to. I got thoroughly distracted with some long-forgotten and adorable VM goodies at the very bottom of the fandom rabbit hole :)
> 
> Another chapter update will float onto AO3 sometime this week!
> 
> P.S. The mention of pregnancy is 100% not foreshadowing. There will be NO babies in this story line!


	26. St Lucia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens on the yacht...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this crazy little ocean adventure. I appreciate each and every comment <3  
> The love birds are nearly done their cruise!

**Chapter 26: St Lucia**

 

 **Scott:** Good morning gorgeous. I can’t wait for today. See you on the pier at 9am?

 

 **Tessa:** Good morning handsome :)

 

 **Tessa:** Don’t worry, I’m already awake. K made sure I was up :)

 

 **Tessa:** I’m very much looking forward to spending the whole day with you :)

 

*

 

Tessa was on the pier at 8:55am, pacing back and forth.

 

“Why am I so nervous?” she mumbled to herself, checking her watch again. “Still 8:55am, ugh!”

 

At 9:02am, Scott and his parents walked down the metal gangway ramp to the pier.

 

Tessa should have known he’d be later than 9am sharp, but those two minutes felt like an eternity and she nearly jumped into his arms once he was close enough, squeezing him into a hug as if they had been apart for weeks instead of hours.

 

“That’s quite the greeting,” Scott chuckled as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head, stealing a quick nuzzle into her hair as he breathed in her now familiar scent. _God, I’m going to miss her like crazy._

 

Tessa pulled away from Scott, remembering that Joe and Alma were standing there too. “Good morning,” she said as she smiled at them over Scott’s shoulder.

 

Alma was grinning from ear to ear, watching Scott and Tessa. _He’s going to marry that girl, I just know it. She’s different than all the other ones he’s brought around. She matches him perfectly, like the missing puzzle piece in his life,_ she thought to herself.

 

“Good morning! Well, shall we get going?” Joe asked, impatient to get started and not waste the day watching the young love birds canoodle on the pier. He was a bit less into the gooey romantic stuff than his wife.

 

A short taxi ride later, the four were boarding a large private yacht that Joe had rented it for the day. Scott had agreed that it would be a great way for them to spend time together and for his parents to get to know Tessa a bit better.

 

The conversation between the four was comfortable and easy; they all got along great. Tessa had just finished briefly walking Joe and Alma through her past 29 years, the highlights of her life, up to boarding the ship a few weeks ago.

 

Despite it being a hot 33C, the light breeze off the water made the humidity bearable. Tessa had stripped down to her bathing suit immediately upon boarding the yacht anyways, claiming she was too warm. Scott loved Tessa’s striped bikini and kept sneaking glances at her body. She had a new bathing suit every time he saw her. Her wardrobe seemed endless, even though she had complained to him that due to space restrictions she hadn’t brought much with her. He made a mental note to make sure to consider closet space if he did go ahead with a house purchase. _Lots and lots of closet space…_

 

“Tessa? Have you been a captain before?” Joe asked Tessa, disrupting Scott’s train of thought as he looked over at her to find out her response.

 

Tessa shook her head no.

 

“Come up here and give it a whirl,” Joe motioned with his hand for Tessa to try steering the yacht.

 

It turns out there’s not much to it when the water is calm.

 

“Oh, I don’t have to turn much for it to move, eh?” Tessa was surprised at how easy this was.

 

“Nope, just an easy touch and she moves like a knife through butter!” Joe grinned.

 

 _Something like Tess_ , Scott’s mind went to the gutter as he smiled to himself. He pulled out his phone and grabbed a picture or five of his adorable girlfriend at the helm.

 

  

“Well, I think it’s our turn to tell you a bit about us, eh Joe?” Alma suggested.

 

“I’m a retired phys ed teacher, I took an early retirement 10 years ago at age 50. Joe and I made some smart investment choices when the kids were very small, and we’re now living comfortably off of those payouts. Joe was so sure of Apple Computers back in the mid-eighties, among other stocks,” Alma winked at her husband. Joe had a knack for picking smart long-term stocks with big pay outs.

 

 _Ah ha,_ thought Tessa. That’s how they live like royalty…playing the stock market.

 

“Joe here worked as a sales and marketing manager for a few companies, he’s retired now too. We’ve been tossing around the idea of starting a winery, although we’re liking the retired lifestyle, so we’re on the fence about getting back into working part or full time again.”

 

Tessa’s head spun around to look at Scott. _Winery?_ She looked back at Alma. _We have discussed his parents and a winery before. I swear we have._

 

“Alma, do you have a name picked out for the winery yet?” Tessa asked, this all felt so strange. She had to run with it.

 

“No, we’ve tossed around a few ideas, but nothing has grabbed our attention. We’re still in the planning phase, we haven’t even picked out a site for it. Or maybe we’ll just buy out a small estate and take their name or maybe change it? Not sure yet. Why? Do you have a suggestion?”

 

“MacCormack Cellars?” Tessa suggested.

 

Alma gasped. “Oh! I love it! I love the sound of that. MacCormack is actually my maiden name…Scott, did you tell her that?”

 

Scott shook his head, “No, I don’t think we ever discussed that?” He gave Tessa a confused look.

 

“You’re not going to believe me, because it will sound absurd, but I had a dream about all of this, well, not being here on this yacht with all of you, but a dream about discussing your parents and a winery. So weird,” Tessa shook her head. “Anyways, that’s the name of your winery from my dream, MacCormack Cellars.” Tessa shrugged. _I probably shouldn’t have just said all that. All three of them are going to be weirded out and toss me overboard or something…_

 

She felt a hand on her bare thigh. Scott’s hand. A reassuring touch as he whispered in her ear. “You continue to surprise me as to how amazing you are. That’s quite the dream, but my mom seems very taken with the name. And you are now probably her favourite child.”

 

Tessa blushed. She had so easily slipped into the family, just as if there had been a spot held in their family for her all along.

 

“Tessa, I absolutely love the name. It doesn’t matter how it came about. Joe? What do you think?”

 

Joe nodded. “I like it, it’s a great name. Now why didn’t we think of that?”

 

Tessa smiled shyly. Scott ran his hand back and forth over her leg, the pressure was just enough of a reassurance that this was all okay. _I’m here. Breathe._

 

“T, you wanna go for a swim?” Scott broke the slightly awkward air hanging over the boat. He jumped up from his seat on deck and pulled Tessa up by her hand.

 

“Sure,” she smiled up at him, grateful to have a bit of alone time. It had been so kind and generous of his parents to invite them along, but she wanted to be close to Scott. The hours to his departure were loudly ticking down in her head.

 

They kicked off their flip flops and left their hats and sunglasses on the bench. They both jumped into the water off of the lower back deck, holding hands. As they bobbed back up to the surface, Tessa wrapped her arms around Scott’s neck and kissed him hard on the lips.

 

“Al-maaa!” Joe hissed from up on deck. His wife was leaning obviously over the railing, watching Tessa and Scott.

 

“What?” she asked, trying to act all innocent.

 

“Leave them be, dear. Give them some time to themselves.”

 

“Do you see how content she makes him? They are both glowing with happiness. It’s infectious. I can’t stop smiling when I look at them, Joe.”

 

“So then stop looking, love. Come on, let’s go below deck and fix up some drinks. I think we should all have a toast to this winery name when the kids come back in.”

 

Alma reluctantly followed Joe inside, leaving Scott and Tessa truly alone in the water, as no other ships were currently nearby.

 

“Whoa there, Tess,” Scott said as he pulled his lips slightly away from Tessa’s. “We’re alone down here, babe, but we shouldn’t take things too far in the water. My treading skills are somewhat limited in holding both of us up.”

 

“Sorry,” Tessa said as she lightly kissed Scott again. “I’ll behave, but your parents went inside you know. If that’s what you were worried about.”

 

“I saw her watching, it’s not _that_ that I’m concerned about. I’m just not sure they should be witness to us doing more than just kissing.”

 

“Fair enough, I’m sure I weirded them out enough talking about my psychic dreams. We probably don’t need to put on a sex show for them too.”

 

“I’ll admit, it does sound strange. But I still love you, and the name is great. Do you want to go back on board?”

 

Tessa chewed on her bottom lip. “Um, would it be childish if I said I wanted to try the slide first?”

 

Scott threw his head back and laughed loudly. “T, you are the best! Of course we have to try the slide. Isn’t that why it’s there?”

 

Alma watched the kids from the window as they quickly clambered out of the water and ran up the steps to the slide.

 

“Joe, when was the last time we saw Scottie this genuinely happy?”

 

“It’s been a long time, Al. A long time.”

 

*

 

Tessa and Scott were lying on the top deck, drying themselves in the hot sun, as Alma and Joe came back out with some drinks and snacks.

 

“Did you have fun?” Alma asked with a grin.

 

“Yeah, water is nice and cool,” Scott replied as he sat up. “Whatcha got there, Mom?”

 

“We thought we would toast to the winery name,” Joe said as he passed around some plastic coconut cups filled with Joe’s special homemade piña colada.

 

Alma held up her cup, “To MacCormack Cellars and to Scott finding Tessa. Welcome to the family, sweetie!”

 

The four plastic cups clicked together in agreement and they all took a drink.

 

“Mmm, this is refreshing,” Scott said and Tessa nodded in agreement. “Yes, thank you, this is delicious!”

 

“Pose for a picture, T. So we can remember this moment,” Scott insisted.

 

Tessa grinned as she held up her plastic coconut cup.

 

 

*

 

“Al, let’s clean this stuff away and give the kids some time to themselves?”

 

Alma reluctantly followed Joe below deck, leaving Scott and Tessa sitting alone up top.

 

“Today has been fun so far,” Tessa said as she wiggled closer to Scott on the bench.

 

Scott put his arm around Tessa’s shoulders. “It has.” He took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

 

“What’s wrong?” Tessa had quickly sensed Scott had something big to say and she immediately felt nervous.

 

“Nothing’s wrong, don’t worry. I just want to talk to you about something.”

 

Tessa pulled back to look at Scott. “Okay? What?” She turned her body towards him and took hold of his hands in hers.

 

“I’m thinking about buying a house in the London area, putting down some official roots. I was thinking, if you want, you could move in with me? In January, I mean. When you’re done here? If not, that’s okay too. No pressure.”

 

Tessa was relieved it wasn’t something bad. “Yes, I’d like that,” she nodded. “But we kinda discussed this before.”

 

Scott breathed a sigh of relief. “I know, but not the specifics. I was thinking you could help me look through some options, you know, have your say in things. If you want? Help me pick something that would work for both of us?”

 

Tessa grinned. “That’s thoughtful of you, I’d love that.”

 

“Great. But…there’s something else…”

 

_Oh God, what? He’s not proposing…is he?_

 

“I had an idea, a special project of sorts. I wanted to see what you thought about it. I’m just kinda tossing an idea around, so if it’s not what you want, or if you think it’s a bad idea then we can just forget I even mentioned it.”

 

Tessa tipped her head to the side and gave Scott an inquisitive look. “Special project?”

 

Scott nodded.

 

“Well, are you going to tell me what it is exactly?”

 

“Oh! Yeah!” Scott chuckled. “I guess that would help if I told you. I’m just so nervous. I mean, I think it’s a great idea but, I don’t want you to take it the wrong way or anything?”

 

“Just lay it on the table, Moir.”

 

Scott let go of one of Tessa’s hands and ran his fingers through his hair and tugged a bit on his ear.

 

“Maybe we could go into a partnership of sorts? I was thinking maybe starting up a dance studio with you?”

 

Tessa’s hands flew up to cover her mouth in shock and tears welled in her eyes.

 

“Scott!” She whispered. “Are you serious?”

 

“Yes. Please don’t cry, babe.”

 

Tessa shook her head and wiped the tears from her eyes with the backs of her hands before they could fall from her eyes.

 

“Do you really mean it?”

 

“I wouldn’t joke about something like this, T. You said this was your dream. I think I can make your dream come true.”

 

“Scott, _you_ are my dream come true. A dance studio though? I don’t have the money to start that up yet.”

 

“That’s where I come in. I’ve got the money you’d need.”

 

“I couldn’t just take your money like that, Scott.”

 

“You’re not if we’re business partners. I contribute the money part and you do the rest...setting up a studio, teaching classes, and doing whatever else. I’m sure we can get it to the point of being profitable. It’s an investment as far as I’m concerned. My Dad can probably help us with the marketing side of things. Maybe…we could even offer some ballroom dance classes together?”

 

Tessa launched herself into Scott, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. “Pinch me,” she whispered softly against his skin.

 

Scott laughed and he pinched her little bikini butt causing Tessa to shriek and then giggle.

 

“Shhh, my mom’s probably listening and I don’t want to give her the wrong idea of what’s happening. So, what do you say?”

 

Tessa pulled Scott’s face up to hers and started kissing his lips as if he was her lifeline and only source of oxygen. _How is this happening? This has to be a dream. A wonderful dream come true. My Disney Prince. What did I do to deserve all of this?_ Tessa thought.

 

“Tess…Tess,” Scott pulled away slightly from Tessa’s grasp on his face. “While I’d love to continue this make out session, we’ve got an audience now, babe.”

 

Tessa stopped kissing Scott and slowly turned around. Sure enough, another yacht full of tourists had pulled up right beside them. Several seniors were standing on deck, watching them, with adorable looks on their faces.

 

Scott waved at them, and they waved back. Tessa climbed off of Scott’s lap and hid her face in her hands. “Oh my God, I’m so embarrassed,” she mumbled.

 

“Good thing we weren’t doing anything more than kissing then.” Scott gently pulled Tessa’s hands away from her face. “So? Don’t leave a man hanging here. I’m guessing you like my idea, but you didn’t give me an official answer yet.”

 

Tessa grinned and nodded. “Yes a thousand times yes!”

 

Scott let out a whoop and pulled Tessa into him for a hug. The seniors on the yacht beside them started cheering and clapping.

 

“Oh no, they think you just proposed to me,” Tessa whispered in Scott’s ear.

 

“She said yes!” Scott shouted to the people watching.

 

“Scott!” Tessa hissed.

 

Alma came running up the stairs to see what all the commotion was about. “Who said yes?! Are you two engaged?!”

 

“Now you’ve done it,” Tessa giggled as she buried her head into Scott’s shoulder.

 

“Mom, let’s go inside where we can discuss this privately and we can tell Dad at the same time.” Scott nodded his head towards the crowd that had gathered to watch them.

 

“Good idea,” Alma agreed. “But are you?”

 

Tessa looked up at Alma and shook her head. “Not yet, but it’s something nearly as good.” She looked back at Scott and grinned.

 

*

 

After a private dinner for two on Scott’s balcony, the new partners were laying together on one lounge chair.

 

“I’m glad you don’t have a show tonight.”

 

“Me too.”

 

“Tessa, you make me ridiculously happy”

 

“I feel the same way.” Tessa kissed Scott’s cheek and then left a trail of light kisses down his neck. “Hey, I have an idea for the name of the studio.”

 

“What?”

 

“Virtue and Moir.”

 

“Oh! Our names together…that sounds amazing, T. I love it!”

 

“And maybe could do something like a V and an M together for a logo?”

 

“Yes! In red and black?” Scott suggested.

 

“Sure!”

 

“Perfect, I’m going to get this email sent to my lawyer right now, hopefully he can get the documents back to us for you to sign before I leave on Saturday.” Scott sat up and grabbed his laptop off the little balcony table.

 

“This is really happening, Scott?”

 

“It is! Unless, you’ve changed your mind?”

 

“I feel like we should shake on it or something?” Tessa said as she scrunched up her nose. “Make it official?”

 

“Hmmm…I can think of something better than a handshake.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so I pulled back in some story line bits from her dream again. They were just too good to waste lol :)


	27. Barbados

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beach time, a steamy shower and drinks with the siblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for joining me on this sailing! Just two chapters left after this!

**Chapter 27: Barbados**

 

“Okay, stand over there, I need another picture of you. My camera roll isn’t full enough.” Scott waved his hand towards the water.

 

“Here?”

 

“Yeah, okay, now don’t smile.”

 

“Scott!” she giggled

 

“Perfect, as usual.”

 

“Let me see…”

 

 

“Not bad, we should do a selfie though.”

 

“I don’t really like selfies.”

 

“You’ll learn to love them. Send me a copy of that one, please?”

 

“Of course, T.”

 

“Hey, do you wanna try that slide?” Tessa pointed at the floating tower platform out in the ocean.

 

“Sure, we’ll have to swim out to it though. Race ya?”

 

“You’re on!”

 

*

 

“Geez Virtch, you’ve got quite the set of arms and legs there. I could barely keep up.”

 

“Strong dancer muscles. But, Virtch? That’s a new one.”

 

“You think it’s okay?”

 

Tessa nodded and smiled at Scott. “Yeah, I like it. Gosh, the water is SO blue here.” She leaned over the edge of the platform to look down into the water.

 

“Wait, stand there, don’t move.”

 

“What?” Tessa turned around to look at Scott.

 

 

“How did you get your phone out here?”

 

“Ziplock bag,” Scott grinned.

 

“That’s bold…so, I’m feeling a little crazy, I’m going to do a flip and jump in before we slide.”

 

“Do it, I’ll get some shots. Ready? Go!”

 

 

 

“The water is so warm! I could just stay here all day,” Tessa shouted up to Scott as she treaded water.

 

“You’re in luck, we _are_ here for the day!” Scott laughed. “Okay, get back up here, we need to try out the slide.”

 

*

 

“There you go, T. You’re all lotioned back up. You shall not burn under my watch.” Scott gave a salute as he tossed the bottle of sunscreen back into Tessa’s bag.

 

“Thanks, Scott,” Tessa mumbled into her beach towel. “Hey!” she shrieked as he pinched her butt.

 

“I couldn’t help it. You look so good in blue. Your bikini is like the colour of the jar of that face cream my Mom uses.”

 

“Nivea?”

 

“Yeah, Nivea blue.”

 

“Huh, I thought it was more Royal Caribbean Cruise Lines blue, but okay. I’ll give you that one. You are observant.”

 

Scott ran his fingers over Tessa’s back.

 

“Did you miss a spot?”

 

“No…I just can’t keep my hands off of you.”

 

“Sco-ott. Not here. How about we shower all the sand and sunscreen off together in the shower in your room later? Hmmm? Focus on that instead of my body.”

 

“How is that any better?” Scott squeaked out.

 

“Okay, good point. Did you hear back from your lawyer yet?”

 

“Nice pivot. I’ll check my phone.” Scott pulled his phone out of the pocket of his swim trunks and unzipped the ziplock bag it was in. “Oh, shit. I guess that was a dumb idea after all.”

 

Tessa sat up. “What?”

 

“Bag leaked,” Scott frowned as he poured water out of the bag and onto the sand.

 

“Oh no! Is it ruined?”

 

“Maybe? I think I’m supposed to stick it in rice? I’ll just shove it in the sand. Better than nothing for now. You’ll just have to distract me from my ineptitude, T,” Scott whined.

 

“Okay, come here and snuggle me.”

 

Scott squeezed onto the lounge chair next to Tessa, with their hearts pressed up against each other.

 

“Did you know, if we breathe at the same time, we can get our hearts to synch up? So I’ve read, anyways. Do you want to try it?”

 

“I’d try to lick my elbow if it meant laying here with you all day. Sure, we can try it.”

 

Tessa giggled. “Okay, you can try your idea next. I’d love to watch that.”

 

“Shhh, breathe in and out, in and out. No more giggling, Tess, or this for sure won’t work.”

 

“Okay, okay. I’ll be quiet.”

 

Tessa closed her eyes and visualized breathing in and out with Scott. Sharing the same air and heart beat.

 

“No, shit. It worked! You were right T!”

 

“How can you tell?” she whispered back.

 

“Shhh! Listen!” Scott grabbed Tessa’s hand and placed it on his chest. His heart was beating slow and steady. He moved her hand over to her chest. Same rhythm.

 

Tessa grinned.

 

*

 

“I thought your shower would have been bigger. Why didn’t you say something?”

 

Tessa was showering while Scott was pouting and sitting on the closed lid of the toilet.

 

“I can’t even see in,” he whined. “The glass walls are all steamed up. The showers on Disney Cruise Line are much larger. I guess I didn’t really think about it when you mentioned showering together.”

 

Scott watched as Tessa drew a heart in the steam on the shower wall and then their initials inside the heart.

 

“That’s cute, but I still can’t really see in. Wipe off a bigger section.”

 

Tessa turned around and pressed her butt up to the wall. “Better?” she called out.

 

“Much,” Scott nodded with a devilish grin plastered on his face. “Stay right where you are…I can see part of you now at least.”

 

*

 

Tessa and Scott sat side-by-side on the sectional sofa, both were freshly showered and dressed only in fluffy white bathrobes.

 

“So, what do you want to eat?” Scott looked over the room service menu. _Same choices all week. Last week too. They should have rotating options or something._

 

“The pasta is good, we have that downstairs in our mess. I think I’ll get the chicken though. What about you? What are you getting?”

 

“The pasta. I’m a pasta guy. I do love a spicy Arrabiata pasta.”

 

“I thought you said you were a steak and potatoes guy?”

 

“Yup, I’m that guy too,” Scott grinned.

 

“I’m going to order dessert. Do you want anything?”

 

“Nah, I might eat a bite of yours though, so pick out two things to order.”

 

*

 

Scott patted his full stomach. “Oh, that was so good. I’m going to miss the food when I go back to reality on Saturday. Empty condo and empty fridge, no team of chefs waiting to cook my meals on demand.”

 

Tessa pouted.

 

“And I’ll miss you too, of course.” Scott grabbed Tessa and pulled her in for a hug. “This has honestly been the best vacation of my entire life. It’s going to be really tough to top this.”

 

“I’ll certainly try when you’re back here in a few weeks. I’m going to miss you so much.”

 

“Me too. Way too much. Hey, let’s check if I got an email back from the lawyer. I’ll fire up the laptop.” Scott kissed Tessa quickly and then stood up to get his computer from the cupboard.

 

“Hey! I got an email…oh wow, okay he drafted everything up. I’m forwarding you a copy. I’ll see if I can get it printed out though. Maybe we can get it signed and back to him tonight?”

 

“Provided there’s no major changes that we need to make,” Tessa pointed out.

 

“Of course, I’m just excited to get this deal inked.”

 

“Last night didn’t make it official enough?” Tessa winked at Scott as she stacked their dinner dishes in pile.

 

“That was the unofficial official signing. There were no witnesses present for that part.”

 

“Oh, God, could you imagine having an audience?”

 

“What, like making a porn film or having a room full of voyeurs?”

 

“I was thinking more like ice dancing,” Tessa snickered.

 

“You saw the PyeongChang Olympics too? That pair almost melted the ice they were so hot.” Scott closed his laptop. “So, we should probably get dressed, eh? My brothers will be here in about an hour.”

 

“Okay, I’m going to head back to my room to change and I want to fix my hair.”

 

“What’s wrong with your hair?” Scott twirled a strand of Tessa’s dark hair around one of his fingers.

 

Tessa gave Scott her side eye look. “I should look _presentable_ for your siblings."

 

*

 

Tessa arrived back at Scott’s room holding a bucket filled with dried rice in her arms.

 

Scott opened his stateroom door after hearing a thud from the other side. “You look gorgeous. What’s that for?”

 

“Thank you. It’s for your phone.” Tessa said smugly as she entered his room, her soft curls bouncing as she walked.

 

“And where did you get all that rice from, Tess?”

 

“I may have sweet talked one of the chefs. I may have faked a little bit of crying when I told him my phone got wet at the beach today.”

 

“Tessa!!”

 

“What? Sometimes you have to bend the truth a tiny bit. It wasn’t an outright lie.”

 

“I hope you can sleep at night.”

 

“Only when I’m sharing a bed with you.”

 

Scott took the bucket out of Tessa’s hands and put it on the dining room table. He grabbed her face with his hands and passionately kissed her, like her lips were on fire and he was the only one who could put it out.

 

“Wow, should we leave you two alone?” Danny asked as he entered the room, followed by Nicole, his wife Tessa and Charlie.

 

Scott broke away from his girlfriend and groaned.

 

“Door was open,” Danny pointed out. “Next time make sure it latches shut if you want privacy. That’s one of the first things you’ll learn when you have kids.”

 

“Or nosy siblings,” Charlie added.

 

“We brought tidings of good cheer,” Nicole and Tessa each held up two bottles of wine.

 

“Great, crack those open! We’re celebrating tonight!” Scott grinned.

 

*

 

“Good thing you have a large balcony, Scottie. It’s too nice a night to sit inside,” Danny said as he sat down on one of the plastic deck chairs.

 

“Yeah, I think Mom loves you more, she gave you the bigger room,” Charlie scoffed.

 

“We should get the girls to join us out here, I’m worried they’re interrogating Tessa. I can’t have her getting scared off now, too much on the line.”

 

Danny turned to look back inside the room at the ladies. “What do you mean? What’s on the line? Did you propose to her?”

 

“No, not yet. We’re going to be buying a place together and…my secret project is under way,” Scott grinned.

 

“What secret project? Is that what you were talking about at breakfast the other day?” Charlie asked.

 

Scott nodded. “Tessa and I are going to be opening a dance studio together.”

 

Charlie and Danny looked at each other with raised eyebrows. “Dance studio?” they said in unison.

 

“Yes. She happens to be ecstatic about the idea. I’m just helping her turn her dream into reality.”

 

“What’s in it for you? You’re going to be busy with hockey still, right? Or are you quitting that?” Danny narrowed his eyes at his little brother. _He had better not be throwing away his hockey career._

 

Scott took a large gulp of his wine. His brothers were giving him a hard time. He wished Tessa would come out here and help sell this idea to them. _Maybe if they saw how excited she was when she talked about it…_

 

He looked through the window and caught her eye. He motioned with his head for her to come outside. He watched her say something to his sister-in-laws and then stand up and start walking towards him. _Oh thank God._

 

“No, I’m not planning on leaving the NHL any time soon. Tess? Tell the boys about the dance studio.”

 

Scott watched how Tessa became very animated as she described the studio plans in detail. She was all in, running away with this project, so confident in what she was talking about. Scott put his arm around her waist. He was proud of her.

 

*

 

“Well, I think over all tonight went well. They all seem to like you.”

 

Tessa nodded. “The girls are really nice. I wasn’t sure at first, but they are very sweet and not at all fake. Nicole wants to sign Quinn up for lessons already. So we have our first student.” She grinned at Scott as he raised his eyebrow.

 

“Putting the cart before the horse a bit there, T?”

 

Scott stood up and retrieved a pile of papers from his closet. He laid them down on the coffee table next to the sofa. “I went and had these printed while you were gone to your room to change and getting that giant bucket of rice. Thanks again for that, by the way. I thought maybe we could read through it, and then sleep on it before signing? Think through all the details thoroughly?”

 

Tessa nodded. “Sounds like a logical thing to do.”

 

*

 

“So, just those three small changes, I think?”

 

Scott nodded in agreement. “We can look it over again during breakfast?”

 

Tessa pouted. “Tomorrow is our last day together.”

 

“So then we’ll need to make it count!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, they both were a bit pouty and whiney in this chapter. I think that's to be expected though, since Scott is leaving the day after next ;)  
> I had to poke fun at their sex on ice :D  
> Real life Scott does like steak and potatoes and a spicy Arrabiata pasta.


	28. Last day at sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Tessa have a busy day at sea...
> 
> Life is about sailing through uncharted waters. 
> 
> "Tonight is in no way our last time together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh....second last chapter!! Thank you SO much to everyone for reading this story and all of your lovely comments and kudos. I appreciate all of you for joining me on this cruise. I hope you had fun! :)

**Chapter 28: Last day at sea**

 

“Are you good?” Scott put his hand on Tessa’s knee and looked at her, his eyes searching hers for any indication that she might be holding something back or that she was uncomfortable.

 

Tessa gave an enthusiastic nod of her head, “I’m good.”

 

“Okay. Me too.” Scott looked to his right, at his Dad sitting on the sofa beside him. “Dad? As a third-party pair of eyes, are there any red flags that you see? Anything we may have forgotten to include?"

 

Joe shook his head. “I have nothing to add. Everything looks great, son. I’m looking forward to seeing what the two of you will accomplish with this venture. You let me know when you’re ready for some marketing help. I'll make sure we get the name out and bring business for you."

 

Joe smiled proudly at his son and then looked at Tessa with an equally warm smile. "Tessa, it has been an honour to get to know you these last few days. You make Scott happier than his mother and I have ever seen him. I truly mean that. Two weeks ago I never would have imagined that I would be sitting here, witnessing my son and his _girlfriend_ sign off on this _partnership_. Neither of those two things were on anyone's radar the day we stepped on board this ship. I know your time apart will be hard, and if you need to talk to anyone, Alma and myself are available any time, night or day for emotional support. Especially if Scott is away at training or games, or you can’t reach him and need someone. You can call or text us, Scott will give your our numbers. We want the very best for both of you and hope that you will think of us, all of us Moirs, as family of your own."

 

"Joe!" Tessa sniffed as she wiped the tears from her cheeks with the sleeve of her sweater. She reached over Scott and gave his Dad quick hug before sitting back down. "I don't even know what to say, other than thank you. The whole family has welcomed me in with open arms. To be honest, I didn't really expect it to go as well, considering where Scott and I met and how quickly our relationship progressed. It's certainly not textbook by any stretch of the imagination."

 

"Life is about sailing through uncharted waters. This is your special story that, I'm sure, but of course no pressure, that you will tell your children and grandchildren about one day." Joe beamed at the thought of more grandchildren.

 

"That's a lovely way to put it...sailing through uncharted waters. Yes, I like that, thank you Joe. And we do hope one day that we will be able to tell our love story to our children and grandchildren." Tessa looked over at Scott who was nodding furiously in agreement, his eyes glistening with unshed tears.

 

“Thanks, Dad. We appreciate that…everything you just said now and the unwavering support that you and Mom have given me my entire life. You’ve always encouraged me to chase my dreams, and right now…Tessa is…well, she’s a wonderful dream come true. Okay, I’m going to have to put a stop to this love-fest because,” Scott stopped to wipe the tears from his eyes, “I don’t want to turn into a complete sobbing mess. Tessa…I’m ready to sign when you are.”

 

*

 

The two newly-minted business partners were sitting on Scott’s balcony, toasting their signing with mimosas.

 

“You know, T, it really was sweet of you to offer to take the kids to the H2O Zone this morning. I have to warn you though, they can be a handful.” Scott grinned as he took a long sip of his drink.

 

“Well, I volunteered you too, so between us we have four hands and there are only five kids. I’m sure we can manage. Besides, it will be good practice.”

 

Scott looked over at Tessa, his eyes wide. “Practice?” he squeaked out.

 

“I mean for the dance studio. You know, kids’ lessons?”

 

Scott let out a sigh of relief. "Oh."

 

“What? Did you think I was ready to start having kids?”

 

Scott winced. “I do want that with you. Eventually. Just now is not _great_ timing, you know? But I mean, if it were to happen, I’d of course be totally fine with it.” _Shut up, Moir. Stop back peddling. You’re digging yourself deeper._ “Sorry, Danny messed with my head last night.”

 

Tessa put her hand gently on Scott’s forearm and looked at him, her eyes flickered back and forth between his. “Scott, I’m not ready for that either. Relax. No babies yet, okay? I want to focus on our dance studio for a long while after I’m done working here. There’s no rush…we have lots of time. So, tell me. What did Danny say?”

 

“Nothing important, really.”

 

“Scott. If it wasn’t important it wouldn’t have you this rattled. What is it?”

 

“Fine.” Scott took a deep breath. “He basically threw his big brother weight around a little. I think he’s not keen on the dance studio thing. He is worried that I might not be thinking clearly and that somehow I might be risking my NHL career.”

 

“I appreciate that he’s looking out for you. Maybe have him look at the contract then? He will see that you’ve got your i's dotted and t's crossed. I don’t see how any of this would impact your hockey. I’ll be doing the bulk of the work in studio for now and we’ll hire some staff to help out. I know this will be fine. He just doesn’t have enough details yet. Why don't you show him the contract later, okay? Maybe you can answer whatever questions he has and ease his mind?”

 

“Thanks, T. I appreciate that. I got all defensive when he brought that up. But you take a more logical approach to this. We’re a good balance.” Scott leaned over and kissed Tessa on the cheek. “Well, are you ready to go pick up the ankle biters?”

 

Tessa chugged the rest of her mimosa. “Yup! Let’s go!”

 

*

 

 

“Well, kiddos, it looks like we have the place to ourselves.” Scott surveyed the brightly coloured water play area. He was carrying Cruz in one arm and Tessa was on the other side of him, holding his hand. The rest of the kids followed behind them like little ducklings.

 

“I’m going to grab some towels, I’ll be right back.” Tessa said to Scott as she walked over to one side of the deck.

 

“Okay kids, let’s have a bit of fun. Everybody duck behind this hot tub, but you have to stay quiet," Scott whispered as he gathered the children together.

 

“What are we doing, Uncle Scott?” Charlotte whispered, confused as to why they couldn’t go play in the water yet.

 

“Shhh…we’re going to jump up and yell BOO at Aunty Tessa, okay? Everybody get down,” Scott whispered.

 

That garnered a round of nodding and wide, excited eyes from the four oldest kids. Cruz had no idea what was happening, he was barely two years old.

 

Tessa scooped up seven white fluffy towels from the shelf and turned around. She scanned the area. _Where did everybody go? They were just here a few seconds ago…_ She started walking back towards where she had last seen them.

 

Scott peered up over the edge of the wall surrounding the hot tub. “Three…two…one…”

 

“BOO!” everyone shouted as they jumped up from their hiding spot. Tessa screamed in fright, dropping the towels she was holding onto the wet floor.

 

“Scott!” she shrieked. “What in the world are you doing, scaring me like that?!”

 

Tessa looked at the five little Moirs and one big Moir, all sporting matching grins and sparkling hazel eyes. Her future flashed in front of her eyes. _This could be us one day._ She couldn’t help but smile back. _Stinkers._

 

“Did we scare you good Aunty Tessa?” Quinn jumped up and down with excitement.

 

“Yeah! Did we?” Charlotte giggled and bounced along side her cousin.

 

“Yes sweet peas, you sure did.” Tessa gave Scoot a _look_ as she pressed her hands gently on top of the two jumping girls, they stilled under her touch. “Okay, I’m going to get us some dry towels, girls come with me please, we need to put these wet ones in the bin.”

 

*

“Boys! Down from there. No climbing.”

 

“Scott, have you seen Cruz? Oh, there he is, how did he get over there so fast?!”

 

“Quinn, don’t spit water at your brother.”

 

“No running please, walking feet.”

 

“Mason! I said no climbing. That’s not safe to sit up on top of that…that…rainbow swirly thing. Come here, I’ll help you down.”

 

“Girls, did you see which way Cruz went?”

 

“I’ve got him Tess!”

 

“Shea, why are you drinking the pool water? Please stop.”

 

“Walking feet, girls.”

 

“Charlotte! Where did you get that ice cream from!!”

 

“Oh my God, Tessa. I need a drink.”

 

“Same…and definitely no kids for a _long_ time. These five are perfect birth control!”

 

“Cruz! Leave your swim shorts on please!”

 

*

 

Nicole and Danny’s Tessa stopped by the upper viewing area of the H2O Zone on their way back from the spa, to peek in on the kids (and Scott and Tessa too).

 

"Aww, Tess look at the two Mother Hens clucking around after their little chicks." Nicole giggled at the sight of Scott and Tessa trying to keep the kids contained in the H2O Zone. Someone was always trying to escape or climb up something.

 

"I appreciate them offering their babysitting services so we could go to the spa, but somehow I think it should have been the lovebirds having a spa day."

 

"Yeah...they really didn't think that one out."

 

"Probably because they don't have kids."

 

"Yet...they will. Just look how domestic they are, it's actually quite adorable and vomit-worthy. Those kids could even all pass as their own, as far as looks go. Scott and Tessa just have to work on their frazzled and exasperated faces a little."

 

"Give them another 30-45 minutes and I think they'll have those faces en pointe. Let's go enjoy a quiet glass of Chardonnay before we have to go back to our reality as mothers."

 

"Yeah, and return them to the cruise line’s child-minding services," Nicole snickered. "We _are_ on vacation after all."

 

*

 

Tessa was holding a sleepy Cruz in her arms. He finally got the running around out of his system and he was exhausted from it. She picked up a fresh towel and wrapped it around him. He was asleep on her shoulder within a few minutes. _Maybe this Mom-thing isn’t so hard?_

 

“Girls, come over here please.” Tessa motioned with her hand as Charlotte and Quinn walked by her. “How about I teach you some dance moves, and then you can put on a little show for your parents and grandparents later?”

 

“Yay!” Charlotte and Quinn bounced up and down again with excitement.

 

“Okay, let me just lay Cruz down here on this chair in the shade. We can work on our routine in that open space next to the chair.”

 

*

 

“Okay, why don’t you run through it one more time, this time I’ll watch and not do the movements with you. See if you can remember it.” Tessa smiled with pride as she watched the girls. They had picked up the hip hop moves quickly and were having fun adding their own impromptu ideas along the way.

 

*

 

A worn out Tessa and Scott returned the children back to their mothers.

 

"Kids, what do you say to Uncle Scott and Aunty Tessa for playing with you in the water today?"

 

“Thank you!” a chorus of small voices yelled out.

 

Tessa knelt down in front of the kids. “Well, I have to get downstairs for my rehearsal. It was fun playing with all of you this morning. I won’t see you for a little while, but maybe your Uncle Scott can show you some of the pictures I’ll send him from my travels.”

 

The four older Moir grandchildren wrapped their arms around Tessa for a group hug. She felt tears prick her eyes. _How can I miss people I hardly know? Hold yourself together, Tessa. Do it for the kids._

 

Tessa blinked quickly and willed the tears to stop. The kids released her and disappeared into their stateroom.

 

“Thanks a bunch, you two. You’re welcome to borrow them any time you want to play house,” Nicole winked at Tessa and Scott.

 

“I think we’re good for a little while, Nic. I don’t know how the two of you do it.”

 

*

 

Scott wrapped his arms around Tessa as they walked down the hallway towards the stairwell. "Thanks for all of your hard work today. I hope you're not too tired."

 

"I am exhausted, but I'll be okay. There is a long nap waiting for me at the end of rehearsal."

 

"Will you be napping with me?"

 

"I don't know, Scott. I mean, I can, but I only have time for actual sleeping. Not other bed-related activities, if you think you can handle that?"

 

"I can turn on Scott-cuddle-mode and hold you very platonically in my bed. No funny business, I promise. I just want to spend every possible moment with you, T."

 

Tessa nuzzled her nose against Scott's collarbone. "I know, me too. I’ll text you later, after rehearsals, okay?"

 

*

 

 **Tessa:** “I’m done rehearsal. I’m starving, I’m going to grab some food and then come up to your room

 

 **Scott:** NO

 

 **Tessa:** No what?

 

 **Scott:** Sorry I hit send before I was done

 

 **Scott:** Come straight up, I ordered you food

 

 **Tessa:** Thank you! ❤️❤️❤️

 

*

 

“Thank you so much, Scott. How did you know when I’d be done rehearsals though?”

 

Scott shrugged. “Lucky guess? I was hungry too.”

 

“Well, I can’t eat another bite, so that means nap time. You’re sure you’re able to keep yourself platonic in the bed?” Tessa glared at Scott, she tried to be serious but ended up giggling when his eyebrows started wiggling.

 

“Of course, let’s go. I’m dead tired too. I don’t even have energy for anything else. I ended up running some laps on Deck 12 after you left.”

 

“Oh gosh, yeah, you must be tired. Would you mind setting your alarm? I’ll set mine too, but just in case.”

 

“Done, now get that little butt of yours in bed.” Scott playfully pinched Tessa, eliciting a shriek as she ran off to the bedroom.

 

*

 

Tessa walked down the hallway towards Scott’s stateroom. _One last time._

 

The hallway was filled with suitcases, ready to be picked up and taken down to Deck 1 for unloading tomorrow morning.

 

She felt a bit nauseous that this time had finally arrived. She wasn’t ready to say good-bye yet. Not good-bye, just _see you later_.

 

Tessa stopped in front of Scott's door and smoothed out the front of her tiny little black dress. She fingered the edges of luggage tag on the top of his suitcase and ran her fingers over his name. Tears started to pool in her eyes. "I'm going to miss you so much," she whispered.

 

The door swung open. "Tessa! Why didn't you knock? How long have you been standing there?"

 

Tessa looked up at Scott and then jumped towards him, throwing her arms tightly around his neck.

 

Scott could feel something wet dripping down his neck and soaking into his shirt.

 

"Tess, please don't cry, babe. It's only a few weeks." Scott rubbed his hands over her back, trying to comfort her as he moved her into the room and pushed the door closed.

 

“I’m sorry, this is just feeling…very overwhelming and real all of a sudden. I thought I would be okay, but the thought of you leaving me…it almost makes me physically ill,” she mumbled into his shirt collar.

 

“I have an idea. Why don’t you stay here tonight? With me. I want to hold you all night. I’m not ready to let you go either.”

 

Tessa nodded. “Okay, I’d like that. One last time. Together.”

 

Scott lowered Tessa down so her feet touched the floor, before pulling back to look her in the eyes. “Tessa,” Scott shook his head. “This isn’t the last time. This will be our _first_ full night together, the _first_ part of forever. When I return in a few weeks, you can spend every night with me, if you want. Tonight is in no way our last time together.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will cover a few topics, leading up to a...sequel!! :)  
> Stay tuned! :)


	29. Disembarkation in San Juan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All good things must come to an end :(  
> Time for Scott and his 11 Moir travel-mates to fly home.  
> What comes next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SO MUCH for all the wonderful messages on here and on Twitter and Tumblr about how much you loved this story! I'm truly humbled by the response. I love you all! :)

**Chapter 29: Disembarkation in San Juan**

 

Tessa opened her eyes just a crack, slightly concerned as to where she was and why something heavy was pinning her to the bed, which certainly felt more spacious than her own bed. She peered around the room. _Scott._

 

Her hand came up to touch the heaviness. _Scott._

 

His arm was draped over her chest, and he was breathing softly into his pillow. Her eyes gazed at the skin on his back, so firm and smooth and his muscles…so well-defined. _Sigh._

 

Last night quickly returned to her memory. Neither had wanted to spend their last night alone. After Tessa arrived in Scott’s room, they held each other, synching their heartbeats and breathing. They cried together as they whispered ‘I love you’ and ‘I’ll miss you’ over and over through their tears. They kissed away those tears before Scott led Tessa to his bedroom. They made sure to make the night last as long as they could.

 

Tessa sighed at the memories, she hoped it would be enough to last them three weeks. Technically they had two weeks worth of memories and her phone’s camera roll was full of photos for her to relive, but last night was preeminent. Her body was sore and she knew it was covered with love bites, ‘something to remember me by’ he had whispered in her ear.

 

Tessa ran her fingers up and down Scott’s arm, trying to wake him up gently. _Maybe just one last time before he has to go_ , she thought to herself. _Why am I so addicted to him? He’s like a drug and I can’t get enough. He is the best I’ve ever been with though. Maybe it’s just that we love each other so deeply that the sex actually means something? We are physically performing and demonstrating our love for each other. Sex with Ryan was never like this. Not even close. I think that’s partially how I know that Scott is the one. I’m in love with him in all ways, all directions, all dimensions. It’s not just physical but emotional and spiritual. And…I’m already turned on just thinking of him._

 

“Scott…” Tessa whispered loudly.

 

He was really out of it, he had outdone himself last night in making love to her. _I almost feel guilty waking him up, but the clock is ticking. He is going to have to get up soon to eat and then head to his disembarkation location and.._. Tessa let out a loud sob.

 

 _NO_ , she scolded herself internally. _No more tears. Be present. Cry when he’s gone_. She took several deep breaths to calm herself and wiped away her tears with her free hand, the other arm was still pinned under Scott’s arm. _I’m so stupidly emotional about this. Gather your poise, Tessa. Don’t let the last images he sees of you this morning be a blubbering mess._ She gave herself a little internal pep talk.

 

“Scott!” she hissed loudly. He finally rolled onto his side and pulled his arm off of her body.

 

“Mmmm…Tess?”

 

“Yeah, it’s me. Wake up!”

 

“Huh? What’s wrong?”

 

Tessa didn’t answer him, she swung her leg over his body and pushed his back flat against the mattress in one motion.

 

“Oh! Well! Good morning to you too,” Scott grinned at the sight of a _very_ naked Tessa sitting on top of him. “You are a beautiful sight and I can’t wait until I wake up every morning with the chance to look at you—” he was cut off mid-sentence by Tessa’s lips covering his.

 

“And kiss you and have amazing sex with you,” he finished in between kisses.

 

Tessa pulled away briefly to look at Scott. “Me too, but let’s skip to that last part, because you need to get up and shower right away. We don’t have all morning. You have a plane to catch later and then a Facetime date with your girlfriend tonight and it’s very important that you keep that date.”

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Scott mumbled as he pulled Tessa back towards his mouth.

 

*

 

“There you are. Oh. I’m guessing by the fact that you’re wearing the dress I saw you in last night that you stayed over in Scott’s room?”

 

Tessa sighed. “Yes, Kait, where else would I have been. He’s leaving this morning,” she snapped and looked at the time on her phone. “In fact, he’s probably just walking off the ship now.”

 

Kaitlyn looked at her friend sympathetically. She knew this was going to be a rough three weeks. She’d do her best to keep Tessa distracted. “I’m here for you, Tess. Whatever you need, okay? Time will go by so fast, I’m sure of it. We’ll have so much fun you won’t have the chance to miss Scott.”

 

Tessa sighed again. “I know, you’re right. If I just dive into work and keep myself busy, I know it will go by quick. At least our time apart right now is short. After his next cruise, it will be much longer.”

 

“Okay, I’m changing the subject. _You_ need a shower,” Kaitlyn pointed at their bathroom, indicated Tessa needed to get inside. “I can smell _him_ all over you.” She wiggled her finger up and down in front of Tessa’s body.

 

“You can?”

 

Kaitlyn nodded. “His cologne and…sex. Go. Please. Make yourself fresh and then we’ve got time to go for a run or we can hit the gym. Both should be empty and you’ve been lax on your exercises and overindulging on food and drink with your man. I saw you huffing and puffing last night during the shows.” She raised one eyebrow at Tessa.

 

Tessa sighed again. “I know.”

 

“And stop with the sighing. You’re making me depressed too. Hurry up. I’ll wait for you in the mess, I’m starving and I know you ate already.”

 

“How do you know that?”

 

“I can smell bacon on you too.”

 

“You need to dial down your nose sensitivity,” Tessa stuck out her tongue at Kaitlyn and slammed the bathroom door closed behind herself.

 

*

 

“Well dear?” Alma looked at her youngest son. She purposely sat herself down on the seat beside him in the van that would be taking everyone to the airport. She knew this separation would be rough on him.

 

“Hi Mom,” Scott said, as he continued to stare out of the van window.

 

“Do you want to talk?”

 

“Not really.”

 

Alma patted her hand on her son’s thigh. “I’m here if you do. Or if you want to talk to anyone else,” she waived her hand around the van, “just give me the word and we can switch seats.”

 

“I’m good. I just need to think a little bit. Thanks for sitting with me, I appreciate your company. I don’t really want to be alone right now.”

 

Alma smiled. Scott was still his usual, thoughtful self. “That’s allowed, sweetie. It’s also okay to feel sad. This is only temporary.”

 

“I know. I’ve got a Facetime date with her tonight after we get home.”

 

“That’s good. At least it’s something. Thank goodness for technology, eh?”

 

Scott just nodded and continued staring out the window.

 

*

 

 **Scott:** I’m at the airport, waiting for my flight :(

 

 **Tessa:** :( :( :(

 

 **Tessa:** ILYSM

 

 **Scott:** Huh?

 

 **Tessa:** :)

 

 **Tessa:** I love you so much

 

 **Scott:** Oh. Haha. Me too

 

 **Scott:** ilysm

 

 **Tessa:** Have a safe flight, babe ❤️

 

 **Tessa:** I can’t wait for our FT date tonight :)

 

*

 

“Are you ready, Tess?”

 

“Yeah, okay, let’s go.”

 

The girls started walking down the hallway towards the stairs. They had embarkation duties one floor above them. Tessa was determined to fill as much of her free time as possible with extra duties and Kaitlyn insisted on tagging along. The last thing she needed was for Tessa to spiral into a tizzy and curl up in a corner somewhere on board the ship. There are so many places to hide and it could take hours to find her.

 

“Maybe this week it’s my turn to watch my future husband walk on board?” she grinned at Tessa.

 

“Not funny. Not one bit,” Tessa scowled at Kaitlyn.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sailing along with me! I hope you enjoyed Tessa and Scott's cruise together. Check out the sequel...'Virtue and Moir' for more fun times and more stories from the high seas! :)
> 
> I like hearing your comments! Write something below or come say hi on Twitter or Tumblr @Tutu2220

**Author's Note:**

> I like hearing your comments! Write something below or come say hi on Twitter or Tumblr @Tutu2220


End file.
